Obsessed
by Chezza3009
Summary: Michonne Taylor is a lawyer who moved to Atlanta with her best friend Andrea. Rick Grimes is a cop who she meets one day over several incidents. They eventually fall in love and explore their relationship along the way. But will her past come back to haunt her? or is this a new threat? Rated M for Smut. This is a Richonne story. AU/NO ZA.
1. Hot Stalker

**Authors note:**

Obsessed is about a Lawyer name Michonne and an A.P.D cop named Rick she eventually give in? But more importantly, how will their relationship grow? What happens when somebody is obsessed with Michonne? First few chapters are about building their relationship then the plot gets kicked in. Dominant Rick and lots of SMUT.

This is my first fan fiction so hope you enjoy. Don't let the title put you off. Rick isn't a creep in it, just to let you know. suspense/drama into future chapters.

Hope you enjoy this journey. I will be taking you one way and it will become something completely different.

 **Obsessed**

 **6 years ago...**

* * *

 ** _"911_** _what's your emergency?"_

 _..._

"I am..."

 _"Ma'am, I can't hear you, can you tell me where you are?"_

"M-y of-fice..."

 _"What office ma'am? Do you know the address?"_

"1004 State Street."

 _"Ok, I am sending police and ambulance to you now."_

"My he-ad... oh god it hu-rts."

 _"Ma'am can you hear me? stay calm,"_

...

 _"Can you hear me?"_

Michonne lay on the ground in her New York office. Her head was spinning and she couldn't focus her eyes. She raised her hand to her forehead, feeling a wound that seemed to be bleeding. She pulled her fingers back and saw blood on her finger tips. Her hand started trembling before her. Michonne's tears were pouring from her eyes, making her vision blurry. The pain was clustered across her head, like the sound of constant drumming.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea flashed across her. Michonne closed her eyes tightly trying to fight off the sickness and trying desperately to remember how she got in this situation. But Michonne couldn't remember.

Michone then moved her quivering hands to her throat. The aching became worse when she tried to swallow. She only remembers that she thought her name was being called. _Michonne._ It was so faint, so quiet. Michonne couldn't get up to find out who had called her name. Weakening, she passed out again.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Michonne woke up to the sound of hospital machines beeping. She started to open her eyes slowly, adjusting her eyes to the light in the room. Michonne tried to speak but her throat was so dry, it hurt.

Andrea sat next to her, holding her hand whilst reading a gossip magazine. She leaned forward and looked up at her best friend, who was starting to come around. Andrea dropped the magazine on the floor and immediately got up for her chair. She let go of Michonne's hand and started shouting for the doctors and nurses.

"She's awake!" tears filled Andrea's blue eyes.

"What happened to me? I don't remember anything...oohh oh god."

The tears were coming fast. Michonne started to scream, the rawness in her voice was almost chilling. Then she just lay there quietly, just panting with her heart, was beating so fast. Michonne had worked herself up so much. Her eyes rolling back, her body starting to shake. She was going into shock.

"It's ok Chonne, relax."

"Ma'am you're going to need to leave the room," the nurse said. ushering Andrea out of the room whilst the doctor worked on her.

Andrea was escorted just as they was about to sedate Michonne.

* * *

 **1 year later...**

"Welcome to your new office Miss Taylor, hope you will enjoy your time here in Atlanta."

"Thank you," Michonne said, turning to her boss and, smiling.

She walked over to the window, admiring the view of Atlanta . This was a new start for her. It was time to put the last year behind her.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hot stalker**

 **5 years later...**

Michonne had now worked for Wright & Associates for around 5 years. She was a highly respected Partner within the firm. Michonne opted not to specialize, like most lawyers. She was interested in all areas of the law, so became a generalist known for her exceptional talents in the courtroom argument. Her expertise in front of judge and juries resulted in a success rate of over 90% for her assigned cases, an incredible feat for any lawyer.

Michonne was strong, ruthless, and direct. Anyone observing her in a courtroom could see that. Her beautiful dark skin and dreadlocked hair were unique features in such a conservative world, as was her on-trend style. Michonne and her best friend Andrea had both worked their way up the ladder at Wright & Associates. Andrea had always been a big help to Michonne over the years, even during her bad break up with her ex Mike, who was _DICK_ to put it quite simply.

* * *

"Michonne Taylor's office."

"Hey it's me," said the other person on the line.

"Andrea how many times do I have talk to you about calling my work line?...plus, you're like two doors down." She heard giggling on the other end of the phone.

"Anyways what do you want? You should be working." Michonne glanced at her watch. It was 2 pm. She looked at the huge stack of paper work on her desk. If she was going to be out by 6pm, she needed to concentrate over the next few hours. Andrea wasn't helping at all. _She is always so distracting._ She thought.

"So it's Friday Club Foundation tonight?" Andrea asked.

Every Friday night became their designated night out. It was something that everyone looked forward to each week. The club played everything: R& B, new music, 90's, and old school. Club Foundation was the hottest place to be on a Friday night.

"Yes, of course we are," Andrea screeched into the phone. Michonne pulled the phone away from her ear and pulled a face.

"Do you have to scream?" Michonne asked.

"I am just so excited! I can't wait to see Shane there tonight. So we can pick up where we were last time. OMG he did this thing with his ton-" Michonne hung up on Andrea. She didn't want to know her dirty escapades and she sure as hell didn't have time to listen to them.

She picked her iPhone up off her desk and sent a quick text to Maggie and Sasha. Within half an hour, Sasha and Maggie both pinged her back.

 ** _Maggie:_** _Looking forward to it xx_

 ** _Sasha:_** _see you tonight xx_

Michonne met Maggie one random day five years ago when she bumped into her whilst getting coffee. Maggie had accidently spilled coffer all over Michonne's expensive cream blouse. She was so genuine in her apologies and had even offered to pay for Michonne's dry cleaning. Since then, they have been practically inseparable. Michonne decided she was a keeper and truthfully, she was such a lovely sweet girl.

She met Sasha two years ago when she worked on a case involving Sasha's ex-husband Bob. Bob had cheated on her countless times throughout their four years of marriage. He was also a drunk. Sasha was so strong and level-headed. Michonne always made her wonder why she stayed with Bob as long as she did. Michonne knew that Sasha was someone, she immediately admired and wanted as a friend.

* * *

This week had been a long working week for her. Full of meetings, lunch dates, and dealing with unruly clients. She was looking forward to the weekend _Only a few more hours left and I'll be sitting in a nice bar with a glass of wine in my hand,_ she thought.

* * *

About an hour later, her secretary Aaron knocked on her office door. She looked up from her computer screen with a bright smile on her face. She had met Aaron a few years prior when he applied for the job to be her secretary. She loved him from the get-go. He was a most trustworthy; confidante and loyal friend who, over the years, had helped Michonne stay grounded and focused on her cases. Aaron walked in and slid down into the brown leather chair across from Michonne's desk.

"I can't wait for tonight! I am going to be so drunk. I haven't been drunk in ages," Aaron laughed

Michonne laughed, in between saying "You were drunk all last weekend. What was that?"

"Yeah but girl you know that doesn't count. New week and all that," Aaron replied, whilst he had smile on his face. She laughed again.

"I know. Me too. I can't wait! This week has been a looonggg week." Michonne rubbed her temples with both hands, her elbows resting on her desk. Aaron spoke up with a twinkle in his eyes, leaning forward in the chair.

"Do you know who is going to be there this week?"

Michonne thought back rolling her eyes and biting down on her thumb.

"Oh him...Rick Grimes," she said with a huff.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Few weeks earlier...**

"Aw man this place is amazing. Have you seen all the good looking, fine ass woman up in here?" Shane said.

Rick had known Shane since childhood. They had have been best friends since then and were basically inseparable. Especially after going through Police Academy together. Shane had really helped Rick out over the last few years. Shane was obnoxious, loud and a ladies' man. But overall, the man had a good heart. Rick looked at his friend whilst sipping his beer.

"Yeah well, let's hope you don't get yourself into trouble- again," Rick said.

He had invited his other friends Daryl, Abraham, and Glenn to the club. This was not his sort of thing by any means, but Rick was here tonight for one thing only. He had overheard a conversation between a gorgeous lawyer and her secretary. He was here to find out more about her.

Rick Grimes was an Atlanta Police Department- APD officer. He was before that a Deputy Sherriff and Kings County Sheriff's Department and had been one for 16 years. He was a respected officer who recently got a promotion and transfer to the APD. His father worked in law enforcement for over forty years. Rick was always destined to follow in his footsteps. Rick married his high school sweetheart Lori, the _FUCKING STUCK UP BITCH,_ as Shane would say, at a very young age. She cheated on Rick with the same man countless times. Rick walked in on her with her boss one late afternoon when she was supposed to be working. He saw red and immediately packed his stuff and moved in with Shane. They divorced a year later.

Rick eventually got his own apartment. But when Lori realised that Rick wasn't going to EVER going to forgive her, they "were done." Rick roared at her one day she finally gave up hope of trying to work it out

The only good thing to come out of their marriage was his 15 year old son Carl, who lives with his father during the week and spends weekends at Lori's. Admittedly, the last few years were tough on Rick from a relationship perspective. He found going out on first dates and trying to find the right woman to be a fruitless journey. All the women he met were too boring or, too plain; nothing excited him. Until he saw her, that was.

That day, he had spotted her outside the courtroom. She was wearing a cream blazer with a black ruffled blouse underneath and a matching pencil skirt, which hugged her curves in all the right places. Michonne had her hair down in what looked like some sort of dreaded locks. She had the most beautiful features he had ever seen. Her dark skin was glowing. When she flashed that white bright smile to her friend, it blew his away. He was obsessed since then and tonight would be the start of something...or so he hoped.

To help his confidence, Rick decided to drag all his friends to this club that none of them had ever been to before. He couldn't wait to see her. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long as he saw her walk in with her friends.

She wore a red off the shoulder dress, which stopped just above her knee, along with black strappy heels. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail, showing off all the wonderful features of her face. Those big brown eyes... he could get lost in them. She was wearing minimal make up to not detract from her natural beauty. _FUCK_ he thought _she looked good. Real good._ She looked gorgeous.

"Man, you're gawking. Close your mouth," Shane said.

"She is fine though and all her friends," he added.

All the guys turned around to look at what Rick and Shane was staring at.

"I've been to eight county fairs and a goat rodeo, but I ain't ever seen anything like what those women have got," Abraham said.

Daryl whistled.

Glenn said "OMG she's here, she looks beautiful," talking about Maggie, the brown haired girl with fair complexion.

"I got my eyes on the blonde one. I bet she is pure filth," Shane laughed into his beer. Rick choked on his , spilling it down his chin.

Michonne got up onto the dance floor and was swaying her hips to "Return of the Mack" by Mark Morrison. Michonne was dancing with Andrea the curve of her ass rotating round and round and bending down low. Her ponytail was swaying from side to side when she moved her head. Maggie, Sasha and Aaron joined them on the dance floor. Michonne was singing the lyrics to Andrea when she turned around to look at the bar and that's when she noticed him.

"OMG he's here again."

"Who?" "Who?" everyone said together. They were all looking in the direction of where Michonne was glaring at.

"Rick A.P.D Grimes," She shouted out over the music with some sass in her voice.

"How do you even know him?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know him," Michonne replied with a snicker. Her arms folded across her chest.

Michonne decided she was going to make her way over to him. She stomped her feet and made her way over he was stood at the bar. She slammed her clutch bag down on the bar. This earned her a jolt from Rick's body.

"You again?"

"This isn't a coincidence anymore. I see you at the courthouse, then at my law firm, and now your here at my favourite club?" She questioned him.

He leaned into her from the side. she smelled so good like... coconuts? Or was it vanilla? Rick closed his eyes inhaling her scent for a second. He had a smirk on his face.

"This is your favourite club? Didn't know. I like it here too, yeah, they play good music," she shakes her head, frustrated with him. Michonne was about to turn and leave when he spoke.

"Buy you a drank?" his southern twang was prominent.

"NO!"

"NO?"

"Yeah NO. I don't want anythang from you," she said, copying his southern accent.

He smiled shaking his head whilst taking a sip of his beer.

"Alrighhttt," he said.

Michonne walked away, making sure to give him a good view of her ass, putting some extra sway into her hips. She knew that he was watching her walk away. Michonne was putting on a show for him, and he knew that. Rick took some pleasure in this game, but she wasn't going to enjoy the game he had planned when he got his way, he thought. Michonne went back to the dance floor, spending the next few hours dancing, drinking and ignoring Rick Grimes.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

"Oh Aaron stop...don't! It's like he's obsessed or something it can't be a coincident. Every Friday night for the last four weeks we've seen him at the club with all his buddies, or here at the law firm. No, I don't believe he's, like, some crazy stalker or anything, but..."

"Yeah, but even if he was, he's a HOT crazy stalker," Aaron laughed, standing and walking to her office door.

"See you tonight," he called out, as the office door closed behind him.

Michonne sat back in her chair, looking at the stack of paper work she had left to complete. _Yeah, he was HOT_ _stalker._ _Damn_ , she thought.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Soo I changed the beginning. What does everybody think? I didn't like the original content and thought I could do a little better. I needed to link this to Michonne's past and to what's going to happen in future chapters.

Coming up next more Rick and Michonne. Is she ever going to give in or is he just some crazy hot stalker? There will be a few flash-backs in the next chapter on how they keep bumping into each other "coincidentally". Hope you enjoyed this- it's only the beginning for these two.


	2. Giving in

**Authors note:** So this chapter is going to be quite long chapter. We will get the idea of how they crossed paths. Michonne will continue to give our boy Rick some hard times throughout and things will take and interesting turn by the end of the chapter. There will also be flashbacks in this chapter. Quick update its still Friday, from where we left off previous chapter and heading towards there night out. Please if you have time leave a review so I know how you feel about my writing. So let's get back into it...

 **Chapter 2**

 **Giving in**

* * *

 **Friday Four weeks ago...**

 *****Flashback*****

"You nailed it in there," Aaron said cheering.

"Well thank you, I thought the other lawyer was going to get the upper hand," Michonne said smiling.

"Over you? Never!" he laughed.

"I can't wait for tonight now, after that," she smiled.

Aaron and Michonne stood outside in the sun talking about Club Foundation. That was when Rick first noticed her. She looked amazing. Her figure, her legs, her face; Rick had never seen someone like her before. He had never had the opportunity before to admire someone with her beauty.

Michonne walked down the steps of the courthouse and she locked eyes with a man, she looked away then immediently looked back. She thought that he was staring. _Was he staring?_ _Was this guy_ _really staring_? She thought. He quickly averted his eyes and looked at the floor. This Club Foundation, he was going to make an appearance tonight. He pulled out his phone and texted Shane. He made his way down the rest of the steps and headed in the opposite direction. Michonne shook her locs to the side and headed towards her car with Aaron.

 *****End of flashback *****

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

It was a Friday night in Atlanta, in Club Foundation, and Michonne was out with all her friends. They were in their regular booth. Andrea, Sasha, Maggie, Rosita, and Aaron were all there. The atmosphere was electric and they were all slightly tipsy from all the cocktails and shots they had consumed. Then there he was. Andrea noticed him first.

"Oh, look who it is," she started to point towards the bar and laughed.

Michonne growled.

"This isn't a coincidence anymore." He was deluded, she thought, rolling her eyes. Over the last few weeks, he tried to tell her about their apparent attraction. He was good looking, she couldn't deny that fact, but getting into a relationship now wasn't something she was interested in.

There Rick stood at the bar with a beer in his hand. He was out with his buddies again, Shane, Darryl, Abraham and Glenn. Michonne scooted out of the booth and started to make her way towards him. She didn't know if it was all the alcohol, but he looked good tonight. His salt and pepper beard, _damn he does look good_. Whilst heading over she couldn't help but admire what he was wearing. He had on a purple shirt, his black leather jacket and cowboy boots. And those piercing blue eyes, she was not going to be a sucker for them, NO WAY. This had been going on long enough.

For weeks now, he had been staring, his intense stare with those baby blue eyes. _Focus._ All his buddies seemed to disappear as soon as she started heading over to the bar. The guys had made their way to the table the minute she left. Michonne stood with her back to the bar standing right next to Rick. She scoffed, watching as her friends were falling for his. That was all she needed. She looked around the bar and Andrea and Shane were kissing, Maggie and Glenn were dancing on the dance floor, Abraham was probably whispering sweet nothings in Rosita's ear, and Sasha and Daryl were laughing. Michonne turned her focus to the bartender where she asked for another shot. Without looking in Rick's direction she spoke

"Looks like all your buddies have found an interest in my girlfriends." _Damn, she does have an attitude tonight_ he thought. Without waiting for him to reply, she made her way to the back of the club where the toilets were.

* * *

 *****flashback*****

 **Tuesday about three weeks ago...**

At 3pm in the afternoon, there was a hard knock on Michonne's office door.

"Come in," she responded, whilst tapping her fingers on her keyboard. She was finishing off an email to a client. Michonne stopped writing and looked up. In walked a man behind her boss Ezekiel. The man had curly hair, a rough salt and pepper beard; and he was wearing a blue denim shirt and a leather jacket over it. Michonne thought, who is this stranger in my office? Wait a minute, he looks familiar. Where have I seen him before? Her mind started to work overtime, trying to remember where she had seen his face. Ezekiel, was a loud man; he had light skin, he was 6ft tall, very good looking and he was happily married.

"Michonne, meet a new acquaintance of mine from A.P.D. He needs some help with an old case you worked on a few years back." She stood up from her desk to shake his hand. As she stood, her low-cut top revealed the crease in between her breasts. Rick licked his tongue across his bottom lip. He raised his eyes to look at her face. He slowly removed his hand from hers. Her hands were so soft and delicate.

What is he staring at? She thought. I really don't have time for this right now. With all this paperwork, she had to through. Michonne was internally screaming.

"Rick I will leave you to get acquainted with Michonne. She can help you on anything you may need," Ezekiel said as he tapped Rick on the shoulder on his way out. She motioned for him to take a seat. Rick took a seat across from Michonne's, at her desk his hand glided over the smooth hardwood desk

"Mahogany?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right? How did you guess?" She replied.

"I just know a thang or two about wood. My granddaddy worked with furniture a lot when I was younger."

Rick looked up at her and went into a daze. Thinking about the things he would do to over this desk send a twitch straight to his dick. Rick thought about taking her from behind and gripping onto her waist tight. All whilst she tried desperately to hold onto the desk. Rick shook his head and came back to reality.

 _What is he thinking about...?_ Michonne thought she just wanted to get this over with.

"Mr. Grimes," she quipped.

"Please, Rick," he replied

"Mr. Grimes," Michonne repeated.

He chuckled. This is going to be fun he thought. He wondered why she was giving him such a hard time. She sat down.

"So, what do I owe your visit today to?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Michonne sat back in her desk with her legs crossed, from where he was sat he could see just above her knee and that was distracting. _She was being very distracting._ She started to swirl her pen around her fingers.

He cleared his throat. "You worked on a case about four years ago, involving a Nicholas Traynor."

Michonne lifted her pen to her mouth, which was slightly parted. Rick wet his lips imagining it was something else in her mouth. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember.

"Yes, I remember the case. What about it?" she questioned.

Rick told her about the case he was investigating and how it related to her old case. She helped him out with as much information as she could and she even gave him her old case files from storage. He thanked her for her time and left shortly after 4pm.

"Bye Ms. Taylor."

"Bye Mr. Grimes." He laughed and closed her office door behind him; she looked up and smiled to herself.

 ***** End of flashback *****

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

She was playing hard to get and Rick admired that. He LOVED that this was a challenge. He didn't like it when it was easy; that he was going to have some fun with her.

Tonight she was wearing a black off the shoulder dress that hung off her broad dark shoulders, hugging every curve of her body and no doubting hugging that ASS. She was also was wearing silver hoop earrings and her hair was tied up in an intricate bun showing off her long neck. He thought about how perfect it was for kissing and sucking on. DAMN she looked good, no she looked amazing. He was staring again but he didn't care. Rick thought back to a few weeks ago when they were at the courthouse.

* * *

 **Two weeks ago Friday...**

 *****Flash back*****

Michonne thought that there was no way that they should have had this many run ins coincidently. Over the past few weeks she had seen him everywhere. She was convinced that she saw him last Friday at Club Foundation. It started in court one day, a few weeks back. She had looked up and the first thing she saw was blue eyes. She was intrigued about who this guy was. updefiantly never seen him before and she pretty much new everyone and the police station. He was bringing in a suspect in with her good friend Rosita. She thought when this over I need to speak to her. Michonne pleaded her case and won and the defendant got sent down for ten years. As soon as court was adjourned she headed out of the judge's chambers. Michonne looked from left to right and seen Rosita stood there. She double backed to just make sure Rick was nowhere in sight.

"Hey girl, who was that officer you were with?" Michonne asked her.

"Oh hey. You mean Rick Grimes?" she replied.

Michonne met Rosita when she worked on a case for her, where she "accidently" shot her ex-boyfriend in the leg. Whether she did it intentionally or not was still to be determined. She claimed self-defence and won. Michonne knew then, that this was someone that she need to have on her side. Who know, she might need Rosita's help one day for something.

"Yeah, Rick Grimes, who is he? What's his story? He was in my office last week about a case that I worked on a few years back."

Rosita started to tell the story of how Rick had moved from Kings County and was a sheriff there for a few years. He moved to the city when he got a big promotion. He's really good at what he does, she started to say that he was the best. Rick came around the corner and stopped behind the pillar when he saw Michonne and Rosita. He could hear the tail end of their conversation and they were talking about him. He rubbed his hand through his beard with a slight curl to his lips. This excited Rick because she was talking about him and he thought maybe she was interested. Michonne gave Rosita a hug.

"See you tonight chica," and Michonne proceeded with her day.

 *****End of flashback *****

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

Whilst she was walking back from the toilets, Michonne nearly ran straight into someone. She was about to apologize until she smelled his cologne and knew immediately who it was. _Mike._ She looked into his face. He was tall, dark and not the least bit attractive, she thought. What did I ever see in him?

" Eurgh Mike," she rolled her eyes and stood with her arms across her chest.

"What do you want? Thought this type of club wasn't your scene?" he looked Michonne up and down and thought that she was looking damn fine.

"Michonne... baby you know I've missed you. You look so sexy tonight." He was eyeing her up down, tying to imagine her naked again. She had defiantly been working out more since they haven't been together.

"Oh please Mike, how's Sarah doing? Is she not with you tonight?" Michonne looked over his shoulder stretching on her tip toes, looking out for his girlfriend.

"Since she's joined at your hip and all," she was motioning towards his side.

Mike laughed, "Always the comedian ey? Still got that sassy attitude." Michonne cut her eyes toward Mike.

"Anything else you want?" Mike stepped closer to Michonne, he was invading her space now. She could smell the liquor on his breath, he was always a rum man. Staring at him this close she thought, _this fool_. Meanwhile at the bar, Rick stood up and was looking around for Michonne but he couldn't see her anywhere, and he was starting to get worried. He got up and made his way to the toilets, checking to see if she was there. When he turned the corner, he looked up and saw her standing there with some guy. _Who the fuck is this guy?_

Mike slowly stroked his hand down the side of Michonne's arm, she flinched and shrugged him off "Get off Mike," she snapped.

Mike was being very persistent and he moved in on her again, but this time he tightened his grip on her arm and she shouted.

"MIKE GET OFF ME YOUR HURTING ME,"

"Hmm you used to like it rough Michonne," Mike glared at her.

Then out of nowhere Rick ran towards Mike and landed a punch to the side of his face. He immediately knocked Mike to the floor and punched him in his face. Mike was curled up on the floor, protecting his face while Rick leaned over him.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on her ever again. Don't you EVER look at her again. I mean it, if I find out you have been anywhere near her you will regret it!" Rick stood up.

Shane and Abraham came running down the corridor.

"Hey man, everythan ok?" Shane asked.

Rick turned his head to the side slightly, with both of his hands resting on his waist.

"Yeah everythans ok now,"

"Ok buddy," Shane said.

Mike got up and ran straight towards the exit door holding his face. Shane and Abraham moved back to the main club, to give Rick and Michonne some space.

Rick walked over to her and placed his hands on her small waist. Looking into her eyes, he was so gentle and caring in that moment.

"Are you ok Michonne?" He asked .The way he said her name, in that instance, there was a deep heat between her legs. She looked up to his face and she almost saw him in a different light. He looked really handsome, he was being protective of her and she found this really attractive. Rick spoke as he moved his hands to the side of her face, rubbing his thumbs over cheeks.

"Come home with me Michonne... _give in_. Let me take care of you." She slowly nodded her head and looked into his eyes.

* * *

 **20 minutes later...**

He called for a taxi and they made their way to his apartment. On the taxi ride Michonne sent a quick text to Andrea. Rick was sitting incredibly close to her and his arm was draped behind her neck. He was gazing at her from the side, admiring the features on her face. He couldn't believe that they were on their way to his apartment. He licked his lips as the thought about the possibility of tasting.

 _ **Michonne:**_ _Going home with Rick, letting you know in case he turns out to be a murderer haha xx_

Andrea immediately pinned back.

 _ **Andrea:**_ _WAIT WHAT THE HELL? I thought you didn't like this guy? I am going home with Shane anyways... xx_

 _ **Michonne:**_ _Never said I didn't like him? I said he was a weird stalker or somethan and he is really good looking. I am taking a chance. It's what you said I don't do enough of. Have fun. Text you tomorrow. Night xx_

 _ **Andrea:**_ _Somethan? ... Stay safe babe text me tomorrow. Night. Xx_

Michonne looked at her text back, smiling, she just shook her head.

Just as they arrived at Rick's apartment, she placed her phone in her clutch bag. It looked really nice from the outside; they got in the elevator heading for the 4th floor, apartment 4B. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought, there was no turning back now. Rick placed his key in the door, unlocking it, and allowing Michonne to step in first. Rick flicked on the dim lights in his apartment; he took Michonne's clutch from her hands and placed it on the side cabinet, next to the front door.

Holding on to her waist, he guided Michonne over to his kitchen table and he whispered in her ear.

"Bend over Michonne," she looked at him with a questioning look

"Don't make me ask again," he asked, his southern accent thick with arousal.

Rick was being cocky, staring right into her eyes. She felt her pussy go wet from his command. Michonne bent down, and her hands were spread out on each side, of the kitchen table. She dipped her head low looking at the table. He came to stand directly behind her as he moved his hands back to her waist. He pulled the hem of the back of her dress up and her breathing hitched with anticipation from what was about to come next. Rick slowly revealed her black lace thong he moaned and licked his lips. He hooked his finger under the delicate fabric moving his finger down to the outside of her aching pussy. Rick waited a few seconds before he dipped a finger into her drenched centre. He pushed his finger in and out three times before holding. Michonne let out a loud gasp that seemed to echo around his apartment.

"You keep actin like you don't want me. Like you don't want this. But your body, YOUR BODY is telling me somethan different right now!" He pulled his finger out. Giving Michonne's ass a loud _SMACK._ This jerked her forward from the shock of this move; he gave his finger a lick and licked all her juices off his finger.

"You taste good so good... hmmm," he growled.

He then gripped his hands on her hips and pulled her black lace thong all the way down her legs. He could smell her arousal. She was soaking wet for him. He continued to pull her thong down her strong dark thighs, until they pooled at her feet. Without hesitation and without saying a word, she stepped out of them. Rick threw them to the side and they landed somewhere in his living room. Michonne resumed her previous position and she felt even more vulnerable now. He removed her clips from her hair, which was in some weird intricate bun, her hair fell, cascading down her shoulders.

He stood back on his heels and admired her from behind. He then slowly removed the straps of her dress; slowing leaving them to hang off her shoulders as he placed a lingering kiss to her shoulder savouring her taste, her smell. He made quick work with the zip on her dress as he revealed her hardened nipples. She wasn't wearing a bra and that turned him on even more. Rick slightly tugged at her nipples rolling them with his finger and thumb on the tips, which earned a moan from Michone's lips Rick then pushed Michonne forward on the cold counter; a shiver went down her back as her nipples tingled against the cool surface. She didn't know what he was doing to do next, but she knew he was teasing her. That he was making her wait. He was being so dominant and it was driving her wild.

He unzipped his trousers, where his erection was very prominent and waiting for release. He dipped two fingers back in, making sure that she was still ready for him and she was. Without warning, he quickly moved his fingers and replaced it with his dick. _FUCK._ Michonne let out a loud moan "ohhhhh," Rick gave her time to adjust to his size. His right hand gripped her waist and his left hand rested on the base of her neck.

"Tell me what you want? What do you want me to do to you? I aint moving until you tell me Michonne," Rick spoke just above a whisper.

Michonne spoke her voice was shaky, "I want you to fuck me harder, deeper... I want you,"

Before she finished her sentence, Rick knew he had heard what he needed. He moved his hip with each thrust going deeper and harder into her canal. Michonne tried to grip onto the kitchen surface, but she was struggling. He pulled out of her and she quickly realised that she felt empty. He moved them towards the couch and he pushed her down her back. He lifted her legs up and took a long lick across her clit; all the way down and then back up. He stopped. All the time, Michonne was breathing heavily from the anticipation of what was going to happen next. Rick closed his eyes, because the sight in front of him was too good. This was too good to be true, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Why were you teasing me the last few weeks? I wanted you so much," Rick was almost pleading.

He pulled her locs out of her face and placed a soft kiss on her collar bone; which sent a chill all the way down to her wet core. He then moved to her shoulder. Where he gently took a bite Michonne moaned.

Rick made quick work of taking his boots off, removing his shirt and pulling his boxers and jeans off in one go. All while he continued licking her dripping wet pussy. Michonne started to run her hands through his curls to keep him in place. She felt that wave coming. Her first proper orgasm in years, yeah it was coming. She was so close.

Rick knew she was close and he stopped.

She gasped and opened her eyes wide, staring down at him. Rick knew he wasn't going to make this easy after weeks of her teasing. Weeks of her playing hard to get, being rude and having an attitude. No, this was the time to teach her a few thangs.. she was going to learn tonight. He rose to his feet and she was pissed.

"You think I am going to make this easy for you after everythan?" Titling his head to the side he had a slight grin on his face. Michonne whimpered. _FUCK._ He was going to make her beg, beg for him to give her orgasm.

He manoeuvred himself so that he was sitting on the couch. He pulled her hips, so that she was straddling him and aligned with his dick. She slowly sank down onto him and they both let out a moan.

"Ride me baby," Rick spoke. She started to roll her hips, and each roll was better than the last one. It was happening again; that feeling her orgasm building. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Look at me Michonne." She removed her head from the crook of his neck. She stared into those blue eyes and that only heighted her senses.

"Oh god Rick."As his name fell from her lips, it was the sexiest thang he had ever heard.

He looked at her hungrily and moved in for a kiss. He quickly deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue in to battle hers. Breaking the kiss, Rick let his tongue slide over her hard, dark nipples, sucking and licking them. She flung her head back. Michonne gripped the back of the couch, hard. Her moans once again filling the air and getting louder. Rick moved his hands over her thighs and down to her ass. He gripped both cheeks in his hands and squeezed hard; then he gave them a _SMACK._ He looked at her with desire in his eyes. She had her eyes closed; no doubt trying to concentrate on that orgasm starting to build.

"Look at me." _SMACK._ She opened her eyes, to his piercing gaze. Those eyes staring back at her.

"Ohhh" her eyes rolled back.

Michonne moved her forehead onto his as she ground her hips on him; he kissed her lips again slipping his tongue in and sucking on her bottom lips. There it was again, starting to build. She was close, so close. It was like he knew that again . _NO._ He picked her up with her legs wrapped around his waist and walked her to his bedroom. She wrapped around her arms around his neck and tugged at the end of his curls. He made his way to the bed and spread her legs wide; he knelt between her. He pulled up her dress over her head landing somewhere on his bedroom floor. Staring down at her completely naked body for the first time.

"Michonne tell me what you want?" Staring back at him, she was wondering why he was asking her that again. God, he knows what I want. She knew if she didn't say anything, then he would leave her hanging there. _HELL_ she knew that.

"Do you think you deserve to cum now?" he added. She nodded her head; her hands were laid at the side of her head.

"Please Rick ...please make me cum." She was supposed to be a tough lawyer; but here in this moment she was weak, her body was weak. She wasn't strong she let this man, Rick Grimes, take complete control of her body. But then again, she knew she could get use to this.

"What else?" He was running his hands down her legs. _What do you mean what else_ she thought . _FUCK._ She was going to have to do better than that. He was teasing her.

"I am sorry for the last few weeks," she added.

"Four to be exact," he bit back and her eyes went wide.

"I am sorry for the last four weeks. Teasing you, ignoring you; being rude to you ... I am so OHHHH..."

With that last admission he raised both her legs over his shoulders and decided he had let her suffer long enough, for now.

Rick ground deep into Michonne and she started to scream. He went deeper with each thrust, she didn't know if she could take anymore. But she knew that she didn't want him to stop.

"Oh, fuck Rick...yeah there...keep going. Shit, I am... I am...I am cuminggg,"

Michonne's orgasm rippled through her so hard that it shook her entire body. A few moments later Rick followed. After a few more thrusts, he moaned, and she knew he was spent. He moved onto his side and pulled Michonne into his chest. _That was defiantly worth the wait_ he thought. He placed kisses down her shoulders and they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Saturday morning...**

The next morning, the sun beamed through Rick's apartment making him squint his eyes. He looked over to his left and saw that Michonne was still there. She was wrapped around his limbs. They had spent the most amazing night together. He had teased her, had made her beg. He couldn't help but to remember the look on her face every time he made her cum. He looked across her soft features, admiring those plump lips. He wanted her again...he needed her again. His arousal started poking her in her lower back and he started to rub up and down her side. Michonne started to stir in her sleep, and Rick slowly started kissing her on her neck.

"Michonne I need you." His voice sounded deeper, his accent stronger in the morning. Michonne started to come around and opened her eyes at his admission.

"Didn't you have enough of me last night? And in the early hours of this morning?" He stopped kissing her shoulders and looked up.

"That pretty mouth of yours, Chonne, is going to get you into real trouble." Michonne closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. He was driving her crazy but somehow she needed him again to.

He lifted her right leg up so that it was draped over is right leg he put a finger on her dripping wet pussy lips and found her clit and pressed hard "hmmmmm" Michonne moaned he dipped two fingers inside of her and moved in and out a few times exiting more moans from her mouth. He pulled his fingers away and rubbed his dick coating it with her juices, he slowly slipped inside her warm walls from behind they both let out a moan together, one hand was on her waist and the other on the front of her neck, Rick looked down and with each thrust her ass jiggled, he closed his eyes to savour the memory. She couldn't take anymore why it feel so good. Rick manoeuvred Michonne so she was lay on her stomach he slightly raised her so her ass was high in the air. He spread her cheeks and massaged them with each thrust. Michonne was gripping the sheets tighter, she felt her walls starting to contract around him.

"Oh god Rick .HARDER. Faster. Ohhhh," she moaned.

Rick grunted and groaned. Sweat was forming on his brow and his curls were sticking to his forehead. He was close but he knew she was close as well. He placed a finger on her clit and that's all it took. She started to shake, Rick thrust into her a few more times before he pulled out. He gave himself a few more strokes before falling back onto the bed and dragging Michonne with him. Their breathing started to slow down.

"Spend the rest of the weekend with me? We can stay in bed all weekend. You won't need your clothes. I can guarantee that to you." Rick sounded husky. She laughed and turned to face him.

"That sounds really appealing but I don't have a toothbrush or a change of clothes."

"Please, I have a spare toothbrush and you can use my clothes. I bet you would look hot in them." Rick said almost pouting.

"Ok...I'll stay." Rick moved over the top of Michonne's body and placed a deep kiss on her lips. She smiled and looked up and running her fingers through his curls.

They got up off the bed and Rick put his sweatpants and a white t-shirt on. He gave Michonne one of his shirts and she moved over to his bathroom. She walked in and switched the light on as she headed over to the sink and opened the bathroom cupboard.

"Oh, you do have a spare toothbrush. Are they for all the woman you bring back?" He appeared behind her, he was playing with the hem of his shirt, as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I told you Michonne that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble," he whispered into her ear. He moved his hand around to her front and gently cupped her pussy. They then made their way out of his bedroom as Rick headed towards the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"You Hungry?"Michonne looked up and nodded.

"Yes, please I am starving,"

"Ok, does eggs and bacon sound good?"

"That sounds great." Truth be, told she was starving. They had both worked up quite an appetite over the last twelve hours.

Michonne started to make her way lazily through his apartment. She stopped in the living room and looked down at the mess that they had made. Their clothes were in piles everywhere across the floor. Cushions were scattered on the floor, and she turned her head and noticing something. She was looking at a photo and in it, the person looked just like Rick, but a younger version. Rick had seen her staring at the photo as he made his way towards her.

"That's Carl... he's my son. He was about ten years old when that picture was taken, he's sixteen now." Rick didn't know how Michonne would react to the fact that he had a kid or if she even liked kids. He was hoping she loved kids.

"He looks just like you. He is very handsome," she smiled at him.

"Yeah. He's a good kid. He stays here during the week with me and stays at his mother's, Lori's, on the weekend. She's my ex-wife," Michonne looked confused but she was going to ask about Lori another time.

"On most weekends, I know he prefers it here. Can I ask you a question?"Rick wasn't sure if this was too soon but he felt the need to so that he knew.

"Do you like kids? Do you want kids one day?"

She smirked at him "Rick that was two..." he almost held his breath. _She is lippy_ he thought but he liked that about her.

"Yes. I love kids and I would love to have my own kids one day."

Rick turned to look at her and he felt genuine happiness for the first time in years. All because of the woman who stood before him. He moved his hand to intertwine with her fingers, moving her hand towards his lips, he placed a small kiss to the back of her hand. She smiled.

"Take a seat and I will go cook our breakfast." Rick went back into in the kitchen and continued cooking their eggs and bacon with toast and coffee. Thirty minutes later they both had finished eating.

"That was so good. So, you're a man who can cook? I like that." He laughed.

"Yeahhh I guess I can. You have to know how to having a son and all. Can you cook? He leaned into her.

"Yes, of course I can. I make a mean curry."

"Sounds good. Maybe you can cook it for me one day?"

"Yeah maybe..." Michonne responded. They both were smiling.

"Oh shit! I said I would text Andrea." Michonne ran to where her purse was and she opened her phone to 5 missed calls and varies texts. Michonne thought about replying to the others but they could wait. She quickly pulled up Andrea's number and sent a quick text.

 _ **Michonne:**_ _Sorry just texting you now. It has been a busy morning...hope your night was good. Catch up with me in the office on Monday. Spending the weekend with Grimes. Xx_

Andrea pinged back.

 _ **Andrea:**_ _OMG. So, it was that good? Who knew what Ricky had some good moves. Haha. After all those weeks of him chasing you. Yeah speak on Monday. Xx_

Michonne rolled her eyes and laughed placing her phone in her purse. She made her way back into Rick's kitchen.

"Is there any chance I can use your shower?"

"Yeah of course...But only if I can join you." He laughed whilst drying the last plate. She sauntered her way over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled his hand, walking them to the shower.

* * *

 **Later on that evening...**

They ordered Chinese food, which consisted of sweet and sour chicken, rice, vegetable spring rolls, and a portion of bbq ribs. They a sat in front of his TV on the floor, in front of his coffee table. Rick thought that this was good but knew that one person was missing. Carl. He knew that Carl would love Michonne. After dinner, they both moved to the sofa, relaxing while watching the film "Allied".

They were sharing a big bowl of large popcorn and she was cuddled up to Rick on his settee. Every so often, Rick would plant kisses on her forehead. By the time the film had finished it was close to midnight. Rick and Michonne made their way to his bedroom. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep and was lightly snoring. Rick thought she looked beautiful in this moment and he knew he would love to wake up every day, and fall asleep every night with her in his arms.

* * *

 **Sunday morning...**

Sunday morning came around fairly quickly. They both exchanged numbers and spent the morning in bed talking about everything. They talked about what they liked, what they didn't like. They made love one more time before she had to leave and get ready for work the next day.

Rick knew it was time for her to go as Carl would be back soon. He walked her out of his apartment and called her a taxi to drop her off at home. Rick pulled in her for a deep passionate kiss. She stepped into the taxi and the taxi pulled out onto the road. Michonne felt a strange feeling, it almost felt like a sense of loss. After spending the weekend with Rick Grimes, she knew he was under her skin. It felt good to have this feeling again.

* * *

 **Authors note:** So Rick finally got his way with Michonne. That was some sexy times I hope the sex scenes did them justice he did have to tease her. I hope you liked this chapter our girl is a little bit sassy in this story and I like it. Please leave a comment, would be much appreciated. Chapter 3 and chapter 4 is in the works and already started, can't wait for more to come with these two, it's going to get interesting.


	3. I Came by

**Authors note:** Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews, silent view readers, people who have favoured and following this story, I hope you enjoy and continue to enjoy. I made a few amends on chapter 2, like a guest suggested so thank you for that. Chapter 4 is being done as you read this... Chapter 3 lets go...

 **Chapter 3**

 **I came by**

Monday morning came around fast in a blur. It was 6am and the sun was already shining _BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP_ that was the sound of Michonne's alarm going off, she rolled over to turn the alarm off. It was time for the working week to start, she groaned after having the most amazing weekend with Rick Grimes. Michonne wondered when the next time would be when she saw him.

Michonne didn't want to be too keen, so she thought she would wait to text him. They hadn't put a label on what they were yet and, she thought about whether or not she was ready to get into a relationship. Now 32...33 in a few months, her biological clock was ticking. Not that she was thinking of having kids with Rick, but her mind was working overtime. Oh god no! He already had a kid, she thought and quickly shook her head. _It was way_ _too soon to be thinking about that._

She got up and prepared to start her day by taking a cool shower. She still felt a little sore from the weekend's activities. Michonne remembered what he said to her when he stood in front of her: ' _eight you can handle eight easily or more...'_ Her face flushed warm from this memory. _She defiantly could and she did numerous times to be exact._

Michonne headed out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. It was only June, but already very warm outside. She put on a navy pencil skirt with a white blouse and opted to wear her dreads down. Pulling on her navy heels, she grabbed her bag and keys off the work surface and, keyed her code in to her apartment alarm panel.

Stepping out of her front door, Michonne pulled her black sunglasses down from the top of her head and walked to her car. Climbing into her Audi, she put the key into the ignition, pulled out of her parking spot, and sped down the peaceful and quiet- at least this time in the morning-street.

She quickly made a stop at Maurice's Coffee shop, where she ordered her usual latte and blueberry muffin.

Arriving at the office shortly after half past 7, she opened up her office by switching on the lights and, placing her bags across her desk and on the floor. She booted up her computer and began catching up on her emails. Monday mornings were always crazy busy. Catching up on case files, staff meeting, etc. After wrapping up her meetings and catching up with her boss Ezekiel, it was around 11 am. As she sat at her desk, Andrea came knocking on her office door wanting to know the gossip from the weekend.

* * *

 **Meanwhile over at the Atlanta police station...**

Rick walked into the station with his face beaming. He kept checking his phone all morning, secretly hoping she would text just so he could text her back. Rick didn't want to text and seem too keen... even though he really wanted to. This weekend had been fantastic. He missed her. Her body, her laugh, her voice. He missed everything. As Rick was walked down the corridor, Shane came up behind him and put his hands on both of Rick's shoulders.

"So there's my boy. I gotta know what happened with Michonne all weekend. I want all the sordid details. I want everythan man, don't leave nothan out," Rick stopped to turn and look at Shane.

"Well you aint gettin nothan so there aint nothan to leave out," Rick chuckled.

"What man? I tell you everythan," Shane quipped back, almost sulking.

"Yeah Shane, not by choice. I don't ask you. I got too much respect for Michonne to tell you what we did...I can tell you though it was good. Now that's all you're getting. Now let's get gone. We got a case to look into."

Both men continued to walk down the corridor, laughing as they headed towards their department.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Wright & Associates... **

Taking a seat across from Michonne, Andrea declared "God I couldn't wait for all the meetings to end. Been dying to speak to you and get all this good gossip," she smiled so wide you could see all her teeth.

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Well I ran into Mike at the club," Michonne commented.

"MIKE? As in Mike Mike?" Andrea said, leaning forward and putting her hands on Michonne's desk, her face stunned.

"Yes Mike! We only know one Mike," Michonne replied, relaxing backwards into her chair.

"Got it. Dick-head Mike. Sooo go on. What happened? What did he want? Was his girlfriend with him?" Andrea asked, scrunching her face.

"Well that's why I asked him where she was," Michonne said, gesturing with her hands.

Michonne went on to explain that Mike gripped her arm and had started to hurt her. Then out of nowhere, Rick came in and punched Mike in the face. For once, Andrea was speechless. She just nodded at everything Michonne was saying.

Michonne continued

"Then Rick stood over him threatening him basically to never speak to me again," she finished speaking.

"That's one of the reasons why I went home with him. He was there and was so protective. It was sexy as hell," Michonne said, picking a file up from her desk and wafting it in her face to cool down her flushed face.

"So basically, Grimes was like your knight and shining armour?" Andrea said. Michone replied with a smile on her face.

"Yeah you could say that...I had the best weekend with him this...this feels different, different than Mike... than with anybody really. I don't know it's weird ... and the sex..." Michonne closed her eyes. His dicking was first class.

"So how good are we talking?" Andrea raised her eyebrows.

"I swear every spot he hit. I didn't think was even possible," Michonne placed her hands in face, she couldn't contain her smile. She was feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You know, I knew it must have been good! You were in such a good mood for once. I guess it's because you finally got laid, "Andrea laughed.

Michonne looked back at her friend and said,

"He took control. I swear girl I just lost it. He was so had me doing stuff and thangs... driving me wild. He could have asked me to jump and I would have said how high. I didn't even know my name at one point...I still don't even know my name now; I am not even exaggerating."

Andrea and Michonne laughed together. After she stopped laughing she said. _Thangs_? Andrea thought.

"How was your night with Shane?"

Well Andrea didn't hold back what happened during her weekend, with Shane, telling Michonne how he did indeed do that thing with his tongue. They both burst into fits of giggles.

Andrea left her office shortly afterwards. Michonne texted back all her friends, who just clearly wanted the low down. She agreed to have dinner with them tomorrow at one of her favourite restaurants, just the six of them. Michonne asked Aaron if he could ring and make reservations. She was actually looking forward to it. Michonne then turned her attention back to her paper work and calling clients.

* * *

 **That afternoon...**

It was 12pm and still neither of them texted each other. Rick was sat in his office, unable concentrate on the case he was supposed to be working on. He started to get hungry and he thought he was hungry for something... just not food. He wondered if he could go by and surprise her. Rick got up from his desk, passing Shane on the way out. He told him he was going out for lunch.

"Hold on man I can come with you," Shane said, standing up and reaching for his jacket and wallet.

"NO!" Rick didn't mean to shout, but, did none the less. Shane gave him a stunned look.

"No," he quickly retracted, in a calmer tone.

"It's just I got somethan personal to do, I will stop off on the way back for somethan for you, your usual?"

"Yeah usual?" Shane looked at his friend confused as what just occurred and why he was so jumpy and secretive. Rick quickly jumped in his black SUV and headed towards Wright & Associates.

* * *

Michonne finally caught up with half the pile of paperwork on her desk. Her mind drifted back towards the weekend and being sexed by Rick. Michonne's body was aching, her muscles sore from the different positions he had her in. She thought back, biting her lip as she remembered being on top of him, reverse cowgirl, with her hands gripping the side of his thighs. He held onto her waist as she grinded down harder on his dick. Rick said he loved this position because he could see her ass bounce and it drove him crazy. The only downfall is that he couldn't see her tits bounce.

Michonne had to close her legs to relieve the pressure brought on by her memories of the weekend. Rick took control every time. Next time, she thought, she was going to take control. She was going to make him beg, tease him. She grinned, biting on her lip. A knock at the door woke her from her thoughts of sex with Rick.

"Go away Andrea I am busy now," she shouted with laughter in her tone. Something made her look up.

"I thought you were Andrea sor..." she slowed down her speaking to a halt. It was Aaron at her door, coughing slightly.

"You have a visitor."

Aaron moved out of the way and in walked Rick. _hmm_ he looked handsome today and there was a slight small grin on his face.

 _She looked really beautiful today,_ he thought. Michonne looked up at him. They both stared at each other as Aaron looked back and forth between them.

"Yeah this isn't awkward," Aaron said, turning to leave and closing the door behind him.

Rick walked over to her desk with his bow legged walk. _He was being a bit cocky_ , she thought. Michonne pushed her swivel chair away from her desk and turned to the side. So that she was facing him, her eyes looking straight up into those eyes. Those blue eyes was here for something, and truth be told, she was up for whatever it was. She was willing to give it to him; he bent down onto his heels and whispered in her ear.

"You see I came by because I am hungry Michonne, and I haven't eaten a thang today you know what I want? What I am hungry for?" He moved back. So he could see her face and tilted his head slightly titled his head to the side. She nodded, slowly.

"To take me out for lunch?" she assumed. He was definitely not here to take her out for lunch.

 _Oh_ _shit_. He smirked and she gulped. Michonne then realised what he was here for. He was looking her up and down. Eyes, breasts, then between her thighs. He lingered a bit too long there, licking his lips.

 _Oh god, not at work,_ she thought. _No not at work_. Rick moved onto his knees and rested his hands on her knees. He started to pull up her skirt above her thighs. Michonne sat up slightly, letting him lift her skirt up and bunched it around her waist.

She sat back down when he motioned her to do so. He hooked each leg over the chair so she was spread wide. He kissed both her inner thighs. He could smell her aroma and how turned on she was already.

It made him start to have an erection, and his pants growing tighter. Rick continued up her thighs, pulling her lace knickers to the side. He started to devour her. The first lick made Michonne gasp quite high. He started to lick, suck, and kiss every fold. He was starving and she was the only one who could feed him. Michonne ran her hands through his curls, gripping his hair tighter and tighter as he continued.

"Oh Rick, that feels so good don't... stop keep going." He looked up at her. Michonne's eyes were shut tight, looking as if she was trying to concentrate on her ever growing orgasm. Her moans were grew louder.

Rick thought about stopping because of how loud she was being, but instead he said

"Open your blouse baby. Play with your nipples for me show me... I missed seeing them. "She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He was looking right back at her, like he was staring into her soul. She nodded and unbuttoned her blouse for him. The fact that her office door didn't have a lock meant that anyone could walk in, at any minute, and catch him between her thighs. This only turned her on more. It would be worth it if they got caught.

He low-key growled when she revealed her full breasts, pulling her bra down. Michonne licked both her finger tips and rubbed them across each nipple, making them go hard. The wetness of her finger-tips added to the sensation. After seeing her do this, Rick started to lick faster, looking back down.

Michonne was overflowing. She could feel her essence between her thighs, dripping down her legs and between her crack. She moved her legs so each was draped over his shoulders. Rick started to swirl his tongue over her engorged clit, sucking, then licking, then kissing. Her legs started to shake. Michonne moved her hands back into his hair, gripping him tight and holding his mouth in place.

"Oh god... Ri... Ric... Rick. I am cumming, I am cumming...Oh my God keep going," Michonne panted as an orgasm rippled through her. Michonne was on a high and _it couldn't get any better than this,_ she thought. She released her grip on his hair. Rick licked up every bit, making her squirm underneath his touch. Rick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, getting back up on his feet stealing a quick kiss from her lips. She could taste herself on her lips. She licked them.

"Hmmm thanks for my lunch Chonne," Rick walked to the door and turned to face her with a smirk on his face. He walked out leaving Michonne sitting there, in complete shock, still coming down from her high. _How am I supposed to get any work done now?_ Michonne ran both her hands through her hair. She thought. Yeah next time, I am going to take control. I am going to take control. She tried convincing herself. _FUCK_. She was screwed.

* * *

Rick made his way back to Atlanta police station, stopping off at Shirley's Diner to pick up Shane's usual, like he said he would. He came strolling in the building and placed his order on Shane's desk.

"What took you so damn long man? Did you not get anything?" Shane asked opening his order up.

Rick replied.

"Nah I already ate," he said with a smirk on his face.

He stole one of Shane's fries and made his way into his office. Rick shut the door behind him before Shane could say anything. He carried on with his case, knowing now that he could finally concentrate.

* * *

Michonne re-positioned her knickers. She needed to make her way to the toilets, so she opened her office door, praying no one heard what just occurred in her office. Michonne thought she just about got away with it, until she looked to her right as she walked out of her office. There sat Aaron, grinning like the Cheshire cat. _Oh, god he had heard everything_ , she thought. He pulled his head down to his desk and said,

"I want all the details tomorrow!" He laughed, whilst reading a magazine. FUCK. She power walked past him to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

Somehow, Michonne managed to get through her day after Rick had left. It was close to 8pm by the time she made it home and she was exhausted. Michonne took a quick shower and had a bite to eat. She opened her phone up and saw a text from Rick. She immediately realised she wasn't tired anymore.

 ** _Rick:_** _I have been thinking about you all day... I can't wait to finish off what we started this afternoon. x_

She moaned at his admission. She could feel herself getting wet. There was more. Who was she kidding? There was _always_ more with Rick Grimes. She messaged back.

 ** _Michonne:_** _Yes I have been thinking about you too... so we weren't finished? Because, I thought you had enough of me today and all weekend x_

 ** _Rick:_** _See Michonne? I keep telling you, that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days...Can I ring you? X_

When he texted back she had a cheeky grin on her face. She loved to play him like that. She thought about the ways he could punish her with his mouth. Hmmm.

 ** _Michonne:_** _Yes x_

Michonne picked up on the second ring. His voice on the phone was very deep and his accent was really sexy, she thought.

 _"Hi,"_ he said.

"Hey, how's Carl doing?"

 _"Yeah, he's good. Thanks for askin. Just in his room like always."_

He liked the fact even though Michonne had never met his son, she asked about him and genuinely cared.

 _"How was your day?"_ He asked.

"Good, very busy day. What about your day? I had a visitor today." She replied almost smiling.

 _"Yeah my day was good, better than good actually. Oh, yeah who?"_ he asked. He could tell she was smiling from ear to ear. Truth be told so was he.

"Oh, some guy. I don't think you know him..."She started laughing.

He chuckled.

 _"Well I hope this guy knows how you like thangs ... how you like to be taken care of."_

"Hmmmm," she moaned into the phone. That moan was starting to do thangs to him, he had to stop and think aboutwhy he was calling again.

 _"There was a reason I rang,"_ he confessed.

 _"Can we do somethan this weekend together? Alone?"_

"Are you asking me out on a date? she asked.

There was a slight pause. _"Yeah I am,"_ he admitted.

She smiled. I would love to. What do you suggest? Actually, I know the perfect place! It's's called 'The Willow'. It has a really nice outside area with lights and decking its beautiful this time of year," she said.

 _"Sounds perfect,"_ he replied.

"I'll text you my address. You can come pick me up, on Saturday evening about 6, does that work for you?" She said.

 _"Yeah, that sounds good,"_ he replied.

They both ended the call by wishing each other night. After getting off the phone, Michonne texted Rick her home address. She was really looking forward to their date and spending some alone time with him.

* * *

The next night, Michonne caught up with her friends over dinner. They spent the evening making jokes and laughing. She got gossip that Glenn and Maggie were now dating and that Maggie was taking him to see her daddy Hershel and his farm. Andrea and Shane were at it 'like rabbits'. Rosita and Abraham were planning about their future, and Sasha and Daryl were 'taking things slow'.

Overall, she was happy her friends were happy and everyone had found someone. Plus, they were Rick's friends, so she knew they were in good hands. Michonne didn't go into too much detail about her weekend with Rick, although she did mention what happened with Mike.

Their conversation was about to move on, when Aaron said,

"So what happened yesterday when he visited? Those noises were...?" Aaron laughed, holding his drinks menu to his face.

Rosita, Maggie, and Sasha all leaned in across the table, their eyes wide with smiles.

Michonne looked at him and gasped, hitting his right arm and starting to laugh.

"Ouch!" he said, whilst laughing and rubbing his arm.

"He came to your office yesterday? So that's where he went..." Andrea said, raising her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Michonne replied.

"Well, Shane said he was acting really strange and just upped and left at lunch time. Oh my God, I can't wait to tell him.!" Andrea said, laughing and putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh...Please don't," Michonne begged.

Sasha jumped into the conversation and asked "sooo what _did_ happen then?"

All eyes were on Michonne as, she lifted her wine glass to her lips and took a sip, a grin firmly set on her face.

"Let's just say he came by to EAT and I am not talking about food..."

The table exploded into fits of laughter, Michonne herself joining in. Their food came just in time, so she didn't have to delve more into her sex life. The rest of the evening was spent having really good fun. They called it a night around 10pm.

* * *

 **Saturday...**

Saturday came round fast and after getting through the week without seeing Rick's face since Monday, she was excited to see him tonight on their first official date.

Michonne didn't know what to wear for her date, so she went through her closest, pulling out varies dress, skirts, and pants. She couldn't decide, but finally settled on a matching high waisted floaty floral skirt and bandeau top which showed off little bit of her toned stomach. She styled her hair up in a bun and left down a few pieces. She wore statement gold earrings, an ear cuff, a few bracelets, and an arm cuff. She capped off her look with a pair of black heels. Michonne admired her reflection. She looked good. Michonne applied her deep red lipstick in front of the mirror in the hallway, just as she heard a knock at the door.

She shouted,

"I'm coming," grabbing her clutch, keys and phone as she made her way to her front door. She opened the door and found Rick standing there at her threshold.

He looked Michonne up and down. She looked divine and sexy as hell. _DAMN. Food could wait,_ he thought. He pulled her in for a kiss, grabbing her waist, and squeezing her bum. Michonne had to swat his hand away to get them moving. She wiped her lipstick off his lips with her finger.

"You will have to wait until later, our table's waiting..." Keying her alarm code in first, Michonne pulled Rick by his arm out the door.

They arrived at _The Willow._ It was beautiful, just like Michonne had described. The waiter showed them to their table, located outside on the patio. There were fairy lights dangled around the outside of the fences and in the trees surrounding the patio. It made the evening even more romantic. Rick pulled Michonne's chair out for her. She sat down as he made his way the table and sitting down across from her.

Michonne pulled her napkin out and placed it across her lap. They both picked up a menu, trying to decide what they were going to have.

"You see anything on the menu you like?" Michonne asked, whilst studying her own menu. She already knew was she was going to order, having been here before.

"Hmm ... yeah you," he said, looking up from his menu and smiling.

Michonne looked up at him "well I am not on the menu, so pick something else," she laughed.

After the waiter came and took their order, then delivered their drinks and meals, they sat and ate, catching up about their working week and many other topics.

Rick told her all about how he met Shane and how they became such close buddies. Michonne really enjoyed listening to him talk about his life. Hearing about this earlier life in Kings County made it sounded like such a quaint town. He even promised to one day take her there, if she was lucky...

Full after dinner, dessert, and wine, they paid there bill.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Michonne asked. She already knew what his answer would be.

"Yeah sure, that would be nice," Rick replied.

* * *

The weather always felt warm and a little humid in Atlanta Georgia this time of year, but it felt perfect to be here with Rick. As they walked back to Rick's car he reached out for Michonne's hand. They intertwined their fingers, walking through the parking lot in silence.

Rick opened his SUV's passenger door and Michonne hopped in. They made their way back to Michonne's apartment. Once they got inside, she keyed in her code to disable the alarm and, kicked off her shoes at the door; Rick did the same.

Michonne gave Rick a guided tour of her apartment. _It was exquisite, just like her,_ he thought. The decor matched her sense of style easily. Michonne went over to the fridge poured them both a glass of wine. Rick had made himself comfortable on the couch, so she sauntered back over to him and handed him his glass. He took a sip, his eyes never leaving hers as he sat his glass down on the side table.

"I have somethan I er wanted to speak to you about...," he said, looking really nervous. Michonne took a quick sip and placed her glass down next to Rick's.

"O...k," she was starting to feel slightly worried. Michonne thought _Oh god, this was the part where he tells me he's really a murderer. If he kills me now, at least I would have lived a partly happily fulfilled life._

"It isn't just about the sex with you Michonne and that, that's incredible," he grinned.

She smiled shyly at this confession.

"I want to date you. I want a relationship with you. I want you to meet my son one day. It's important to me, you're important to me. Would you like this? Us?" he gestured between the two of them.

"To be in an exclusive relationship," he said, glancing down at the settee.

"I know we aint known each other long, but I think there's some-than here. At least, the start of some-than," he said, lifting his eyes up to look into hers. She was staring back at him.

"Yes, I would like that Rick," she said, moving in for a kiss, which quickly deepened. He let his tongue slip into her mouth. She could taste the wine on his tongue.

"Hmmm," she moaned. Michonne grabbed Rick's hand and led him towards her bedroom.

Michonne walked over to her bedside cabinet and turned on her light. It was dim and low and perfect. Rick sat down on her bed pulling Michonne in for a kiss. As he pulled her closer to him, she paused to step out of her skirt and quickly took her top off. _No bra again._ He placed his hands on her stomach and swirled his tongue around each breast.

He started to kiss along her stomach, tickling her tummy with his beard. Michonne laced her hands through his hair. He flipped her over him so she was on her back, on the bed. Rick kissed his way back up her body, up to her lips and grabbed her face in his hands.

Michonne rolled them over so she was straddling him. She kissed his lips, un-buttoning his shirt and helping him take it off his jeans at the same time. She pulled his jeans off, setting free his member. It was big. She pushed him back down onto her bed, kneeling and kissing her way towards his inner thighs, his dick was twitching with each kiss. Michonne thoroughly appreciated his form; legs that were strong not to muscly or too hairy. Rick was moaned under her caresses.

"OH... Michonne you don't have to do this," he said. She suddenly wrapped her lips around him. He let out a loud gasp as she literally sucked all the air out of his body.

This was his first blowjob in years and Michonne looking up and making eye contact with him the entire time turned him on even more. Staring into those dark brown eyes, he rolled his eyes back to his head and placed his head on the pillow. She started to hum whilst sucking him, then licked her tongue all the way from his base until his head, placing her lips over the top while gently sucking

She was taking him all in and could see the pleasure on his face. She started to move her hands at the same pace as her mouth, eliciting a loud groan from him. Michonne was getting so turned on that she straddled one of his thighs and started to grind against his leg. She was so wet and was stimulating her clit against his body, turning him on even more as he could feel her juices all over his leg. He pulled her hair out of her face, holding it her in his right hand with a tight grip. His left hand gripped the bed sheets; he kept his head tilted, looking down at her.

"OOOHHH Michonne ... fuck," Her lips and tongue felt so amazing that he had to make her stop, otherwise, he would cum everywhere. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up, stopping to lick her lips and starting to trail her body back up his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He could taste himself on her mouth.

He growled "That mouth of yours is so good," kissing her lips again passionately.

The next minute, Michonne was laying on her back, on the bed, with Rick kneeling above her. She placed her right leg on Ricks shoulder and her left leg wrapped around his waist. Rick held onto her ankle with his right hand, entering her slowly. Michonne let out a moan, their love-making starting off slowly and sensually.

It could have been, the heat from their bodies, or the fact it was so warm outside but tonight, this felt different. Maybe it was their togetherness, their closeness. Maybe it was the start of love between two people.

"Hmmmm," he moaned, rubbing her clit and nearly sending he over the edge. This position allowed for deep penetration. With each thrust, the wave of her orgasm started to build. Her breasts were bouncing with every stroke. Rick looked down at her body, watching himself go in and out of her, in and out of her. Over and over again.

The fact she was his girlfriend made everything more real, he thought, looking down at her perfect body. He loved his skin colour against hers, hers against his, it only turned him on more. He started to thrust more quickly into her. Rick was going harder and deeper.

"Oh fuck... You're so deep," she moaned. He was determined to make her scream tonight.

Rick let go of her leg and she wrapped them both around his waist, pulling him more deeply into her. He leaned down and licked each nipple, then kissed her lips. _The sex feels intense tonight,_ she thought.

Michonne grabbed onto both his arms and started to scratching at his skin. There it was-her orgasm reaching its peak. She pulled her head back, looking into his blue eyes. Rick moved his forehead to hers; she closed her eyes and circled her arms to around his neck, needing him closer. That was all it took for her body to once again surrender to Rick's control.

"Oooo...oh... OHH OHH OHHHH RICK RICK!" she screamed, in shock. That was the best climax she had ever experienced. After just witnessing Michonne climax, Rick picked up his pace. He moved his head away from her forehead and he sat up and whispered.

"Get on top baby."

 _There he was taking control again,_ she thought.

Michonne got on top and lowered herself onto him, placing both her knees on either side. Rick was back deep inside of her again. Michonne started to swivel her hips from side to side. She then started to bounce. She flicked her hair to the right hand side and placed her left hand on his stomach, trying to keep her balance. She looked down at him moaning.

"Hmmm faster... ride me harder baby," Rick said whilst he smacked her ass. He bit her bottom lip then leaned back and watched Michonne ride him hard. Watching from this angle, while palming both of her breasts, slightly tugging at each of her nipples, was one of his favourite things.

"I'm cumming Michonne," Rick said, pulling Michonne hips into place and holding her still as he thrust up into her, grunting and groaning. After he came, she rotated her hips gently on him a few more times as she too reached her bliss. She moved down and kissed his lips, climbing off him and laying down on her back next to him on her back.

"That was amazing," she said, unsteadily.

She turned to him and said "so, you're staying the night right?"

"Yeah, unless you want me to go," he replied.

"No, nooo, course I want you to stay," she said, gently kissing his lips. They got up and showered together, later they both falling asleep as Rick gently massaging her arm. Today had been a good day.

* * *

After waking the next morning, they spent it in bed talking and laughing. They both decided they would catch a film, as Carl wasn't due home until around 7pm. They decided to watch Kong: Skull Island .He realised Michonne had a sweet tooth, as she picked up a pick and mix sweet bags, popcorn, nachos and some ice cream. Rick looked at her thinking, _I don't where she puts it all. Maybe in that ass_ he laughed to himself.

"You sharing some of that?" he asked rubbing his eyebrow.

"Only if you ask nicely," She smiled.

The weekend was nearly over and a feeling of dread started to come over Michonne. But then she realised that Rick was now her boyfriend she could talk to him as much as she wanted to. After the film finished, Rick dropped Michonne back off at her apartment, where he pulled her in for a deep kiss, grabbing her waist. He reluctantly let her go, but smiled as he got into his car as he looked up and saw Michonne watching him drive off. This _had been the best weekend by far in a long time and it was all because of Rick Grimes,_ she thought.

* * *

 **One week later...**

Michonne sat on Rick's leather couch with her legs crossed. She was still contemplating how she was going to take control of Rick. Yes, he was amazing in bed, but she was supposed to be this tough lawyer. How could she be a badass when she lost control with Rick? She didn't even know who she was anymore when they have sex.

Could surprise him in his office? NO! Maybe dinner on Friday before she meets up with her friends at the club? She could drive him wild and tease him all night, then leave him to go home on his own. NO! She thought.

Lingerie? YES. She knew just the place: "sweet nothings" it was called. She pulled out her phone and texted Andrea, telling her they was going shopping on Saturday at the sexiest lingerie place just on the outside of town. She was looking for something special and a bit different. Michonne agreed that she would come around to pick Andrea up.

She placed her phone to the side and couldn't help but imagine how Rick would literally be begging to take her then and there when he saw the lingerie. He wouldn't be able to resist her. Rick placed a hand on Michonne's shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Michonne, not next weekend but weekend after. Lori has somethang going on, so Carl's staying with me. So I was asking, do you want to meet him? We can all go out together. The carnivals in town, if you wanted to go?" he said.

He was holding his breath. _Was this all too much? Too soon?_ He thought whilst scanning her eyes.

"I would love to Rick. I have been dying to meet him," she said happily. Michonne was really pleased he was finally introducing her to his son.

"I was going to ask, babe, do you want to come to my place this Saturday? About 7pm. I can cook us something nice to eat and you can stay the night," she said with a grin.

He agreed and gave her a kiss. She smirked to herself. Yes indeed, her plan was being put into motion.

* * *

 **Authors note:** I always felt that when Rick was with Lori, he was very sexual reclusive. So, I imagine that when he's with Michonne, he's allowed to explore things that Lori wouldn't have let him do.

I feel that Rick and Michonne have such amazing chemistry and that it isn't just about the sex. That's just one component of their relationship. He has a lot of respect for her. I love the fact that their in this interracial couple it's so sexy.

In other chapters, they may explore other things as I do quite enjoy writing the smut. I am still unsure where I am going to go with this story but stick around to find out. If you have time, please leave a review.

* * *

 **Next chapter:** Michonne gets introduced to Carl, and Andrea and Michonne take a little shopping trip. Will Michonne ever get a chance to take control of Rick?


	4. I've lost control

**Authors note:** Thanks for all the comments and reviews again and follows, silent readers, I appreciate it so much. One Guest who wrote about the sex scenes, you had me laughing so hard that your here for a begging Rick so let's see what I can do for you? I am still feeling slight salty AF we didn't get that scene in 7x12, so my imagination runs wild with scenarios. I have started parts of chapter 5. I think I know where we're going with this now... Heads up: this chapter is quite long.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **I've lost control**

Michonne drove over to Andrea's house to collect her around 10 am on a Saturday morning. _HONK HONK._ Michonne wound the window down on her white Audi. She was wearing her gold aviator sunglasses. She leant across the passenger seat and shouted out to Andrea, who had just stepped out her front door.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping," Michonne smiled.

"As if your quoting Mean Girls! Aren't you like 35?" Andrea cackled.

"35? My ass! You're closer to 35 than me!" Michonne said whilst side eyeing her friend.

"It's too early for this," Andrea moaned, whilst opening Michonne's car door, slipping in and putting on her seat belt.

"Andrea, it's 10 am, plus I brought you coffee from Maurice's," Michonne replied, whilst handing her a large cup of latte. Andrea took the latte out of Michonne's hands, sporting her black aviator sunglasses, which covered her eyes.

"Why are you even tired?" Michonne asked. Andrea was about to open her mouth to answer, when Michonne held up her hand and said,

"Wait don't answer that," shaking her head. She knew exactly why she was tired. _Shane._

Michonne switched the radio on to the sounds of Beyonce's _Sorry_.

"I love this song," Michonne said, turning the music up louder. Jumping on the highway, she pulled the rest of her car windows breeze from the air con and the breeze wafting through the windows were making this humid day feel cooler.

They arrived at _Phipps Plaza_ just before 11 am. They then decided they was going to shop first, then grab some lunch, then spend the rest of the afternoon at Michonne's apartment until Rick and Shane both finished working. They made their way through various shops, picking up new dresses, new shoes, and handbags. Michonne made a stop outside of a comic and gaming store.

"I need to pick something up for Carl. Rick said he likes comic books," Michonne said, walking through the store entrance.

"Oh, you're meeting him next week?" Andrea replied.

"Yeah. I am really looking forward to it actually," Michonne smiled, whilst looking at numerous comics. Michonne picked out a few comic books to her liking, a few games, and paid for the items.

They made their way to the most expensive and luxurious side of the Mall. Michonne stopped right in front of the shop which was her main purpose for today. They made their way inside _Sweet Nothings._ It was the most expensive lingerie shop in town and if you wanted something a bit different or special, this was the place to be. Michonne opened the door and was immediately greeted by a shop assistant named Rachel.

"Can I help you with anything today ladies?" she asked, her voice soft and sultry.

"Hmmm. I am looking for something to wear for my boyfriend that will have him _BEGGING_. I am just going to have a look around – but thank you," Michonne replied, smiling whilst scanning the shop.

"Well, if you need any more assistance, please let me know," Rachel said, sauntering her way down to the next customer.

Michonne started walking down the various aisles. _Sweet Nothings_ had everything imaginable: Nipple tassels, handcuffs, whips different types of lubes, body butters, and massage oils. Hmm. She wondered if Rick would be open to trying new things. _Of course Rick would,_ she snickered.

"What are you after?" Andrea asked.

"I told you. I am looking for something to drive him wild. I didn't even know my name. I told you this I need something that will drive _him_ crazy," Michonne replied scanning the aisles.

She ran her hands through various outfits, picking them up and putting them down. Baby doll. _a bit too tame for what I am going after_. Latex. _Hell no._ Probably would look good in it though, she thought. Camisole. _Not sexy enough_. Basque. _No I want to be able to breathe_. Then, something displayed on the shop mannequin caught her eye. She turned to look at Andrea, pointing at the outfit.

"I think this one. He won't know what hit him," she smirked.

Andrea turned around and looked up and said,

"Omg Mich, that's _if_ he survives... you will look amazing in that."

"Oh don't worry Andrea. I plan on making sure he survives... but he has to learn I don't lose my words and become a hot mess. Are you going to get anything?" Michonne asked.

Michonne called Rachel back over to them, explaining that this was the one. Rachel brought a new one out of the back and wrapped it up in a nice red and black box with black tissue paper.

Andrea finally decided on a matching baby pink lace bra set with a matching thong. They both went to the counter and paid for their items. Michonne also bought some extra lingerie sets, including a red lace push up bra and matching lace knickers with frills on the side and some see through shorts. Since Rick loves her ass so much, he would love these. She added a matching see through bra and some lube.

"Lube? What do you plan on doing with that?" Andrea asked, laughing.

Michonne shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her friend. They strolled back to the car and placed all the shopping bags in the boot of Michonne's car. They both hopped in and wound down the windows. Michonne turned the radio up full blast as they made their way to the supermarket.

* * *

Michonne pulled into the supermarket car park and parked her car. She knew exactly what items to get. She was going to spoil him tonight and have him begging. She made Andrea push the shopping cart all the way round the store. She decided she was going to cook orange glazed roast duck with a port wine sauce, a side of dauphinoise potatoes, fresh vegetables, and strawberry cheesecake for dessert. She also picked up some extra bottles of wine and a bottle of whiskey for Rick.

She added chocolate pudding ingredients for Carl since, Rick had said it was his favourite pudding. She planned to make a home-made for him when she meets him next week. Michonne placed all the items in her trolley. Michonne and Andrea were just about to turn the corner when someone shouted her name.

"MICHONNE!" a voice boomed down the aisle. _MIKE._ She closed her eyes. Fuck sake. _This is all I need right now,_ she thought.

She slowly turned around to look at him. She hadn't seen him since that night out weeks ago. Oh God. You could still see his face all bruised from what happened. His lip was still cut up and he had a slight bruise on his cheek.

"Mike, I know you just didn't shout my name in the middle of the supermarket!" Michonne said, starting to raise her voice. She was about to speak again when Mike cut her off and spoke over her.

"Oh don't worry. I am suing your boyfriend. He did this to me," Mike said, standing right in front of Michonne while pointing at his own face. _Boyfriend how did he know?_ She thought.

Andrea stood with her arms folded "Oh go away Mike. Don't' you not have anything better to do!?"

Mike cut his eye at Andrea and Michonne.

"This isn't over Michonne," Mike said, whilst storming off away from them.

Andrea turned to look at Michonne and said,

"So, do you think it's true what he's doing?"

"I don't know," Michonne replied, watching where Mike walk away.

"What do you think will happen when you tell Rick?" Andrea asked, looking concerned.

"Who knows...? He will probably want to break his legs or something," she replied, causing both of them to laugh aloud.

"Anyway, I am not letting him spoil my evening with Rick," Michonne replied.

Michonne and Andrea made their way to the checkout and stood in the queue. They finally made their way to the cashier, who started to ring up her items.

Michonne looked up and saw that her name tag read _"LORI?"_ Lori looked up at the mention of her name. They were both looking at each other. Michonne smiled. Lori had a tight lipped smile on her face.

"Sorry. Just seen your name tag," Michonne said, trying to laugh it off. _Awkward,_ she thought.

Michonne was thinking _Shit Lori?_ Was this day just going from bad to worse? This must be Rick's ex wife. She started to take notice of Lori's features. She had long brown hair, which was tied up in a scrunchie. She was tall, very thin, had pale skin and brown eyes that looked tired. She was wearing a white vest top and a blue checkered shirt. Yes, Lori was very much the opposite of Michonne. After all the items were rung up, Michonne paid.

They were half way down when Michonne told Andrea who she thought the cashier was. Andrea turned her head and looked back at the woman and spoke,

"LORI? As in Rick's ex-wife? Ricks ex wife just served us? ... With the items you're cooking her ex husband tonight? The same guy you're having hot sex with?"

"Yesss now keep your voice down!" Michonne replied, trying to shush Andrea.

"Come on we need to go," Michonne said, pulling her arm. She decided it was best not to mention she bumped into Lori just yet. As she had to explain the whole mike situation. Lori tuned her head, watching Michonne and Andrea leave the supermarket.

* * *

Michonne drove them back to her apartment. They headed up in the lift with all their shopping bags. Andrea left hers by the door. Michonne put all the food away in the fridge and cupboard, and then made her way to her bedroom to place the rest of her shopping away.

Andrea pulled a chair up, sitting on the bar stool that faced the kitchen, and poured them a glass of wine to share. It was around 5pm as Michonne put the duck in the oven; as it would take about 2 hours to cook.

Michonne received a text from Rick about 6pm saying he had gotten off work early that he was on his way with Shane, who would be collecting Andrea. Thirty minutes later, there was a knock at her apartment door. She went over to open it, and there stood Rick and Shane. She welcomed them both in.

Shane wolf whistled as he stepped inside Michonne's apartment.

"WOW I aint never seen anythan like this before! This place is amazing," Shane said, looking around the room.

Rick said "Ignore Shane. He common. He aint never had or seen nice thangs before in his life," he said in his southern accent.

Michonne laughed at his joke and hit his arm. Michonne looked really relaxed and casual, Rick thought. She was wearing jean shorts. Her ass looked magnificent in them and he couldn't wait to see that thang again later tonight. He smiled to himself.

She was also wearing a purple cami top too, her dreads were worn half up and down. She sat back down at the bar stool in her kitchen and he walked over and placed a hand gently on her back. He gave her a kiss on her lips, lingering just a bit too long. She tasted of toothpaste.

"You look beautiful babe... I missed you today," Rick said.

"Thank you ... I missed you too," she beamed.

Andrea could tell her friend was really happy recently and it was all because of Grimes. Andrea scoffed and hit Shane's chest and spoke

"You see? That's what I want. Take notes," and pointed at Rick and Michonne.

Shane came up closer behind Andrea and put his arms around her waist. He whispered something in her ear she let out a loud laugh and he tickled her waist. Michonne turned to face Rick. She was going to tell him about Mike and what happened at the supermarket.

"Sooo, today when we went to the supermarket, we saw Mike," Michonne said as she watched Rick's blue eyes start to fade from warm to cold. His face expression started to change.

"And he's suing you." Michonne said, casually dropping the last part into the conversation.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rick replied, his face was angry.

"Did I not tell him to leave you alone and to not speak you again...?" Rick practically roared.

"Well you did break his fucking face," Andrea snorted. Michonne grinned, slightly.

"Not like he didn't deserve it," Andrea said.

"I wasn't fucking kidding Michonne. Does he need me to break his fucking legs because I will do that as well."Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, getting angrier by the minute. Rick was pissed off at the fact that Mike hadn't listened to a word he said.

"It's fine. I will sort it out. I have secrets on him," she said, tugging his arm.

Rick turned to look at Michonne's face and spoke.

"No Michonne. It's not fine. I am not having him hurt you. I told him not to speak to you and he did... he has a death wish."

"He's a dead man walking," Shane said, taking a seat next to Andrea.

Michonne placed her hand in Ricks and nuzzled her head in his neck, trying to calm him down. She new genuinely how much Rick cared and it was sweet to see. Andrea and Shane stayed for about another hour, where they laughed and made jokes. Rick seemed to come out of his mood. Andrea got up first and headed towards the front door and, Shane followed suit.

"Well, I am going to have to go, leave you two love birds to it. Come on Shane help me with my bags," she said.

"Are all these yours woman?" Shane said, bending down to pick them up.

Andrea turned to Shane and replied.

"Yes. Now grab them. There might be somethan in there for you later, if you play your cards right," she flirted.

Shane looked up with a grin and raised his eyebrow. Michonne escorted Andrea and Shane out and gave Andrea a kiss on the cheek.

"Catch up on Monday?" Michonne asked as she started to shut her door.

"Yes can't wait," Andrea winked.

Michonne knew exactly what she meant. If this weekend as planned, she would have something good for her on Monday morning and Andrea couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Later that evening...**

Rick loved the dinner that Michonne had made for him. He kept complimenting her on how good her cooking was. He was very grateful and very full.

"I am going to go wash up. Why don't you relax on the couch? I'll be about 15 minutes," Michonne said, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Rick wanted to help. _He's so persistent,_ she thought. She managed to convince him she was fine. As she actually ran to her bedroom to change and get ready for tonight's antics. Rick was so wrapped up with what was on the TV in the living room that he didn't see her slip out of the kitchen.

She put her outfit on, applied her red lipstick, and pulled her hair out so that her locs were down. Michonne looked at herself one last time in her mirror. _Ok you got this._ She exhaled.

Michonne made her way back into the living room where Rick sat. She grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. And she turned her stereo speakers, which were hooked up around the living room so that the music echoed throughout the apartment. Ariana Grande's- _Dangerous Woman_ started to play.

Rick moved to see what was happening, but Michonne came up quick behind him and placed both of her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Take your shirt of baby," she whispered in his ear and gave it a quick lick.

He tried to turn around again to face her but she stopped him with both hands, this time tightening her grip.

"NO!" she said firmly.

A slight grin formed on his face. He was intrigued what was going on. Rick then proceeded to take his shirt off, and he placed it at the side of him.

"Hmmm good boy," Michonne playfully said.

She pulled him back so that his head lay on the back of her couch. She started to massage his shoulders, then his scalp, running her fingers through his loose curls. He closed his eyes and groaned. Michonne stopped and came to stand in front of him.

He opened his eyes and was in shock. Rick couldn't believe what he was looking at. _FUCK_. He swallowed. There stood his girlfriend in front of him wearing a gorgeous black sheer lace and fishnet body stocking. It was an all in one lingerie set and was skintight. The best feature was the open crotch, which would allow easy intimate access since she was wearing no underwear. You could make out her toned stomach through the sheer fabric. He could see her dark nipples beneath the lace top. They stood at attention. The stockings accentuated her already toned legs. No one had ever dressed up for him like this before. His grin was huge. His dick was hard.

Rick looked Michonne up and down, then up and down again. His mouth was slightly agape now. Her hair was also down and she was wearing deep red lipstick. She had finished her look with a pair of sexy black skyscraper heels. _FUCK._ He thought.

Michonne strutted to the kitchen, sexy and sultry, knowing her ass was on show. _Crotch less ... So fucking sexy._ Rick thought. Her ass was jiggling with each step. Rick grew even harder. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. His blue eyes followed her every move.

She grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen counter top. _For some Dutch courage._ She drank from the bottle, a little bit spilling down her chin and neck. Michonne grabbed a cloth from the side and dabbed the wine off her neck and chin. She placed the cloth back down. She started to speak as she sauntered back over to him.

"You, see I've been doing some thinking Rick, long and hard, about what I am going to do to you tonight..."She was being so confident. He tried to move forward to touch her but she patted his hand away.

"No no nooo. Not yet. You can't touch with your hands. That's the rule tonight...You obey that rule and you can have me anyway. You want me baby, but first..."

"Oh my god Michonne you look so sexy," Rick finally spoke. His voice was shaky.

Michonne stood up over him on her couch. With her back to him, she bent down slowly. so that her legs was spread out on each side of his legs, her head resting on her his left shoulder. She flicked her hair back onto his shoulder and started to play with herself. She turned slightly, moaning in his ear and gently sucking, licking, and biting his ear lobe. He could smell her. That coconut scent he loved so much. He wanted to taste... he wanted to touch.

Michonne spoke so softly and sexily.

"Hmm. Wish it was your fingers Rick on me now, but there are rules. Rules that need to be followed I- am- so ... WET," she said, exaggerating the wet part.

He was finding it so hard not touching her. Her ass was grinding down hard on his hard erection. He moved to unzip his jeans. It was getting unbearable. He needed room to breathe.

He so desperately wanted to run his hands over her legs and in between her thighs. He wanted to feel her. He thought about doing just that,but then thought against it.

"Michonne... let me do that," he purred. He knew saying her name drove her wild. She moaned again but got up from his lap stealing a quick kiss on his lips, barely even brushing them, as if she didn't want to get up at all. He jerked forward missing the warm contact of her body.

Michonne stood in front of Rick. She licked her fingers, swirling her tongue around and around. He nearly came there and then. He was mesmerized by her movements.

"Hmmm have a taste," she said, looking into those blue clear blue eyes that right now were filled with lust.

"On your knees now Rick, "she said slowly, pushing him forward with her hand. Rick got off the couch and down onto his knees.

"I will tell you when you can stop licking," she bent down and whispered next to his ear. Her cool breath blew on his ear. She moved a leg over his shoulder, standing on one leg as she raised her other leg. He could see pussy was glistening. _So wet_. He placed his mouth on her pussy and started to weave his tongue over her folds, making circular motions, then slow and broad licks as he made his tongue as wide as possible.

"Do you like this?" he pulled away and asked, looking up at her.

"YESSSS now shut up I didn't tell you to speak," she closed her eyes, with a wide smile on her face.

He grinned into her pussy and started back circling his tongue over her wet luscious folds. _She would defiantly be paying for that_ , he thought. She gripped his hair tight.

"FUCKK!" she groaned out.

"Keep going," her voice was stern. She was getting wetter and wetter. He knew she was going to cum soon.

"Hmm your tongue feels so good," Michonne moaned.

He kept repeating the same motion, licking her wet centre. He buried his nose deep. He loved it when he got to eat her out. Rick slipped his tongue in and out of her opening, then started to use the tip of his tongue for stimulation. Then, that wave began in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't move keep you're... head still... keep your tongue... like that," Michonne barely managed to say.

She held Rick's head in place, gripping his hair even more tightly and starting to fuck Rick's tongue. It kept going over that same sweet spot. And it hit Michonne. Dramatically, she came all over Rick's mouth. Rick lapped up every drop Michonne had to give him. She pulled her leg off his shoulder and pushed her foot against his chest, gently pushing him. She turned ever so slightly so he could see her ass. He looked up at her. He licked his lips, savouring her taste. He knelt on the floor still _waiting_. Waiting for what was next for him.

* * *

They made their way in to her bedroom, Rick following behind Michonne. Michonne pushed her warm hands into the waistband of Rick's boxers. She could feel and see his erection and it was making her even wetter, if that was possible. She licked her lips. She pushed her hands further in and dragged his Jeans down with his boxers. He stepped out of them. There stood Rick Grimes, completely naked, before her. Michonne looked at him, licking her lips she looked him up and down. Eyes, chest, dick.

Michonne placed a hand on his chest and pushed Rick to sit on her grey vanity chair. Rick was being really quiet, Michonne thought.

"Hmm Rick, how much do you like it when I fuck you when I am on top?" Michonne asked, looking at him.

He cleared his throat, and tried to swallow. It was so dry, but he just about managed to get out,

"You know I love it when you're on top – I love it when you ride me."

She straddled Rick, placing her hands on his shoulders. With her feet on the floor, she started to rub herself over the top of his erection, which was already rubbing the outside of her folds. She started to move gazing into his eyes she moaned,

"Hmmm feels so good." Michonne got up from his knee.

She started to kiss down his chest. She licked her lips. He was so hard and there was a bit of pre cum leaking from his centre. She bent down and licked it off. Then she started to rub over his balls with her left hand, lightly squeezing them together. Michonne worked on stroking him with her right hand. Michonne gripped Rick firmly in her hand, keeping a tight hold as she moved her fist up and down his shaft. Michonne gently started to increase the pressure of her grip as she stoked him faster. She watched him. His eyes were closed, clearly enjoying this moment.

"Ohhh don't stop that Michonne I am going to cum," Rick said, almost out of breath.

 _Yeah he was defiantly nearly there_. Michonne stopped and removed her hand. Rick's **eyes** snapped open in shock. _Has she has just stopped when I am about to cum?_ He's never wanted her more, _needed_ her more than in the last few minutes. _Oh god he wanted her badly_.

She started sucking on his neck, kissing and licking him, even gently biting. This was driving him crazy. He started to breathe heavily. This was torture for him. It really was. His hands gripped the chair tight because he couldn't touch her. His tight grip caused Rick's hands to change colour.

Michonne was being so demanding, showing him who's boss and making him beg. She was taking the lead, taking control. This excited him, but not having that control made him feel like he was nearly losing it.

"What do you want Rick?" Michonne teasingly asked. He had heard those words before. _Fuck_.

"I er want you..," he struggled to say.

"What do you want from me? ... You're going to have to better than that RICK". She got up and stood in front of him.

"I want to touch you..." Rick struggled to say.

"Touch me where?" Michonne jokingly asked.

"Everywhere ..." Rick replied, rubbing his hand through his beard.

"Do you think you deserve to touch me now?" Michonne asked.

"Yes," he said.

Michonne looked up at the ceiling placing her finger on her lips and then looked at his face and spoke

"Ermmm...no. I don't so." He closed his eyes.

Rick's mouth fell to the floor, he was so shocked. She was playing hard to get. He felt weak and she was going to make him beg. Hell, he was more than happy to beg now.

"Please ... Please Michonne baby I am begging," Rick grimes was more than willing to beg as long as he got to touch her again.

"Oh Rick Grimes is begging is he," she smirked. No she was not giving in that easily.

"You're going to have to do better than that Rick if you want me... you want to touch me tonight," Michonne said.

She climbed back on top of him. Michonne's left hand gripped the back of his neck as her right hand guided his dick into her wet centre. She leant down and licked each of his nipples.

He moaned loudly.

"OOHHHH shit Michonne," as she started to grind in circles around his member, stroking his chest at the same time.

"How do I feel Rick tell me?...tight?...wet?...warm?" Michonne spoke so close to his lips. She stopped moving altogether now.

He was losing control. He was fighting this urge, but didn't know how long he could hold out. Rick wanted nothing more right now than to come inside of her and have her, but he was going to play along with this game a little bit more. _For now_. Not being able to touch her was the sexiest thing ever. It only added to his senses, driving him wild. He thought, _next round is mine._ _Mine._

Rick managed to speak through heavy moans.

"Why you making me wait so long Chonne?" He was dying to touch her, put his hands all over body.

He moaned. He couldn't take anymore "I can't take anymore Chonne I..."

"Say it Rick, say the words..." Michonne whispered, kissing his neck. She got up from his dick and he felt the loss even more this time.

"Say what words?" Rick said, looking at her body.

She turned her back to him, twisting slightly to look at him over her left shoulder. He was staring at the back of her admiring her ass, her back...He wanted her so bad now. _She is a fucking tease,_ He thought.

"I've lost control," he said, instantly sending a shiver down her back. She was quiet, but Michonne had heard him.

"I've... lost control," he stuttered. She smiled and turned completely, facing forward and away from him.

"You can touch me now," she said. He came up from behind her so fast. Michonne was in his arms. He began biting her neck and, kissing her back. He was being greedy. His hands ran down her stomach. Going lower, he moved her legs with his hands that she was spread wider. She moved her head to the side. They kissed, Rick seeking entry with his tongue at the same time.

He placed two fingers inside of Michonne. She let out a loud moan. It was just as much torture for him as it was for her. She pushed him back towards her bed and straddled him. She ran her hands down his chest to his hands, where she held both of his hands interlocked with hers. Michonne looked down at Rick and said,

"Hmmm let Chonne take care of you all of you."

For the first time, Rick let Michonne take all the control. He had never seen her like this. This was intense. When she finally sat down on his shaft, he knew. Knew he last long after all the teasing. It was too much. She rocked her hips a few more times and Rick let go. Cummimg in Michonne and filling her to the brim. Surrendering all control over her for tonight.

* * *

Rick woke up the next morning feeling more turned on then ever. After what Michonne did last night, he realized that he had never had sex like that before.

"You were amazing last night," he growled in her ear.

"I never thought I would meet someone like you Chonne. Someone that gets me so damn aroused." He started kissing her neck, then moved to her lips. Michonne started to stir and a smiled formed on her lips.

"Remember what you said to me last night?" Rick said, roughly.

"Which part?" Michonne playfully said.

"Telling me to shut up," Rick quipped back.

Her eyes popped open. "Yeahhh," she said.

Rick moved her over with his leg, placing her on her back. He knew she was already wet, ready, and waiting. He moved a finger down her flat stomach, gently rubbing the outside of her folds _. So wet_. He moved his body on top of her and slipped the tip of himself into her.

"There...is...nowhere...else...I...would...rather...be...then...inside...of...you." He pushed himself all the way in. He started to grind against her, gently. She let out a loud gasp and raised her hips and her legs wider, letting him gain more entry. Rick whispered in her ear.

"I want to fuck you until I feel that sweet pussy of yours clenching around my cock," Rick said, nuzzling in her neck. Michonne moaned his name so loud, her eyes rolling back in her head.

" RIICCCKKKK," Michonne screamed, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

Rick Grimes was back in control. Rick spent the next hour making sure Michonne knew who was in control. By the time her third orgasm hit her, she was done. She was squirming underneath him. She clenched the sheets, moving the lower half of her body off the bed. Rick was always satisfied to watch her come undone. It was always so rewarding for him.

* * *

 **Monday Morning...**

Michonne woke up exhausted. Rick had already left as he had an early morning shift. Rick had stayed another night because Carl ended up staying with his mum Lori for an extra night. It might have been a mistake letting Rick stay. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. She didn't complain at the time, but now she was.

Michonne was late for work for the first time in 10 years. Her body was barely functioning. She walked past Aaron in a huff. She had her sunglasses on over her eyes and was wearing an orange pencil skirt dress; her hair in a scruffy bun. Michonne had no makeup on and was wearing flats. _She never wears flats to work,_ Aaron thought. He followed her through the door and into her office.

"You look rough Michonne, and you're late," Aaron said, looking at his boss surprised.

Michonne sat in her office chair, laying her head on her desk. She mumbled under her breath.

"It's Rick. My body can't resist him and I am physically drained. There's nothing in me left to give him!" she cried out.

Aaron laughed. He opened her desk drawer.

"Hey, have these," Aaron handed her some Advil and a bottle of water. Michonne lifted her head up from her desk.

"Thanks. You're a good friend." Michonne rested her hand on top of his.

"Anytime, but come on, Ezekiel is waiting for you in the meeting room," Aaron replied.

Michonne's phone pinged and she swiped her screen. It was a text from Rick.

 ** _Rick:_** _Hope you aint too tired baby...I aint finished with you yet. X_

Michonne internally cried and placed her head back down on her desk. Aaron peeked at the text she just received and laughed. Michonne texted Rick back.

 ** _Michonne:_** _Haven't you had enough of me already? You had me all weekend, and too many times to count this morning. X_

 ** _Rick:_** _Well, I aint hear your body complaining?! haha xx_

 ** _Michonne:_** _Well, you promise it multiple and intense orgasms. Of course it isn't going to complain to you! Xx_

Michonne threw her phone on her desk and, made her way out of her office with Aaron.

After the meetings, Michonne made her way back to her office. It was lunch time and she needed a nap. She closed her office blinds and set the alarm on her phone for an hour's time. She laid her head down on the plush, purple couch and drifted to sleep.

Andrea came around and lightly knocked at her office door. Getting no answer, she turned the door-knob and pushed it open. She scanned the room and found Michonne curled up on the couch fast asleep. Andrea smiled and headed out, quietly closing the door behind her. Andrea smiled. _Rick must have sexed her good_ she thought. _She never naps at work._ Little did she know, That wasn't even the half of it.

Later that evening when Michonne got home from work, she rang Andrea. She apologized for missing her and informed her about what happened with Rick. How sore and achy her body was. Her 'control' plan pretty much back fired on her. They ended the call and as soon as Michonne's head hit the pillow. She was out like a light.

* * *

 **Saturday...**

Michonne had a busy week ahead of her, so she didn't get to spend much time with Rick during this week. She was looking forward to today and meeting Carl. She was excited about the homemade chocolate pudding she had planned to make Carl and hoped he would like it.

Michonne drove over to Rick's house, bringing the items she had bought for Carl during her shopping trip with Andrea. There were _The Walking Dead_ comics and some video games for his Xbox. She wanted to make a good impression. Michonne arrived at Rick's and nervously stepped out of her car. She knocked at the door. After a few moments, Rick opened the door, taking her bags from her and placing a kiss on her lips.

"You look great babe," Rick said, pulling away from her lips.

"Thanks. I am nervous," she said, quietly.

He took her hand. "Don't be. He will love you. Promise," Rick replied. They walked further into Rick's apartment and he placed all the bags on the kitchen counter.

"CAARRRLLL," Rick shouted.

Carl came from around the corner. She presumed it was from his bedroom.

"Carl, there is someone I want you to meet. This is Michonne, my girlfriend." Rick looked between Carl and Michonne taking in their interaction.

"Michonne, this is Carl," Rick said. They both shook hands.

"Hi," Michonne said.

"Hey," Carl replied.

He looked behind his dad at the bags on the counter.

"Is that chocolate pudding?" Carl asked.

"Yeah – I er made it for you. Your dad said you like chocolate pudding," Michonne said.

"And I bought you some other gifts," Michonne added.

"No. I love chocolate pudding. You made this yourself?" Carl went to grab a spoon and took a bite. "OMG this is so good thanks!" Carl mumbled, a mouthful of pudding in his mouth.

Michonne couldn't help but smile. They made their way outside and walked towards Michonne's car. It was beautiful day and perfect weather for the carnival.

"Oh shit! Is this your car?" Carl said.

"Carl mouth," Rick said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry! This is your car? It's amazing!" Carl said, looking at the exterior of her car.

She laughed and spoke,

"Thanks. Come on hop in. Your dad's driving." Michonne threw her keys to Rick. He caught them and, raised his head to the side and smiled at his girlfriend. They all hopped in with Carl sitting in the back and Michonne in the front. Rick revved the engine a few times. _Well, I could get used to this,_ he thought.

Michonne wound down her window and turned to look at Rick. He looked so hot driving her car, she thought. It was starting to do _thangs_ to her, as he would say. It was almost as if he had read her thoughts, because he turned to smile at her and gave her a wink.

"Eyes on the road," Michonne joked, pointing forward.

Rick looked really nice today, she thought. He was sporting a black baseball cap, some grey jersey shorts, a black t- shirt, and his watch. _Hmmm he looked good._

Carl was in the backseat watching the interaction between his dad and Michonne. He observed his dad staring at Michonne every chance he got. Carl knew his dad really liked Michonne better than previous girlfriends; he couldn't stop speaking about her all the time. The car conversation was flowing between Carl and Michonne. They talked about everything and laughed alot. Rick loved that they were getting along so well. This is good, he thought. _This is good._

Finally made their way to the already packed carnival. There was a Ferris wheel, bumper cars, slides, food stalls; it all looked amazing to Michonne. They had such a good time going on various rides. It was like they were just on a family outing. Rick grabbed Michonne's hand and strolled around with her, occasionally putting his arms around her waist and neck. Michonne was walking when someone accidently bumped into or so it seemed.

"Sorry," the woman spoke, looking Michonne up and down.

They both stared at each other. This was the woman from the supermarket, Michonne thought. _Shit Lori._ Lori looked at Michonne taking in her appearance. She was wearing a white, v-neck t- shirt, denim shorts, which showed off her dark toned legs, trainers, and a red hooded jacket. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore a black cap that matched Rick's. Her skin tone was dark and rich. She was very beautiful. Yes, Michonne was defiantly the opposite of Lori.

"MOM!" Carl shouted.

"Hey son," Lori replied, pulling him in for a hug.

 _Lori..._ Rick thought he wouldn't have to introduce his ex wife to his new girlfriend today, of all days. But it looked like he didn't have a choice now. Rick stood next to Michonne, his hand on her lower back.

"Lori, this is Michonne, my girlfriend... Michonne, Lori, my ex wife, Carls mother."

He was slightly nervous and worried on Michonne's behalf. Lori raised her eyebrow. Rick could tell Lori looked pissed by that last admission of Michonne being his girlfriend. It made him smug.

Michonne smiled brightly, whereas Lori barely even smiled. This made Michonne's smile fade and she looked at the floor. _Ok_ , she thought, _this isn't uncomfortable._

"Hey Carl can I speak to your dad alone a minute?" Lori asked, looking only at Carl.

Michonne walked off with Carl, placing her hand on his shoulder. Lori watched their comfortable interactions, which made her seethe even more as she turned ad her eyes cut to Rick.

* * *

 **Meanwhile over at the hot dog stand...**

"I can tell my dad really likes you." Carl said, looking up at Michonne and smiling.

"You can? How can you tell?" she asked, a look of laughter in her eyes

"Because he stares at you a lot. A lot, actually," Carl laughed.

"You noticed that too huh?" it was no secret that Rick loved staring at Michonne. She thought it was sweet that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

* * *

"You're dating now?" Lori asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"Does that have anything to do with you Lori?" Rick rubbing his brow as he face her.

"I am pissed your letting a stranger around our son!" Lori said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"She's not a stranger. We've known each other for quite a while now" Rick bit back.

"Whatever Rick," Lori puffed back.

Lori walked off in a huff, pushing past Rick on purpose. She came to stand where Carl and Michonne were and she kissed Carl on his forehead. She told him she would see him next weekend, then walked off, not even glancing in Michonne's direction. Michonne caught onto this, but, luckily enough, Carl didn't.

Rick came up behind them both and placed his hand on Michonne's waist. They made their way back and started playing shooting games. Carl and Rick were good shots, Michonne? Not so much. They both teased her- mercilessly. They won a few teddies and other random bits. Overall, today had been a good day. It started getting to get dark, so they thought it was best head back home.

They made it back into Rick's apartment about 8pm. Upon their arrival, Carl said he was turning in for the night. He really just wanted to play his new Xbox games and read the comics that Michonne had bought him. Carl thanked Michonne again for everything she bought him. Michonne smiled to herself. She was glad how today had gone with Carl. She really liked his company.

* * *

Later that evening, Michonne relaxed in Rick's bed after a day well-spent with Carl and Rick. She was flicking through her phone, looking at the various photos she had taken throughout the day. She had uploaded them to Facebook. She updated her profile picture with one of the three of them. They looked like a happy family. Michonne smiled and placed her phone on Rick's bedside cabinet as Rick slipped into bed beside her. She turned to face him and cuddled up next to him.

 **Facebook update:** In a relationship with Rick Grimes.

"I am really happy you met Carl today. You two got along so well," Rick said, looking into Michonne's brown, almond shaped eyes.

"He's so funny and easy to get along with. He's a good kid," Michonne replied, stroking his curls. "Now Lori on the other hand..." She pulled her face slightly. Rick rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm, yeah. Well I don't want to talk about Lori right now," he said, huskily, as he ground his hips into her side.

"No? What do you want to talk about? "Michonne said, still playing with his curls.

Rick swooped in to kiss her full lips; she laughed when he pulled away and looked down at her. They made sweet, slow love for the next hour. Eventually, they both fell asleep, cuddled in each other's arms.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, someone, somewhere was looking through Michonne's Facebook profile. Her profile wasn't set to private. Someone was looking at the pictures that she had just uploaded. This person was looking through Michonne's previous pictures and status updates. Someone was waiting, watching, and planning their next move._

* * *

 **Authors' note:**

Arghh this chapter was really hard to write. The smut was also hard. I can't easily see Rick not having a dominant role, Michonne would defiantly let Rick be in control. So to flip that role was quite a good experience. How did you think Michonne did? Thoughts are welcome. Next chapter will be a time jump to help the story progression. And special THANKS to Nyese3529, who helped me re-focus by giving a few pointers to get me back on track with this chapter.


	5. Bad feeling

**Authors note:** So, were going to be seeing some time jumps that will help the progression of the story. Things are going to take a turn by the end of chapter 5/ 6. There will be hints throughout the chapter so keep an eye out. Thanks again for all the likes and reviews, follows silent readers appreciate it so much- hope everyone is still following. If you have time, please leave a review. Please keep continuing to share. I love reading everyone comments, sorry if I can't reply to everyone. But thank you. Sorry this chapter is a little longer than I wanted it to be. Warning +18 explicit scenes.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bad Feeling**

 **Three months later...**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" As Michonne walked into the meeting room, her colleague's cheered. They had brought in a big chocolate cake with pink icing and chocolate icing. Today was Michonnes' 33rd birthday.

"Aww you guys... You didn't have to...but I am glad you did," she laughed.

There were balloons and banners dangling from the ceiling. Everyone was wearing party hats; no doubt Andrea had set this up, Michonne thought. On the table were lots of colourful bags. In piled across the desks were boxes of all shapes and sizes. She had truly been spoiled by her work friends.. Michonne looked around the room to find Aaron and Andrea smiling back at her.

Her boss Ezekiel walked inside the office. He gave Michonne a hug, then pulled back as he spoke.

"Happy Birthday Michonne. May all your dreams and wishes come true," he said in his deep voice.

"Thank you, I appreciate everything and everyone," she said, with a smile on her face.

Aaron had a mouthful of cake as he turned to Michonne and said.

"Oh, I just put some flowers in your office. They're on your desk."

Michonne headed back to her office, humming to herself. She walked in and found on her desk the most beautiful flower arrangement. They were her favourite flowers; dark pink orchids and white roses, together. She thought they must be from Rick. The card read:

 _Thinking of you Happy Birthday baby x_

That it so sweet, she thought. She couldn't wait to thank him later. Michonne didn't have time to text him as her next client would be there any minute. As it was her birthday, Michonne had finished her day early. She dropped her presents off at home and grabbed an overnight bag as she was staying at Rick's tonight. Michonne quickly changed into Rick's grey A.P.D hoodie, her grey joggers, a white vest top and her white Converse trainers. Before Michonne slung her overnight bag over her shoulder she grabbed something from a paper bag in her closet. She keyed her alarm code in, and made her way over to Rick's apartment.

* * *

On the drive over to see Rick and Carl, Michonne started to think about the last three months of them dating. She and Rick were going from strength to strength in their relationship. All their friends got along so well. She could see a real future with Rick. And, of course, Rick still couldn't keep his hands of Michonne's body.

Michonne had grown quite close to Carl, even spending their own time together going to basketball games and supporting Carl at his baseball games. Carl started spending more weekends at his dad's as he knew Michonne would be around. Lori was still acting cold towards her, so Michonne avoided Lori at all cost. Sometimes, that got hard. Especially when it came to going to social events where she knew Lori would be.

* * *

Michonne arrived an hour later at Rick's apartment. He opened his apartment door and greeted her. _Damn,_ he looked and smelled good. He was wearing a light blue denim shirt, dark black denim jeans, and his cowboy boots.

"Happy Birthday Chonne," Rick said, giving Michonne a kiss.

Rick moved out the way of his apartment door, allowing Michonne to come in as he took her overnight bag off her shoulder. He told her to wait in the living room and that he would be back in a few minutes. Rick went to his bedroom and placed Michonne's bag on his bed. Rick collected her gifts and made his way back to her in the living room, where she was sat on his couch. She actually looked forward to her birthday this year as she had a boyfriend who truly cared about her and wasn't like the others.

Rick walked over to her with presents in his arms. She looked up at him and immediately smiled. Michonne started opening the various gifts Rick had bought her. There were special cocoa body butters, chocolates, and even a brand new laptop as hers had broken. There was a small black box which held Rick's spare apartment key. Michonne turned to look at him as she held the key in her hand.

"Since you're, here a lot recently, I thought, now you can come and go whenever," Rick spoke softly. He was nervous as this was a big step for the both of them. He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. Michonne leaned in and kissed Rick's lips a few times, then moved back and looked at him.

"Thank you," Michonne mouthed. Rick gazed lovingly at her as a small smiled formed on his lips.

Rick handed Michonne another box. It was a beautiful, light grey, medium sized box with a pink bow wrapped around the middle. She pulled the bow and removed the lid. Inside was pale pink tissue paper, which she peeled back. Michonne pulled the lingerie out of the box, holding it up while in her arching her eyebrows at Rick.

"Is this for me? Or is this for you Rick?" Michonne stood up, asking him.

It was a sensuous navy blue sheer mesh and lace baby doll. The deep plunging neckline would flaunt Michonne's supple cleavage. There was a reverse flyaway shape on the back that would show off her toned bum. It was complimented with a matching navy blue lace thong. The feel of the fabric was luxurious. The satin trim on the hems completed the look. He looked at her with a grin and spoke.

"I keep saying Chonne, that mouth of yours..., Remember the last time that mouth of yours got you into trouble?" he looked at her plump brown lips.

Michonne took a second to remind herself what happened the last time her mouth got her into trouble.

 _Michonne was laying on the edge of her bed on her back with her knees bent and her feet flat and firm on the bed. Her head hung slightly off the bed as she opened her mouth wide. This was new, he thought. He had never done this before. He supported his weight on his hands, which were next to her head, as he slowly moved his member in and out of her mouth. The sensation was amazing. Michonne started to rub her hand agasint the outside of her slick folds. He nearly lost it there and then. She started to moan._ Rick _started to go in deeper in her mouth as she rubbed a little faster on the outside of her lips. Michonne was soaking her fingers. Rick moved his hand to grab her breasts, rolling her dark bud in between his fingers._

 _"Ohh fuck!" he growled, grunting really loudly. Rick was going to cum right in that pretty mouth of hers. After a few more thrusts, he came. She took every drop he had to give her._

She suddenly snapped out of her day dream and smiled at him, rubbing a finger across her bottom lip.

"Yeahhhh you remember," he looked at her licking his lips. She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, placing the lingerie back inside its box.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Thanks for the flowers Rick," she leaned in to kiss him.

"I didn't send you any flowers. You got yourself another boyfriend I don't know about?" Rick got up from the couch. She smiled slightly,

"No course not, probably someone from work I got so much stuff today," she tried to shrug it off. But Michonne had a suspicious feeling about them. Before Rick could probe any further the sound of a key turning the lock caught their attention. They both looked up and Carl was walking through the door.

"Happy Birthday Michonne," Carl said smiling. He walked over his blue eyes sparkling just like his Father's.

"Thank you," She greeted Carl by pulling him in for a quick hug. After Carl pulled from Michonne's embrace. Carl handed Michonne her last gift, it was another box. Michonne opened it and it was a gold pendant with an "M" on the chain.

"Carl helped me choose it for you it's from both of us," Rick said as he pointed to the gift looking at her.

"You like your necklace?" Carl said.

"I love it, Thank you again," Michonne spoke whilst smiling back at Carl and Rick.

Rick walked over to Michonne he removed the necklace from the box. He placed it around her neck, she placed a hand over the "M" on her pendant.

"Yeah I picked it don't let dad fool you and say he did," Carl laughed.

Rick shook his hand through Carl's shaggy brown long hair. They all started laughing together.

"Anyways, I just came back to get some of my stuff. Then I am off I am staying the night at Patricks house," Carl said. He made his way down to his bedroom to collect some belongings.

Carl had grown quite fond of Michonne over the last few months. Rick placed his arms around Michonne's waist as he spoke

"So we have the place all to ourselves," he started slowly kissing on her neck.

"You can scream as loud as you want tonight,"

"Rick," she tapped his arm gently.

"Who said I even want sex tonight?" she replied.

"It's your birthday baby, birthday sex. Everyone has sex on their birthday," he nuzzled his head in her neck as she burst out laughing.

"Is that all you think about?" she pulled her head away to look at his face.

"No, but when I am round you, I can't help not think about anything else," Rick started to slip a hand into Michonne's sweatpants. He ran his hand down and over her bum and squeezed tightly.

She let out a gasp. Michonne didn't think she would ever get over how he made her feel.. There was a knock at the door. He pulled his hand out and smacked her ass. It was Patrick at the door, Rick shouted Carl, who made his way out and left for the evening. Rick ordered Chinese food, which was Michonne's usual. Whilst waiting for the food to arrive, Michonne checked her phone and sent a few quick texts to her friends, thanking everyone for the birthday wishes. _This year's birthday had been great_ , she thought.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Michonne was bent over on her hands and knees and her ass was up high in the air. The rear of the baby doll split was allowing Rick to see her naked bottom half. The way she looked from behind was captivating to Rick. The way the sheer lace under the bust band drew in her slender waist, and the way it flared over her hips and tummy, flattering her body shape even more.

Rick was crouched behind her this was a perfect opportunity he thought to try something new. He started to finger her pussy from behind, slipping two fingers inside. His head rested on her bum cheeks as he looked up. She had leaned so far forward that her anus was out on show because she was leant so far forward. Rick's mouth watered as he thought whether or not he would try it...He moved in between her cheeks and licked across her hole, all whilst slipping his fingers in and out.

Michonne let out a loud gasp. She was shocked from this move, but it also intrigued her. She never had anal sex before. No one had ever played there before. This felt strange, but good at the same time. She wanted more. She pushed her ass back into his face, which he took that as a welcome and he continued to probed, sticking his tongue further in.

"OHHHH Rick! that feels good," Michonne just about managed to breathe out.

"Yeah baby," he said as he pulled his fingers out of her pussy, now dripping down the back of her legs. Michonne was really wet. She was dripping wet. She was so turned on. His sheets were soaking wet.

"I want to try somethan new with you tonight," Rick bit down on his bottom lip.

"Hmmm you do?" Michonne replied. She knew what he was about to ask of her.

"Yeah I do. Will you let me...?" he almost wasn't sure how ask fear of rejection. Lori would never let him do this to her. She was strictly missionary. She was so boring when it came to sex. But with Michonne, she had awoken his sexual appetite and was set free to explore anything and everything with her.

"Yeah...Ok I haven't done this before though," Michonne croaked out.

"But if you go in my overnight bag, there's a bottle of lube in there we can use..."

Michonne felt the weight of the bed lighten. As Rick got off the bed, his erection was long and hard, bobbing up and down as he walked over to her bag. Rick retrieved the lube, then came back to the bed. He positioned himself behind Michonne, placing two fingers back inside her pussy pumping three times, while biting down hard on Michonne's supple ass.

"Ahhhhh"

Rick pulled his fingers out and rubbed his coated fingers across her anus. Rick then squeezed some lube on her whole, spreading the cool cold liquid adding an unknown sensation. Rick rubbed a few times, then gently slipped one digit inside. He then proceeded to pull his finger in and out a few times.

Michonne was moaning loud. Rick could tell she was really enjoying this. Hell, he was too.

"You ready baby?" Rick asked Michonne as he moved his finger out.

"YESS." Michonne let out a shaky moan.

Rick stood on his knees behind Michonne and ran his hands up her thighs then across her back and to her shoulders, gently massaging them. Rick moved his hands back up to her behind where he spread her bum cheeks wide aligned himself over her opening. He slipped the tip in first whilst gripping his left hand on her waist and his right hand gripping his erection and guiding it inside.

He pushed in a few more inches. Oh god, she felt so tight. This felt different already. He breathed a heavy moan through his nostrils, pushing the last inches inside her. Michonne gasped. Rick paused and gave Michonne time to adjust to what was happening. Rick placed both his hands on her hips, and massaging them at the same time.

"Hmmm," he moaned, his mouth wide open. She was taking every inch of him swallowing him whole.

"Oo ooo " Michonne moaned quietly, she started to bite the bed sheet. Gripping it tighter in both her hands. She wiggled her hips slightly and this added more pressure.

Rick started to move his hips, slowly at first. It was euphoric. The slow, gentle motions added to the overall stimulation. Rick went deeper than ever before. Michonne felt completely filled by him.

"You're so tight Michonne. So tight. Damn." There was no words to describe how this felt Rick thought.

Rick spread her bum cheeks a bit more. He looked down to see her hair sprawled out over the pillows. Rick went back to watching himself thrust in and out of her, starting to pick his pace up. He was firmly in control. The sensations she felt were intense. Every inch of Rick Grimes was sliding in and out of her. In a place that was so forbidden. It was so slick and so easy.

Michonne felt closer to Rick, the pleasure radiating throughout her body as Rick picked the pace up even more. Michonne moved her fingers in between her legs and started to play with her clit. She was so slippery she was struggling to get a grip. It felt so sensitive. Michonne started to move her body backwards, meeting Rick with every thrust he gave her.

"HMMMM YEAH RICK!" she started to scream. Michonne lifted her head off the pillow, placing her hands firmly on the bed.

Rick picked up his tempo. He grasped onto her hips, holding her still and telling her not to move. He wanted all of the control. Rick was so hard. He doesn't remember ever being this hard. The unbridled passion they both felt was on another level.

Rick was grunting and groaning as the increased pleasure became overwhelming for Michonne as she rubbed her fingers over her wet folds while Rick worked her from behind. She felt her orgasm coming. She began panting loudly.

"Rick...ahh Rick...Rick."

"I am going to cum... I am cumming."

"Ohhh shit Rick," Michonne whimpered.

Michonne rode her orgasm out whilst sliding her fingers in and out of her pussy. She continued rubbing on the outside of her sopping folds. Rick had just given Michonne one of the best orgasms she had ever experienced. After a few more fast strokes, Rick couldn't take the feeling anymore.

"OHHH Michonne...Michonne." Rick said, whilst he came inside of her, filling her up. He slipped out of Michonne's hole.

Rick turned Michonne over so she lay on her back, looking up at him. He was smiling from ear to ear. Rick leaned in and kissed Michonne's lips, dipping his tongue inside.

"That was incredible," Rick said looking down at her.

Michonne had no words she just simply nodded in agreement. Yeah, it was incredible. They were both pleased that they got to experience this for the first time together. Rick moved towards Michonne, pulling her in for a hug while nuzzling his face into her neck. He moved on to her shoulder, kissing it until he fell asleep.

Michonne laid wide awake watching Rick sleep next to her. Her mind was on overdrive as she couldn't help thinking about who could have sent her those flowers. She had a bad feeling about this. Eventually, she fell asleep but not without the worry and doubt.

* * *

The next morning, Michonne woke up to the smell of breakfast. Rick came into his bedroom with a breakfast tray of eggs, bacon and pancakes, and orange juice. Michonne sat up and Rick placed the tray over her knee.

"How you feelin today? He asked looking down her body aiming his eyes at her bum.

After last night, he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"You mean my asshole Rick?" Michonne said, whilst placing eggs, bacon, and pancake on her fork.

"It's fine. It still works," she said whilst shoving a forkful of food in her mouth.

"Good to know," Rick replied with a chuckle.

* * *

 **The next evening...**

The birthday celebrations continued all weekend for Michonne. Tonight, she was out with her friends for a nice meal. Rick and the guys said they would meet them later at the club. Michonne was getting ready at Rick's apartment. She wore a black, off the shoulder peplum dress with black heels, and her hair tied back in a high half pony tail with some of her locs dangling down. The dress really showed off her toned legs. Rick walked over to her and lifted her dress up from the back, his hands roaming over her legs. He leaned down to her ear and spoke,

"You look beautiful Michonne." He couldn't wait until later to have her legs wrapped around his shoulders. He ran his hands up and down her legs, resting them on the top of her thighs and hiking her dress up.

"Get off!" she patted his hands away. Michonne placed a kiss on her boyfriend's lips to say goodbye, leading Rick's hands to go in places he had no business in at this time as she had to leave. But then again, ten minutes to indulge wouldn't hurt, would it? She thought. Rick moved his lips down and started nibbling on her neck. _Hmmm._ Michonne moaned.

* * *

Michonne eventually made her way over to the restaurant. Aaron, Andrea, Maggie, Sasha, and Rosita were already seated around the table, waiting for her arrival.

"Sorry I am late guys," Michonne apologized, whilst going around the table hugging and then kissing everyone on the cheek. They all said happy birthday to her.

"Rick again?" Aaron spoke up. Michonne slightly huffed. She sat in her seat and crossed her legs.

"Well we all know I can't say no!" Michonne said, her eyes scanning her menu. The table all laughed at her joke.

They were all chatting and laughing when their conversation was interrupted by their waiter coming over with a big bottle of Moet & Chandon champagne.

"Someone left this for you," The waiter spoke. He placed the card on the table in front of Michonne. It read:

 _"Have a great night can't wait to see you soon x"_

Michonne smiled. Rick was spoiling her. The waiter placed the champagne glasses on the table, popped open the bottle, and poured everyone a glass.

"Rick got monayyyy?" Rosita said, taking a sip.

"Oooo, the good stuff. Mmm this is good," Andrea said, taking a big gulp.

Then another ten minutes later they all got a surprise. As another bottle of Moet came over to the table, but this one had a tag on it signed from Rick.

"Then who was the first one from?" Maggie said looking confused.

"You have some sort of secret admirer we don't all know about?" Sasha said with sarcastic tone in her voice.

Michonne shifted in her seat uncomfortably she smiled and her eyes widened. She hoped not she really hoped not. _Not after last time_. She looked up and saw Andrea staring at her. Michonne tried to push this to the back of her mind as she wanted to have a good night. Once again, she didn't have a good feeling.

"Anyways, happy birthday to my amazing boss who's 33, Has a fine ass boyfriend who sexes on her every night of the week, and occasionally makes her late for work," Aaron said with a smile on his face and winked at Michonne.

All the girls cheered and clinked there glasses together for a toast. Michonne shook her head, smiled, and raised her glass to her lips to take a sip. After they finished at the restaurant, they made their way to club and met up with Rick and the guys, and danced and drank until 2 am in the morning. This had been the best birthday ever for Michonne; the best part being experiencing it with new friends and her gorgeous boyfriend.

* * *

 **One month later... (October)**

"Did you have plans this morning?" Rick asked.

"I did. I had a doctor's appointment but it's cancelled now," Michonne said, tying her locs up into a messy bun.

"Why what's wrong?" Rick asked taking a step towards her, checking over her features to see any signs of her being sick.

"You ok you're not sick are you?"

"Nooo. My pills ran out I just need to get some more...but Denise said she would will drop them off tonight, at the party."

Rick looked at Michonne and nodded slightly.

Michonne thought, _why he is acting strange. Does Rick want a baby? Course he does,_ she thought. She looked at him smiling. Rick came to stand behind Michonne and he placed his hands on her slim waist.

"You want a baby Rick?" she looked straight ahead and into her kitchen.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and spoke into her ear.

"Would that be a bad thing if we tried?...And all that practice we can having." He placed a soft kiss on her neck. Her arms rested on her side.

"Well, we haven't been together that long – and we get enough practice... 4-5 times a week to be precise!" She scoffed.

"I know I know. Just somethan to think about." Rick placed his hand over her tummy, gently stroking it with his fingers. She moved her hands on top of Ricks.

Michonne started to think how cute it would be to have Rick's children. Children. They definitely wouldn't be stopping at one. She wondered if the baby would look like a mixture of both of them. Would their baby have Rick's curly hair, caramel skin and bright blue eyes? It was almost an opportunity she didn't want to miss.

"I will think about it." Michonne turned around in Rick's arms and raised her arms up to around to his neck. She started gazing into his eyes.

"Alrighttt," Rick said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Alrighttt," Michonne repeated, copying his accent and receiving his kiss. She pulled out of his hold. She started to make her way back to the kitchen to get, ready for tonight.

As Rick watched Michonne go back into the kitchen, he couldn't help but think about how Michonne would look pregnant. How much pregnancy would suit her and how she would glow. Rick was certain of this detail. Her carrying his...their baby. That would be building a future together. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Rick placed a kiss on Michonne's cheek and left her apartment to get ready at Shane's house.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

This year, Michonne decided to throw a Halloween party. All the girls and Aaron were getting ready at Michonne's apartment. Michonne was dressed up as sexy lion tamer, Maggie as Little Miss Red Riding Hood, Andrea as a Playboy bunny, Rosita in a Top Gun inspired outfit, Sasha as Minnie Mouse, and Aaron was dressed as Mr Grey. She snapped a couple of group selfies and uploaded it to her Facebook.

 _Someone needed a way in, and they just got it with Michonne's Facebook post. They made their way across downtown Atlanta and headed for Michonne's apartment._

All her guests had arrived, minus Shane and Rick, when there was a loud knock at her door.

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

Michonne made her way to her apartment door, laughing as she opened it. There stood Shane and Rick dressed as King County sheriff deputies, including their signature hat. They Shane was wearing Black aviators; Rick wore gold ones.

"OMG is that your old sheriffs uniform?" Her hand was on her chest she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah." He removed his glasses and stood in front of her with, a slight smile on his face.

Michonne moved out of the way to welcome Shane and Rick inside. This was the funniest thing she had seen in ages. Tears were coming out of eyes. She was laughing that hard. Shane walked past Michonne to greet Andrea. Shane pulled his glasses down so they was half way down his nose and looked at her over the top of them. Michonne turned her attention back to Rick.

"It still fits see."Hhe turned around and wiggled his bum in her face.

She couldn't contain her laughter. This was hilarious.

She smacked his bum with both hands. Placing her hands in his back pockets and turning him around while still clutching his bum through his pants. She managed to stop laughing, but still had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah... they're a bit tight," she said, scrunching her nose and gazing into his eyes.

He loved to see that smile on her face. She was everything to him. He hoped she had thought more about their conversation this morning.

"I am glad you find it funny laughing at my expense Chonne," Rick said, gripping the back of her neck. She let out a small giggle and nodded her head.

He pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She welcomed him back, massaging her tongue with his. He pulled away so he could get a good look at her. He eyed her up and down. She looked amazing tonight. The costume clung to every curve of her body. Rick wanted to take her there and then, not even caring that their friends were around. Michonne was thinking the exact same thing Rick was thinking. _Later._ Michonne pulled her hands out from gripping his bum and spoke.

"Come on let's get back to the party..." Michonne said, shutting her front door.

He put his arm around Michonne's neck and pulled her in close. They both made their way towards the other guests. Denise, her doctor, came round with her girlfriend Tara in tow. She welcomed them both inside, Denise pulled Michonne to the side and handed her prescription over.

"Thanks," Michonne headed towards her bathroom cabinet to put them away.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Michonne was in the kitchen talking with Maggie and Sasha. Michonne looked around as it was just them in the kitchen.

"I am thinking off coming off the pill completely," Michonne said hushed.

"Why?" Sasha asked looking confused.

"You are trying for a baby with Rick?" Maggie asked, putting some candy in her mouth.

"I don't know yet. Not yet maybe next year I don't know. I said I would think about it... and I just wanted to give my body time to breathe as well," Michonne replied.

"So you guys are serious then?" Sasha said.

"I know Rick is crazy about you, anyone can see that. Can't keep his hands and eyes off you," Maggie said.

Maggie scanned the room looking for Rick. There he stood, smiling, as he was talking to Shane, sipped his beer and looked at Michonne.

"Ya see?" Maggie turned to find at Michonne laughing.

Michonne smiled at Rick and turned towards her friends gaze.

"Yes, I think we are serious," Michonne replied. Maggie and Sasha looked at each other and smiled.

"What was that look for?" Michonne asked, eyeing both of them.

"Nothing!" they said in union.

* * *

Glenn and Daryl called their girlfriends over for a dance. Michonne watched her friends leave, then turned around to wash a few cups that were left in the sink. She felt a presence close behind her back. It was almost a suffocating feeling. She turned around. No one was there. She thought it was strange. She could swear she had felt someone close to her. Michonne shook her head and returned to washing up. When someone placed their hands on her waist. She knew that touch anywhere. It was _Rick's_.

"Maybe we can play a game tonight... I er brought my handcuffs," Rick said whilst moving her locs from her neck. He gently kissed her sweet spot underneath her ear. His beard was scratching the side of her face, the same way it felt when his beard was between her thighs.

A small moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes.

"Carl's staying tonight remember," Michonne replied, drying her hands on a nearby cloth.

"Oh, I know we can be quiet..." Rick whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him and placed her arms around his neck, gently stroking the side of his face with her fingers.

"We? You're never quiet" Michonne laughed.

He pulled a face to say it's true. He can't be quiet when they make love. But who could blame him when Michonne's body was of a goddess? It did things to him. He moved his hands down to grab her firm ass.

"Yeah we! You get pretty loud as well," Rick said, moving his hands to her slender waist.

Michonne bit her lip. Yes, it was true that with their love making, she could get pretty loud. Who could blame her when Rick made her feel amazing when they made love. He had her screaming for the heavens. It was like he knew the right spot to hit over and over again.

"Next time Sherriff," Michonne pronounced. She moved her fingers to the back of his neck where she ran her fingers through his curls.

"I love it when you say sheriff," he growled in her ear. She moved her neck back so he could kiss at her neck she laughed.

"Say it again!" he breathed into her neck.

"Sheriff," she laughed, happily.

"I can't wait to have you scream that." He pecked her lips.

After Rick released Michonne from his strong hold, she dragged him to the dance floor, where she proceeded to dance circles around him. He couldn't dance. Not in the slightest. His trying for her benefit made her laugh. Michonne started to grind down on Rick's crotch. If she wanted a reaction, she was going to get one if she carried on.

"I want you so bad," Rick said whilst roaming his hands over legs and starting to move her shorts away.

"We have guests...later!" Michonne replied, still rotating her hips.

"Let me have a little taste Michonne," Rick said in a huskily voice.

"We can't. What if someone sees us," she said. Whilst rubbing her arse over his every growing erection.

"Please..." Rick said almost begging.

She gave a slight nod, letting him know that he could indeed have a little taste of what was on offer for later. With that signal, he moved her black sequin shorts to the side with his hand. He slipped two fingers inside her slippery folds. He pushed deeper in, slowly pushing his fingers in and out. What he was doing was torture. Michonne started to grind her hips against his fingers his other hand rested on her hips. Michonne closed her eyes tight.

She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck, running them through his curls whilst he gently sucked on her neck. Luckily the apartment was dark and no one could see what they was doing. Otherwise, she would have been mortified and wasn't sure how her friends would feel.

That feeling in her stomach, the waves, the heavy breathing. The small moans that left her lips. She was close. She placed both her hands on top of Rick's to keep him in place whilst she rode out her orgasm, in the middle of her apartment. She moved her head back and opened her eyes and looked around the room. Thankfully, no one had seen them. Or so she thought.

 _**But there was someone watching her. There was always someone watching her**_

* * *

Shortly after 11pm, Patrick's dad dropped Carl back at Michonne's. This was the first time Carl was staying at Michonne's apartment for the weekend. It was huge deal for Rick to see that Michonne had welcomed Carl and him into her home. Especially Carl. He loved their bond and how that had grown over the last few months.

Michonne was such a positive influence on Carl. This was another thing he admired about her.

Shortly after 12am, the party finished and everyone made their way home. Carl got settled in Michonne's spare room, and Rick sat waiting in bed for her. Naked. Michonne came into her bedroom and stood with her back to her bedroom door. She twisted the lock. Michonne climbed onto Rick's awaiting erection. They made quiet love for the next hour.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

"Hello, Michonne Taylors office. How can I help?" There was no answer on the other end.

"Hello?" Michonne asked again.

That was the fourth hang up today. Michonne slammed her work phone back down on the cradle. She was starting to get frustrated with it now.

Thirty minutes later, her office phone rang again. Michonne picked up saying.

"I swear asshole if you don't say who you are and stop ringing me and not answering, I will find who you a-" she was cut off on the phone by someone saying

 _"Michonne Marie Elizabeth Taylor!"_ the lady on the phone said.

Omg it was her mother, she closed her eyes. Embarrassed about the fact she had just spoken to her mum like that.

"Sorry mother. I've just been getting weird phone calls all day. Anyway how are you?" Trying to diffuse the tension before she got an ass whopping.

They had a quick catch up talking about Rick. How things were with him and that Michonne needed to bring him round to visit her and her father. Michonne promised she would, soon. Michonne ended the phone call with her mother, wishing her safe travels. Michonne sat back in her office chair and thought about how meeting the parents is when it starts to get serious.

After Michonne got off the phone with her mother, she rang Rick and explained about the anonymous phone calls she had been receiving all day. She also confessed that she had seen Lori at the supermarket a few months ago. Although she should have told him sooner, she didn't think it was Lori. She just thought he should know. He told her not to worry. Hopefully, it was nothing. Rick had a feeling as Lori had done something similar in the past. Rick didn't want to tell Michonne about this as he wanted to handle this himself tonight when he dropped Carl back with Lori.

After Rick finished work he and Shane headed home to collect Carl and make their way over to his ex wife's home.

* * *

Rick pulled up outside his former house. Since it was the holidays, Lori got Carl during the week. They all got out of the car, including Shane. Rick was at the bottom of the stairs at his old family home. It brought back some memories. Some were good...some were very bad. In the divorce, Lori got to keep the house. It was only right since her parents helped them buy it. Rick didn't want much except a quick divorce and for Lori to not contest anything. She tried, but that got shut down pretty fast.

"See you next week Carl," Rick said to his son.

"Yeah I can't wait for next week. I had a really good weekend with you and Michonne. Thanks again dad," Carl said, smiling whilst walking past his mum. He leaned in and Lori placed a kiss to Carl's temple. Lori rolled her eyes at the mere mention of Michonne's name.

"See you Uncle Shane," Carl shouted back.

"See you man," Shane replied. Carl walked into his mother's house, shutting the panel door behind him.

Rick placed his left arm on the white banister that ran up the steps, to the house, and his right right on the first step. Shane stood behind him, keeping a bit of distance. Rick noticed Lori pull her face of the mention of Michonne's name. She has an attitude and he doesn't have time for it. Lori turned her attention to look at Rick.

"Shane." Lori spoke, not even looking in Shane's direction.

"Lori." Shane replied, putting his hands into his front pockets and crossing his legs. He looked to the side and down the street.

"You got somthan to say Lori?" Rick asked gesturing to her obvious mood.

Lori snickered before she spoke.

"Yeah I do ... It's always Michonne this and Michonne that. Fuck Michonne! It's all I ever hear off Carl recently. What does she have that I don't have? Huh?" Lori spat out as she threw her hands in the air.

"An ass." Shane muttered underneath his breath, but loud enough that Lori could hear.

Lori cut her face at Shane and glared at him. She moved her arms so they were folded across her chest.

"Fuck sake Shane...you're not helping," Rick said, shutting his eyes.

Shane then put his hands up in the air as defeat and backed up with a smirk on his face. He walked back and got inside Rick's SUV. After Shane's re-treated back to the car, Rick opened his eyes and turned towards Lori and spoke.

"Lori, I am going to ask you. Have you been calling Michonne at her work?" He now moved up the stairs holding on to the banister, but letting go as he got to the top. He was stood face to face with her.

"No!" Lori's face dropped shocked.

She was lying. He knew she was lying but he couldn't prove it. He needed to find a way to prove it. He rubbed his hand through his salt and pepper beard. If she were lying, Rick would make sure she lived to regret it. Doesn't matter that she was Carl's mother. He would not stand for anyone hurting his Michonne.

"Why would I?" Lori spat.

"You know why Lori, because of what happened in the past!" His voice was low.

"Alrighhttt" he nodded his head backing a few steps away.

"Why would you even think that Rick? Lori said, looking at his face.

"She said she saw you at the supermarket a few months back...way before I introduced ya'll to each other, at the carnival. And the way you have this sudden vengeance against her..." Rick spoke, resting his hands on his waist.

"That day at the supermarket? I didn't know who she was at the time. But thinking back, I guess all those things she was buying was for you...I used to be your wife...Are you going to marry her?" Lori asked, searching his face for answers.

"Yeah you USED to be my wife is the correct terminology. That, until you decided it was appropriate to suck your boss's dick." He cocked his head to the side. Lori looked to the floor, mortified that he was bringing her affair into this. Rick continued to speak at her.

"And is this any of your fucking business Lori? Really? After everythan you done? NOTHAN and NOBODY will every compare to how Michonne makes me feel. Not now not ever. What is your problem? You know what? You don't need to answer that. You don't answer to me and I definitely don't answer to you!"

Lori looked at Rick. She was shocked. After that last revelation, she had nothing else to say. She LEFT the porch to go back into the house, slamming her front door shut behind her.

Rick turned to where Lori had just stood and huffed for a few moments, then walked back to his car and got inside. Lori was jealous of his relationship with Michonne. Things have definitely gone worse with his ex wife.

"So what did she say? Was it her?" Shane turned to look at his partner's face.

"She ain't going to admit it is she to my face, but, somethans not right though," Rick replied, staring out at his windshield and tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

Rick then put his car in drive and headed on to the motorway back to Michonne's apartment.

* * *

 **Authors note** **:** So was there someone in Michonne's kitchen? And watching her and Rick? Hmm what is Lori's deal and about her past previously? This isn't going to be made easy for you guys. More to come on this. Sorry for being so long it was all relevant and need to be put in. I am hoping I still have some followers.

Thanks again for all the likes and follows I really appreciate, keep continuing to enjoy this story. Follow like, share. Please Leave a review your thoughts our always welcome.


	6. You dont know me

**Authors note:**

I love reading everyone's comments and reviews, especially those, thinking it might be Lori or Mike. Hmmm I don't know who it will be yet, but please stick around to find out.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **You Don't Know Me**

Michonne was sat in her living room chatting with Maggie, Sasha, and Rosita. When Rick rang her mobile phone. He explained everything what had just happened at Lori's house. Michonne was seething after she ended the call with Rick. He said he would be around in a few hours as he and Shane been called into work for an emergency, so he wouldn't be around to see her as soon as she wanted.

 _Fuck Lori's shit,_ she thought. She was going to confront her and get this sorted out once and for all. Michonne told her friends her plan; they all agreed. A part of her thought she should tell Rick, but he would most likely talk her out of it. That's not what she wanted at this minute. Michonne wanted to bring Maggie, Sasha, and Rosita for support, so they all put on their coats and collected their bags. Michonne grabbed her car keys from the counter. She keyed in her alarm code and all four of them made their way to her brand new grey Audi and all climbed into the car.

Rosita leant forward from her seat and placed a hand on Michonne's shoulder and spoke

"You want me to make her disappear? Because you know I can."

Michonne turned to look at Rosita who had a smirk on her face. She thought about what Rosita had said just for a split second. How tempting this would be. She shook those thoughts from her head. She placed her hand over the top of Rosita's and faced forward, looking out her windscreen. She thought about Carl and how he needed his mother. Michonne removed her hand from on top of Rosita's.

"No, but I will keep it in mind for the future Thank you," Michonne replied.

"Ok, shall we go," Michonne added. All ladies nodded in agreement. They all buckled up and Michonne put her car in drive and headed to Lori's home. The journey over was very quiet. Michonne was lost in her own deep thoughts.

Half an hour later they pulled up outside of Lori's home. She had been there a few times before when she went with Rick to drop Carl off. She always sat in the car because of the icy reception that Lori had shown towards her. Her tyres screeched as she pulled up. Michonne got out and slammed her car door shut. She knew Carl wouldn't be there at this time as he had said he was going to the cinema with some of his friends from school. Michonne ran up the porch steps and knocked hard with her knuckles on the glass panelled door. Michonne let out a deep breath that she had been holding in for a while. Was she nervous? Yes. She was nervous because she didn't know how this would go.

Maggie got out and walked around the other side of the car and leant against the car door. Rosita and Sasha still sat in the back of Michonne's car, but had the window rolled down so they could listen out for what was about to go down. Lori appeared at the door with a dish cloth towel in her hand. Lori seemed shocked to see Michonne standing at her doorstep.

Michonne spoke first. "I need to speak to you," pursing her lips tightly together.

Lori walked out onto her porch, never losing eye contact with Michonne. Lori looked behind Michonne to see Michonne's friends there. Well, if they came to intimidate her, it wasn't going to work she thought.

"What is your problem you don't even know me!" Michonne took a step back and was shaking her head.

"I know enough" Lori yelled.

"And what is that exactly?... Enlighten me please Lori." she leant in.

Michonne cut Lori off before she spoke and held her hand up to shush Lori so she wouldn't speak anymore.

"No! Let me tell you something. You had a good man, a loyal man, someone who was there to take care of you and Carl, for all those years and the way you treated him... After everything he did. You don't know me. You know nothing about me because you chose to glare at me at every given opportunity because I make Rick and Carl happy. You have been nothing but rude to me. I would never have let a man like Rick go. NEVER. But, I am glad you did because now I will make sure there won't be a day that goes by where he doesn't think he doesn't deserved to be loved. I can't think of being without him. I love him so much." _Love._ She admitted to Lori that loved him before she even told Rick. _Oh God. Shit_.

Michonne's eyes started to swell with tears. The thought of talking about her _love_ for Rick overwhelmed her. She held back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Lori. Michonne straightened her back. There was an incredible awkward silence. Lori looked shocked as to what just happened. Michonne's hands started to shake. There was all this rage in the pit of her stomach, which just erupted out of her. All this built up frustration for the past few months just reared its ugly head.

This wasn't over. Far from it, she thought. Lori stepped forward as if she was about to speak but Michonne stepped back and turned her back and headed down the step back to her car. Lori was left standing on her porch speechless.

"You did good babe," Maggie spoke as Michonne came towards the car. Maggie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I need a drink after that." Michonne's voice was low and felt dry.

Michonne ran her hands over her face, opened her car door and got inside. As she pulled away, Lori still stood there. Rosita kissed her teeth and shook her head at Lori. Michonne was mad at herself for letting Lori get to her like that. No doubt, she was going to be on the phone straight away to Rick. To tell him what had just happened between the two of them.

* * *

After driving back to her home with the girls, they cracked open a bottle of wine...or three. About an hour later, Andrea came round. They all tried desperately to take her mind off the whole Lori mess. Around 11pm, they all headed home. Michonne was thankful for her best friends being so supportive off her. Later that night, Rick didn't come round as Michonne had called him and she wasn't in the mood for his company. Rick felt disappointed, but he understood and decided to give her some space. Michonne switched the lights off to her apartment.

She dragged her feet down the hallway to her bedroom where she slipped on one of Rick's white t- shirts and his striped pyjama bottoms. She pulled back her purple comforter and, climbed into her king sized bed. Her bed felt empty and too big without Rick's presence. She eventually fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Michonne was at work trying to keep herself busy by working through her never ending case files. There was a loud knock on her office door before Aaron came inside.

"Hey, these are for you. They were just delivered"

Aaron walked in holding the most beautiful flower arrangement with, once again, her favourite flowers. It warmed her heart. She felt she was a bit harsh on Rick these last few days. This was the first time she had denied him coming over to her place. She was refusing to go over to his, even though she had a key. Aaron placed the flowers on her desk, where there was already in a beautiful crystal glass vase.

Michonne thought these were definitely from Rick, especially after the week she had with Lori. Just like she thought, Lori got straight on the phone to Rick before Michonne's wheels even hit the highway, Rick rang Michonne after he spoke with Lori and they got into a heated argument, resulting in her hanging up on him mid way through their fight. They hadn't spoken in days. This was the longest they hadn't seen each other or contacted each other.

Michonne pulled the card of the flowers and it read,

 _"Missing you X"_

Aaron could sense that she wasn't feeling herself all week. She had been really quiet around the office and not her usual loud and funny self. Michonne had kept to herself all week, even declining Andrea and Aaron's offer for lunch.

"These from Rick?" Aaron said, looking at his friend. She looked, exhausted and full of worry. It could be seen all over her face.

"Yeah there lovely I am going to call him now actually." Michonne said picking her I phone up and dialling Rick's number. Aaron left her office, shutting the door quietly behind him. Michonne felt anxious about calling him after the last time they spoke. Rick answered on the second ring.

"Hey, you busy?"

"No not for you."

"Just wanted to say thanks for the flowers and I will be saying a big thank you tonight when I see you," she had a flirtatious humour to her tone.

"That sounds so tempting... but I didn't send them. You got yourself another boyfriend I don't know about – you replaced me already? His tone was a mixture between being pissed off and finding it funny.

"No, course not" she smiled slightly.

"Stop playing Rick you didn't get these?"

"I swear I didn't, I wanted to give you some space. Michonne, if this is Mike I will break somethan else of his..."

"But we haven't spoken to him in months," she replied.

"My point exactly Michonne," Rick said, he was starting to raise his voice.

The conversation started to turn into an argument, so Michonne ended their call shortly after that. She wasn't in the mood to get into it with him today.

She started to feel a migraine coming on. All that wine from last night was starting to take a toll on her. She rubbed her hand across her forehead to try and sooth some of the tension forming there. She now had to worry about these mystery flowers. She didn't want to think about who sent them, even though a part of her had her suspicions.

Michonne picked up the flowers in the vase, opened her office door, and placed them in the waiting room on the glass table. She walked back into her office, took the card and placed it in the back of her draw with the other card she received from her birthday. Michonne pushed her drawer shut. She turned her phone off and continued working through her next case file.

By the time she had finished with her last case. It was late. Past 8pm. She decided not to go around to Rick's and in fact go home to take a nice relaxing bath. Rick surprised Michonne later on that evening. He came around with a box of chocolates and a DVD for them both to watch.

Michonne couldn't help the small smile that tugged on her lips. They cuddled up on her couch with the chocolates. After the film ended Rick suggested they all go take a trip back to Kings County in about a month's time, just before Christmas.

They could all stay at his granddaddy's cabin. She was excited at the chance to visit his hometown and see where he grew up. She loved the idea and agreed straight away.

Rick went home shortly afterwards hopeful that he and Michonne were now getting back on track.

* * *

Rick and Michonne hadn't seen much of each other over the last week. Work had them both distracted, but she promised Rick that they were both fine. She had to concentrate on work this week, and she had been working overtime so they couldn't spend any time together. But truth be told, it was the whole confrontation with Lori that still had her shook. It was still playing in the back of her mind, as was the face that she admitted to his ex wife that she was in love with him.

It had also been about a week since they made love. Rick was starting to miss that contact with her. Michonne was missing it with him too.

After the last few weeks, she needed to let go and have a good gym session to get all this stress out of her body so she could finally relax and unwind around Rick.

Michonne wore a white vest top, black lycra pants with a purple stripe down the side. She tied her locs up in a high pony tail. She wore her white running trainers. She pulled on her matching jacket and zipped the jacket up, grabbed her keys and her gym bag, and keyed in her alarm code before heading out to Shane's house to pick up Andrea.

Michonne and Andrea arrived at the gym class about 10 am on Saturday. They placed there gym bags against the red brick wall. They laid the gym mat down on the hardwood floor and stepped onto the mat. They both did light stretches and waited for the class to start.

Their instructor, Melanie, walked in. She was very bohemian and had this very calm and soothing energy about her. She also had a hint of Spanish accent in her voice. Soft music started to play in the background, which immediately started to bring Michonne's stress levels down.

"Right ladies, first move, I want you to lay on your back with your ankles together, hands placed underneath your bum. We're going to pull your legs up together," Melanie said, walking up and down in the room.

Michonne took a sip of water from her water bottle. Andrea leant into Michonne and whispered.

"This one should be easy for you Chonne, since Rick likes you on your back and your legs high up in the air," she laughed.

Michonne choked on her water. Michonne wiped the water that just spilt down her mouth and chin with the back of her hand. She smiled and just looked at Andrea shaking her head, and placing her water bottle back down on the ground next to her.

"Stop," she said, amused.

Melanie added.

"For 10 seconds, hold that position. I want you to feel the muscles in your leg."

"Good Michonne, very good," Melanie spoke.

"She gets a lot of practice that's why," Andrea cackled.

 _Yeah not lately,_ Michonne thought. She ignored Andrea's crude comment. Andrea was getting more and more like Shane. With all the time the spent together, she had definitely picked up some of his personality traits. _Eurgh._

"Ok. The next position then. Get on your hands and knees and arch your back so that your bum is high in the air and your arms are stretched out as far as you can go," Melanie said once again. Both Andrea and Michonne moved into the next position.

Andrea turned to look at Michonne and raised her eyebrows and clicked her tongue against her teeth, smirking at the side of her face. She avoided eye contact because she knew what she was thinking. Again.

"Drea get your head out of the gutter!" Michonne said, looking down at the blue gym mat.

* * *

After a few more work out positions, the class ended before mid day. They decided to go for a healthy lunch at _"The Opal"_ , a popular place for healthy, wholesome food. They both ordered chicken breast salad with a jug of ice water and lemon. They started to get into a conversation about how tense the last few weeks have been with Lori and all that drama. Still not knowing who's been prank calling her or the mystery flowers. Even the bottle of champagne from her birthday was a mystery.

"Oh, so Rick came around last. He suggested we all get together and take a trip back to his home town to stay at his granddaddy's cabin. What do you think?" Michonne asked, eating a piece of chicken off her fork.

"Ooo it's not some broken down cabin is it? Because, that's what I can imagine." Andrea asked, pulling her face.

"That's what I said too. He's promised me it's not. He said it's a surprise and won't tell me any details of what it looks like."

"Yes, I would love to. Sounds good to get away," Andrea replied, taking a sip of her water.

"So we're thinking about a month's time from now, just before Christmas. We're looking to drive down on Thursday Morning and stay for the entire weekend."

After they both finished eating, they paid the bill and tipped the waiter. Michonne dropped Andrea back off at Shane's house. She arrived home and took a quick shower.

Michonne rang round Maggie, Rosita, and Sasha to tell them about the plans. They were ecstatic to go and all agreed they were going and how fun it will be to get away together. Michonne couldn't wait to get away with Rick and spend some time with him in his hometown. They needed a way to re connect and get back on track and she hoped this was it.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

So our couple aren't getting a long Lori has defiantly drove a wedge between them. Plus another set of mystery flowers Michonne knows possibly who it could be. Thanks again for all the reviews and likes, shares and follows, please keep continuing on this journey. Chapter 7/8 is going to be very different. Please leave a review, I love hearing your thoughts and it keeps me continuing. I have some exciting things planned for other chapters.

 **Next chapter:** Our team family take a road trip back to Kings County to Rick's cabin. Expect some serious fluff and goodness.


	7. cabin in the woods

**Authors note:** Soooo it's been a long time huh? These next 3 chapters are going to be about friendship, and loyalty. Hopefully, we will get to see Rick and Michonne reconnect again. We could see a different side to Rick. Expect cute, fluffy overload in the next chapters. Nearly at 50 reviews. Thank you so much. Ok let's pick back up with our couple...

 **Chapter 7**

 **Cabin In The Woods**

 **December...**

* * *

 _Kings County Georgia 12 miles, that's what the sign read..._

A planned a trip to Rick's grandpa's cabin was going to be one of the best long weekends for the group. Since nearly everyone was going, they had to take two SUVs. Michonne rode shotgun with Rick, Sasha, and Daryl in one car while Shane, Andrea, Glenn, Maggie, Rosita, and Abraham rode in the other car. Aaron couldn't join them as he had planned months ago to be away at his boyfriend Eric's parent's house for the weekend.

When they made a pit stop for gas and a few snacks, Michonne leant in to Rick and placed a hand on his thigh.

"You know I love it when you drive. It's so sexy,"

"Yeah?" Rick asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Yeah," she replied. Rick pulled her in for a passionate kiss, lightly dipping his tongue in her mouth. The wetness and cool minty freshness from his tongue mixed with hers.

"God, you two need a flipping hose," Andrea said, walking back to the other car.

"Says you!" Sasha said, pulling her window down further and sticking her head out.

Everybody in the car started laughing; Andrea held her head high, ignoring them all.

Rick pulled out onto the street, exiting the gas station. Michonne looked at Rick from the side, the heat pulsating between her thighs she bit on her plump lip, trying to contain her excitement. This weekend was going to be good.

The only way to get to the cabin was to drive through King's County's main street. Michonne looked out the car window taking in all the scenery of the quaint town. It was so different than being back home in Atlanta. She bet everybody knew everybody and their business. The weather down here was fairly mild this time of year.

* * *

Over the last month Rick and Michonne had started to get back on track after dealing with all the drama with Lori. It had hit Michonne harder than she wanted to admit, so it put some distant between Rick and her. Rick gave her all the space she needed. He didn't want to smother her even though he wanted to be around her every day. They still talked and went for dinner, but little else. Michonne knew, after it all that Rick was worth it. The start of this weekend, she wanted to be able to reconnect with him again. Yet, there was still all the doubt about who had sent those mystery gifts for her birthday.

* * *

The car travelled down a long stretch of road. All you could see was grass and the surrounding scenery. At the top of road and down a path, there was a sign that read "Grimes ". Michonne moved forward in her seat, looked out of the window and smiled, her hand resting on her chin. Rick turned his head to look at her and he smiled too. He couldn't wait to see her face when she sees the cabin. Looking back onto the road, they drove down the wounding road and over a few cobble stones. A few minutes later, the cabin came into sight.

Michonne's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. He said he wanted it to be a surprise and not tell her any secrets about what it looked like. She was glad he didn't because what stood in front of her was nowhere near what her imagination had conjured up.

When Rick had originally told her about a cabin in the woods, she didn't expect this. She's a city girl and she imagined something really old, hillbilly, broken. But this? This wasn't anything like that. Rick pulled the car right in front of the cabin. Shane pulled up behind him. Michonne unbuckled her seatbelt fast and got out of the car, slamming the car door shut. She stood there for a few minutes taking it in. Rick followed suit, coming to stand next to Michonne. He was feeling proud of himself right now. Sasha came and stood next to Michonne and wrapped an arm around her. They all came to stand in front of the parked cars. The whole group was looking up at Rick's cabin in awe.

* * *

The lodge had this raw beauty about it and was a rustic style on the outside. It was full of heritage and charm. _If the outside looked like this I wonder what the inside looked like_ , Michonne thought. The lodge had 7 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, including 3 en suites, and was on several acres of land. There was a games room, cinema room, laundry room and a kitchen that was kitted out to the highest standard.

"Anybody want a tour?" Rick looked at Michonne and winked. His eyes locked with hers and she grinned. Rick started moving towards the grand steps. All his friends were nodding and cheering as they walked behind him.

As they climbed up the steps, there were small windows in the dark brown stone and timber door. Rick turned the key in the door and pushed it open. They all stepped inside into the grand foyer. There was a chandelier that sat on the soaring ceilings. In the middle, there was a grand wooden twisted staircase with black railing. There was also another set off stairs which led to a basement, she guessed. The main stairs that looked like they led to the second floor, which she guessed were where the bedrooms were located. There were more rooms to the left of them, and then to the right, then straight ahead; this place was like a maze.

"Come on. We will start in the living room and then I can take you all to your bedrooms," Rick said, tapping the front door key in the palm of his hand.

* * *

They started off to the right with Rick leading the group into the living room. The high beams of dark brown wood were separated by coffee coloured shade panels. There were spotlights in the ceiling and grand crystal chandeliers in the middle. There were two big bay windows which overlooked more acres of land. Underneath the windows were two seating areas that were situated on each side. Between the big bay windows was a stone brick fireplace with candelabras decorating its ledge.

Above the fireplace there was a flat screen TV which was mounted on the wall. There was a plush, L-shaped dark brown leather couch, with the added touch of lighter brown cushions. Two arm chairs stood near threshold of the room. In the middle of the room was a beige coffee table with a big plant in the middle. Everything definitely had a rustic feel. When you turned around and looked up, there was a mahogany balcony that gave an overview of the living area from the second floor.

"I am impressed Grimes," Andrea said smiling, as she ran her hands across the back of the settee.

Michonne stood there smiling too, holding her " _M"_ necklace, while running it along its chain. Rick went to grab her hand, locking their fingers together.

"Come on," Rick said, pulling Michonne's hand with him.

The girls were amazed and so were the guys. Shane had a smug grin on his face as he knew the finished work had definitely paid off.

Rick had explained to all his friends how his granddaddy came to occupy a cabin. How Rick had rebuilt and made it a lot more modern and added in a lot of new features.

"It didn't look anywhere near this when my granddaddy had it," he admitted.

"So it was..." Andrea started to trail off.

"Andreeaaaa!" Maggie scowled her.

Rick let out a small laugh. "Yeah, you could say something like that."

Andrea pulled an _I told you face_ to Michonne, who just rolled her eyes and laughed too.

Michonne thought Rick definitely had money after seeing this place. They never discussed it and he wasn't one to be flashy. After seeing this place though she figured that he must be wealthy. She definitely wasn't with him for his money though.

They all walked into the kitchen, where the back wall was entirely made of stone. In the centre of the stone wall stood a cooker flanked by 2 big bay windows on either side. The windows gave a wonder view of the gardens. In the middle of the kitchen was a square countertop with cupboards underneath and brown leather bar stools all the way around. On the countertop was a large glass bowl holding fresh apples. In the right corner of the kitchen was a pantry with old style western saloon doors.

"There's plenty of food in here. I think my ma stocked up quite a bit. You can help yourselves to anything," Rick stated.

Next to the pantry was a big stainless-steel fridge which, no doubt, was stocked to the brim with food and drinks. Underneath an archway to the left side of the kitchen were floor-to-ceiling sliding glass door leading out to the grounds.

"Yeah, in the 1970's, all this land was my granddaddies," Rick spoke, glancing out the windows.

Michonne picked up on the _was_ bit meaning past tense. _Who did it belong to now?_ She wondered. Rick had never confirmed that this was his. He always described it as _his granddaddy's_ cabin.

"There's a Jacuzzi outside," Shane said, winking at Andrea.

She clicked her tongue over her teeth and smiled wide. Everyone stood at the doors looking out at the spectacular view.

"Also there is an outside fireplace with seating around the big canopy frame," Shane added as he pointed towards the doors to the left hand side of the cabin. The entire group was happy about the prospect of hanging out by the outside fireplace.

Rick had known Glenn, Daryl and Abraham for years, yet he had never brought them up to the cabin until now. This would be a special time for their entire group. This would be a special time for he and Michonne.

"We have plans to build a swimming pool before next summer. We're going to get started in spring so that it's ready for summer," Rick said.

* * *

Leading the group back out to where they started at the cabin's entrance, they turned in the opposite direction and headed downstairs to the basement. As they descended the stairs, their chatter filled the once quiet home. At the bottom of the stairs, the group could see multiple rooms. Rick opened the door to the first room, which was the games room. The guys let out a cheer.

"Nice Rick!" Daryl said, running his hand over the deep green cloth of the mahogany-legged pool table, which stood in the middle of the room. Shiny playing balls that had never been used lie flat on the table next to cue sticks. There were several little lights that hung over the table. On the wall to the right was a flat screen TV. There were pictures on the wall of basketball players and baseball shirts in frames. This was definitely a men's zone.

In the corner of the room, something caught Glenn's eye. He ran over to take a closer look.

"So cool! I always wanted to have one of these," he said, excited about the pin ball gaming machine.

On the back wall was a bar with four red bar stools in front of wooden bar. Behind the bar, on the wall, was every drink you could think of.

Abraham wolf whistled and stood behind the bar looking at all the drinks. There was everything imaginable: brandy, whisky, vodkas, bourbon, gin, rum.

Michonne was very impressed by her man right now and swooned a bit. The fact that he put so much time and effort into building this made him even sexier to her. She needed to have him sooner rather than later.

"Sweet Mary, Mother of Jesus, I think I am in love," Abe laughed, his hand placed across his chest.

Rosita pulled her face.

"Oh you know you're still my sexy senoritaaa." Abraham said, walking back in front of the bar grabbing her, and kissing her neck.

"Alright, moving on..." Shane said, pointing towards the door.

They all moved onto the next room, which was the home theatre. On the wall was a huge projector screen with theatre seats surrounding the space.

Rick watched Michonne's reaction. He was staring at the woman who was his future and nothing and nobody could take that away from him. Not even Lori's shit.

Continuing on their tour, the next room housed an indoor heated pool.

"SHIT Grimes!" Sasha spoke out.

Everybody laughed. They was all thinking the same thing: this place is something else.

"You and Shane did this all by yourselves?" Maggie spoke, looking out into the pool.

"Yeahhh we got a little help, but the ideas mine and the interior might be some of my mother's," Rick spoke out to the group as they looked at him.

You could tell he was really happy and little smug at the moment, but he was allowed to be about this place. Michonne puckered her lips. Rick leant in and he whispered in her ear, "take a dip later?" He bumped his thigh with hers and she bit her bottom lip, grinning. She watched him walk off in front of her, not giving her any time to reply.

"Come on guys. Let me show you where ya'll are staying," Rick said, looking back over his shoulder.

* * *

After climbing back up the stairs, they moved to the left wing of the house, where the bedrooms were. At their first stop, Rick opened the door and stepped inside. The colour theme for the room was dark blue, oranges, greys, with some baby blues mixed in. Like many areas in the cabin, this room had dark brown wood features throughout.

"You have been holding out on us Rick," Rosita said, stepping inside.

He cocked his head to the side slightly and smirked.

"Glad you think that Rosita. This is yours and Abraham's room." They all left Rosita and Abraham to check out their surroundings. Rick moved onto the last room near the end, opening the door. The room theme was creams, turquoise, browns, with dark brown furniture added in. This was Glenn and Maggie's room.

"It's beautiful Rick, it really is." Maggie smiled at Michonne, placing her hand in hers. They left Glenn and Maggie to also check out their room.

Every room was unique and something special. Next, Rick took them up the grand staircase, starting on the left-hand side. At the top was a circular balcony where they could look down and see into the living room. They continued on and headed towards the next set of bedrooms. The first door on the right would be Daryl's and Sasha's bedroom. Their colour theme was dark reds, with beiges, blacks and hints of turquoise on the bedding. Daryl went over to the bed and lay down.

"Get your feet off the bed Dixon with your boots on!" Sasha yelled.

He did, hanging his feet off the bed and pulling his cap over his eyes. He was ready for a nap. Sasha laughed and walked them out the door.

Next, they headed to Shane's and Andrea's room. Their room had bull horns on the wall; this was very much Shane's style, his friends could tell. There was a United States of America flag above the bed.

* * *

Rick then took Michonne's hand and walked them back across the floor and towards the circular balcony to a room on the opposite side. He opened the door to a set of four wooden bunk beds. It was a definitely a children's room. She placed her fingers in her mouth, thinking. She looked up at him and he was smiling at her, then suddenly looked away with his hands on his hips.

"Are we having bunk beds?" Michonne's tone was laughing. He started to back out of the room shutting it behind him.

"No come on I er…saved the best until last," Rick said, opening the master bedroom door and letting Michonne walk in first.

When she stepped in to the room, her mouth dropped open. She had never seen anything like this before. Rick's and Michonne's room was the biggest and best so far. There was a four poster, dark brown, wooden bed in the middle of the room. There were different types of wood everywhere in the room, which took her back to that day in her office. He certainly did know about his wood. The colours were warm tones of reds and beige. They complimented the room well. Cushions were scattered on the bed, along with a throw with intricate detailing on it. Michonne stood at the foot of the bed, admiringly running her hands along the fabric. There was a stone fireplace in the corner.

Rick walked Michonne into their en suite bathroom, which had a massive shower. _Definitely room for two_ , she thought. A big bath tub sat in the middle of the room. Yes, she could get used to living here. Michonne couldn't wait to take a bath in there later. Rick looked to catch Michonne's eyes. He could tell that she was happy. He couldn't help but admire her beauty in that second. The way her eyes was lit up.

"It's beautiful Rick."

They walked towards the bedroom's balcony and opened the doors onto a small sitting area. While the view was breath-taking, the cold sent a chill through Michonne's body. Rick walked up behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back and rubbing his hand up and down. Michonne looked out across the grounds.

"All this land is it yours?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself to keep her warm.

"Yeah. Shane helped me to rebuild after Lori and I got divorced 5 years ago. My ma and pa, they've keep on top of it for me since I moved away. We added a lot to it and extended both upstairs and downstairs. There's also a lake at the back, but the trees are covering it so you can't see it."

Michonne smiled and nodded.

"It will be nice in the summer up here. We just finished it late last year," Rick said.

"I want to make it a real tradition with our friends and family going forward. I want to bring Carl here. Also, if we ever have any children of our own…" he continued.

Michonne's eyes shot up to meet Rick's smiling face. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. After a few minutes, they moved back inside as it was getting too cold.

Walking back inside their bedroom Michonne spoke,"you know, all my friends our very, very impressed by you?" She grinned at Rick.

"Yeahhh...did I impress you?" Rick looked at with a cocky smile on his face, placing his hands on her waist.

"Yeah you did." Michonne moved in for a kiss. It had been so long since their lips had connected. It was a passionate, deep kiss from the start. Rick slipped his tongue in her mouth, where they ended up tangling. Rick pulled Michonne closer to him until there was hardly any space between them. She could feel his erection straining against his jeans. It was growing for her.

* * *

Rick's hand slowly sneaked up her sweater, caressing her hardened nipples through her bra. She moaned into his mouth. _Hmm_. She thought about how much she missed his touch and being with him like this. Rick's left hand reached around and grabbed a handful of her rounded bum. He gently squeezed her ample ass with his strong hand. This earned him another moan from Michonne's seductive lips. _Hmm._ He was sending shivers down to her core, making her wet. Michonne moved her hands to the back of his neck, weaving her fingers through the back of his hair.

Before it could go any further, there was a knock at their bedroom door. Rick pulled back and kissed her lips one more time.

"Later?" Rick whispered to her. Michonne nodded her head, licking her lips and savouring his taste.

Rick opened the door slightly, standing behind it to hide his full-on erection. Shane stood on the other side. Whilst Rick talked to Shane, Michonne fixed her sweater by pulling it back down. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and tucked her feet underneath her bum. She bit on her thumb and listened to their conversation.

"Hey man, shall we go into town for dinner tonight? We could show everyone the town."

"Yeah, sounds good idea," Rick said.

"Alright. I will round everybody up and we can go in about an hour," Shane said, clapping his hands together with a smile on his face.

* * *

After Shane left, they all went back to the cars to unload all their bags and suitcases and unpack. About an hour later, they climbed into the two black SUV'S and Rick and Shane drove them into town. They parked their cars in the nearby car park and walked a few minutes to the restaurant.

They opened the doors and walked into _Bonnie's Big Bbq Smokehouse._

"Table for 10 please," Shane said.

"Deputy Shane Walsh, is that you?" The waitress asked, chewing the gum in her mouth.

"Ain't seen you around these parts in a while... how you been?"

"Good," Shane said, starting going red as Andrea side-eyed him. She bet this was only one of his many conquests living in these parts. Andrea tutted and folded her arms across her chest. Shane chose to not look at her, already knowing exactly what the expression on her face would be. He did not want to play into the waitress flirting, since yes, he thinks she was someone he might have had a thing with years back.

The waitress walked them over to a big table. It had been refurbished recently as it didn't look like this before. But then again, it had been a few years since he or Rick had been back in Kings County.

"Well! If isn't Rick Grimes! Long time no see or speak. I thought that was you coming in."

"Morgan?"

"Good to see you pal." Rick stood up to shake his hand.

"You too," they both moved in for a hug.

"So who is this with you?" Morgan said, looking at the many faces at the table.

Rick introduced everybody to his and Shane's old friend.

After the introductions, Morgan left with his family. The group decided to share and ordered various foods from the menu: ribs, corn on the cob, pulled pork, and the chicken wing platters.

* * *

A few hours later, they were all thoroughly stuffed. Rick paid, leaving a hefty tip. They made their way outside the restaurant and onto the side street.

"Do you think the bar across the street still has the bucking bronco?" Shane asked, looking at Rick.

"I don't know. Why don't we take a look?" All the girls cheered as they had always wanted to do something like that. They walked over to the bar. This was definitely feeding into Andrea's _typical southern cowboy_ fantasy.

At the bar, the guys ordered beers for everybody and they went to take a seat.

"You got anymore of those hats cowboy?" Andrea said, flirting with the bartender. She was clearly annoyed with Shane's interaction with the waitress and was getting him back.

"I am need 5 for me and my ladies here," Andrea said, pointing to Michonne, Rosita, Maggie and Sasha, who stood around her.

The barman came back with 5 cowboy hats and handed them to all the girls. They laughed while placing them on their heads. All the boys sat at their table, with beers, cheering their girlfriends.

Andrea placed the money on the counter, including a tip, as they went to see about riding the bull.

Michonne was the first to ride the bull. And the way Michonne rode that bull… _Damn,_ Rick thought. She was flipping her hair back, holding on with one hand, while holding onto her new cowboy hat with the other. She managed to keep on top and not fall off. That laugh of hers though, how he loved to hear that laugh. Michonne was definitely enjoying herself up there.

"Girl, you know how to ride! Huh, bet your good at riding other things," a guy at the bar shouted, whistling at Michonne.

Rick stood up from his chair, sending it flying back. He was looking at the guy, cocking his head to the side, rolling his shoulders back, and clenching his jaw tight.

"You wanna say that again? Or do you want me to kick your teeth in?" Rick snapped. The guy's face dropped. He shook his head from side to side in a fast motion.

"Better watch your mouth sunshine," Daryl spoke up. He wasn't about to let none of their women been spoken to like that.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now get the fuck out of here," Rick said, nodding his head towards the exit.

The guy ran out the door so fast. Abraham, Glenn, Shane, and Daryl were laughing at how protective Rick is as a boyfriend. Rick took his seat back down taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't want anybody disrespecting Chonne like that," Rick said, clearly pissed off.

Rick's mood changed as soon as Michonne was done with her ride. He helped her down off the bull, telling her how well she did. A few more hours of drinking and Abraham was getting too loud. They were playing darts, which Sasha and Daryl were both pretty good at. The group were laughing so hard at Shane's jokes. All the girls eventually had a go on the bull. About an hour later, it was time for the bar to shut. All of them were making their way back outside into the cold night. They could see their breaths while walking back to the car park.

* * *

Michonne wrapped her coat tighter around her waist, holding it closed with one hand while holding Rick's hand in the other. The wind was raw and chilling. They were too busy talking to each other to see the person walking up the pavement. The person bumped into Michonne's left shoulder.

"Sorry," the person mumbled.

"Its fine," Michonne said, carrying on her conversation with Rick and taking no notice as to who just accidently knocked into her.

It was close to 12am by the time they reached Rick's cabin. They made their way back inside and said their "goodnights" before retreating to their bedrooms. Rick and Michonne just about managed to climb up the stairs. Rick went to the bathroom to freshen up. Michonne was exhausted and was trying her hardest to hide a yawn with the back of her hand. The bed looked so damn comfortable. She removed her boots, jeans, purple knitwear top, and her bra. She piled all her clothes neatly on the brown leather chair in the corner of the bedroom. Pulling back the bedding, she slide into the soft, white, linen bed sheets.

A few minutes later, Rick came out of the bathroom. He stopped at the sight of Michonne, who was fast asleep on the bed. Rick started removing his clothes, leaving his grey boxers on. He slid in behind her, pulling the covers over both of them. Rick wrapped his arms around her small waist, snuggling his face into her locs, inhaling her scent. This helped him fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Authors note:** So, did anyone pick up on a clue in this chapter? Actually, I dropped quite a few.

Hope you liked this. Just a bit of fluff and all around goodness. More to come. We're still in the cabin for their weekend away. Please like, share, and follow. For those who have already, thank you for joining me on this journey and following my story. Appreciate it so much.

Please leave a review. I love reading your comments. Thanks again.


	8. Mama Grimes

**Authors note:**

So, I have written two whole chapters without any smut. I think were overdue some don't you think? :)

 **Chapter 8**

 **Mama Grimes**

* * *

Michonne stretched her limbs as she reclined onto the king sized bed, her legs wrapped up inside the Southwestern-patterned covers. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at her new surroundings. This place was so beautiful, she thought. The bed was so comfortable. She had the best sleep ever last night. Being back in Rick's arms was wonderful also. She didn't mean to fall asleep last night but she was so exhausted from the flight over and being out so late last night as well. They did promise they would pick up with what they started in the afternoon, but as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. _Maybe they could pick up where they left off last night now?_ She thought.

Michonne rolled over onto her side to find Rick wasn't lying beside her. She squinted her eyes looking around the room for him, but Rick definitely wasn't in the room. Wondering where he was, Michonne got up, swung her legs over the side of the bed, stretched her arms above her head, and let out a yawn. Michonne decided to throw on one of Rick's grey t-shirts and checked pyjama bottoms. She slipped her feet into her fluffy white slippers and made her way down the staircase, gliding her fingers across the fine details of the walnut-coloured wooden banister as she descended.

* * *

After going down a few steps, the aroma of breakfast filled her nostrils. Whatever was being cooked smelled delicious and it made Michonne's tummy rumble. Placing a hand over her tummy as if this would cure her growling hunger. She could hear all her friends laughing and chatting in the kitchen. Walking into the stunning kitchen, there stood her very good-looking boyfriend, cooking and serving breakfast to everyone. Michonne took a few minutes to admire him from afar. She watched him move around the kitchen from counter to counter, then back to the main work surface in the middle of the kitchen. Rick looked up and smiled at her; she smiled back. Michonne walked over to him and placed a kiss on his soft lips.

"Morning beautiful. You sleep well?" Rick asked, placing another kiss on her perfectly plump lips.

"Yeah, I did, thank you. Did you?" Michonne replied.

"Good, thank you."

Leaning into his ear and placing a hand on his waist, Michonne spoke in a whisper so their friends couldn't make any sense of their conversation.

"I am so sorry about last night and falling asleep. I know we were going to pick up what we started in the afternoon." She had a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yeah there's plenty of time for that, don't you worry. But first I wanted to er..." Rick was about to speak, until he was cut off by a woman coming from the pantry. As she entered the room, the doors swung shut behind her.

Michonne turned her head at the woman, who was in her early 50's. She had light grey hair held up in a black clip and wore a black-roll neck jumper, a plaid pencil skirt, and a beige wool coat over the top. A pair of wedge ankle boots to complete her outfit.

* * *

The woman was stood there, frozen, staring at Michonne with the biggest grin on her face. Rick looked at the ground, feeling a little bit embarrassed and slightly awkward. He put the dish cloth that had been resting on his shoulder onto the work surface and stepped from around the counter to hold Michonne's hand. Michonne's stomach was in knots as Rick led her over to the woman, whom she presumed was Rick's mother.

"Ma, I want you to meet someone very special to me. This is Michonne, my girlfriend." Rick smiled and tenderly let go of her hand, gesturing between the two most important women in his life.

"Michonne, this is my mother Violet Grimes."

Michonne let out a small smile, raised her hand up slowly, and waved. She couldn't believe she was meeting Rick's mum while standing like this: in his clothes, no bra on, and probably the worst bed head. But there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Awww no sweetie, that is not how we do things around here," Rick's mom's southern drawl as strong as his.

Mrs Grimes pulled her into a hug, which she returned. After releasing Michonne from the tightest hug, Violet placed her hands on Michonne's face and said, "Now you're the one keeping my boy so happy,"

Rick stood back, watching the interaction between his mother and girlfriend.

"He keeps me happy too," Michonne grinned and looked at Rick, who stood there flushing a bright shade of red that spread all over his face and neck. He was starting to get shy.

"And he says you can cook and bake," Mrs Grimes stated, removing her hands from Michonne's beautiful dark skin. She took Michonne's hands and placing them in her own soft hands. Violet looked into Michonne's brown eyes as she spoke to her.

"She's beautiful Rick. You're beautiful Michonne," she said, holding onto her hand and twirling her around.

"Thank you. So are you," Michonne replied. Mrs Grimes definitely looked good for her age.

"Well you know, I try keep on top of myself," she said, shrugging her shoulders, delighted at Michonne's friendliness and honesty.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Violet shouted behind Michonne, who immediately spun her locs around to see who she was talking to. A man walked into the kitchen. He was roughly the same age as Violet. He wore a blue v-neck sweater with a white shirt underneath and plain black pants. He was her husband, Rick's father. Rick's dad walked into the kitchen and stood in front of Michonne. He too smiled at her. Violet let go of Michonne's hand.

"Ok let me see woman. Let me get a good look at her. Michonne is it?" Rick's father said.

"Yes sir," she nodded.

"Hey, no sir around here. You can call me David. Yes, she is very beautiful Violet."

Violet practically screamed. Rick couldn't help the smirk on his face as he introduced Michonne to his pa.

"Nice to meet you David." Michonne now knew where Rick got those blue, clear-as-the-ocean eyes from.

"You too," he smiled, placing his hands in his pocket and stepping back.

"You're perfect. My grandbabies would be so perfect," Violet said, gushing with glee.

"Ma," Rick shouted pinching the bridge of his nose; Michonne pursed her lips together and smiled. Rick did eventually want children with Michonne and he couldn't wait until the day she agreed for them to start trying. But, he didn't want his mother to put pressure on her. He wanted Michonne to say when.

"Ok...Richard. I was just stating the obvious," she pulled her face, walking around to retrieve her bag from the counter.

Maggie agreed with Rick's mom. "They would, wouldn't they? They'd have beautiful children together," Maggie said, walking around them to pick up some syrup and take it back to the table. Michonne and Rick both turned and looked at each other. Both of Rick's hands resting loosely on his waist as he looked at her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

Mrs Grimes was hoping that one day she would get more grandchildren that she could adore on just like Carl. It was her dream to be surrounded by lots of grandchildren to cook for and take care of. His first marriage to that no good Lori, who was never good enough for her boy, failed. Now, Rick had finally met someone worthy enough to carry the Grimes family name. Violet was excited about this prospect. Walking past her son, she placed a kiss on his cheek. Mrs Grimes was smitten by Michonne and already getting good vibes from her. David gave Rick a quick hug. Violet spoke to Rick rubbing her right hand down Michonne's left arm.

"Take care of this one she's a good one, I can tell a real keeper..." she said with a wide smile on her face. Mrs Grimes let go of Michonne's arm and headed out of the room.

"Not like that Lori woman. _Slut._ " She mumbled the last part under her breath, her face losing its wide smile.

Violet walked past Shane and gave him a kiss on his cheek also.

"Bye baby."

"Bye Mama Grimes," Shane spoke as he tucked into his bacon.

Rick's Pa walked past Shane and placed a hand on his right shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"See you guys on Sunday." Violet walked out of the kitchen waving her free hand, her heels clicking across the hard wooden floor. Her husband also waved back at them as they made their way out the front door.

"Bye Mrs Grimes. Thanks for breakfast," everyone shouted after her.

"Did you hear what she just called Lori? A slut," Sasha laughed.

"Hilarious," Andrea said sipping her cup of tea with extra milk.

"I like her," Maggie said, pouring syrup on to her freshly homemade pancakes.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they all had mouthfuls of the delicious breakfast Mama Grimes had prepared.

"Ya'll are in for a treat on Sunday," Shane said, tucking into the rest of his breakfast.

* * *

Rick turned his attentions to Michonne, who had a smile that beamed so bright on her face.

"So you met my mother."

"I met your mother," she repeated, turning and facing him, her eyes wide.

"Look, I'm sorry. She came round first thing this morning wanting to cook breakfast for everybody. I didn't get a chance to tell you since you were still sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you. Plus, she had me helping too. I am sorry." Rick said.

"It's ok... I like her," she replied.

"Good because she loves you." Rick gave her a peck on her lips.

"Wait, what's happening Sunday?" Michonne asked, placing a hand on her boyfriend's chest. Rick stopped in his tracks as he spoke.

"I agreed we would go round for dinner. All of us. She wants to cook for the whole gang again," he said, looking over at their friends. Glenn walked past Rick, smiling like a happy child.

"I can't wait for whatever your mum has planned to cook for us on Sunday," Glenn said.

Michonne and Rick both laughed.

"Seems like they all love her too," she replied.

"Yeahhh. Come on. Let's go eat," Rick said, grabbing a plate full of food for himself and Michonne.

Rick and Michonne made their way underneath the stone brickwork archway in the kitchen to a circular seating area. The cream seating area complemented the dark brown stained walnut table perfectly, giving it that luxurious feel. The seating wrapped around the edges of the table and was big enough to fit all of them around it. After sliding into the booth and taking their seats, they both dipped into the eggs, bacon, sausages and hash browns and pancakes. _Hmm_. Mrs Grimes was an excellent cook. Michonne couldn't wait until Sunday either.

* * *

A few hours after Rick's Ma and Pa had left, they all washed up in the kitchen, took quick showers, and dressed for the day's activities. Rick took Michonne into town with Daryl and Sasha where they visited various shops.

The first one was a shoe shop. When Michonne walked in, she noted that it wasn't her usual type of shoe shop. This was a cowboy boots specialty shop. She closed her eyes, letting out a quiet huff. Her arms were folded against her chest. _What is he up to now?_ she thought. She walked down one of the many aisles of the store. As she walked, Michonne's eyes landed on some tiny beige cowboy boots. They were clearly meant for a baby and they immediately made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She looked over at Rick, who had his back to her. She bit down on her lip and headed to the till with a new gift in tow. After paying for the item, she neatly tucked them away in her handbag.

Rick ended up picking some new boots for himself and buying Michonne a pair. Sasha was laughing so hard imagining Michonne in cowboy boots that tears were seeping from her eyes. Michonne couldn't say anything. _I can work this_ , she thought. I could definitely work these into my wardrobe somehow.

During their shopping trip, they also found a random gift shop where they both picked some items for Carl. Their final stop was at the local supermarket. Michonne wanted to get some ingredients to bake something for Sunday when she visited Rick's parent's house.

* * *

After they day of shopping, it was a short drive back to the cabin. The whole gang decided to stay inside for the rest of the day. Everything wanted to make use of the indoor heated pool, so they spent a few hours having fun there. All the girls changed into various types of different bikinis and the guys changed into swim shorts. Of course, Shane ran and jumped into the pool, splashing everyone in sight.

In the pool, they decided to play the water game chicken fight. Sitting on Rick's shoulders, Michonne had her legs wrapped around them. Rick held onto her thighs with his forearms. He was secretly wishing she was facing the other way…his mind transfixing. This was too close for her legs to be wrapped around him like this. Rick decided he was going to do something special tonight for her. As certain loins were starting to stir.

Rick and Michonne won all 5 rounds. Rosita was a strong competitor and Sasha put up one hell of a fight too, but Michonne easily got the upper hand on both of them. Maggie was tougher than she looked, but Michonne also beating her. Andrea knew she was starting to lose, so she and Shane tried to cheat, but Michonne and Rick still managed to win against them. They were all sore losers, especially when Michonne and Rick celebrated by giving each other loud, obnoxious hi-fives. Being triumphant felt so good to them.

After heading out of the pool, they dried off in the changing area, then changed into casual clothing of hoodies and joggers. The guys decided to go off for some more bonding time in Rick's basement, where they engaged in friendly competition by playing pool. Or so they said. Abraham just really wanted to get his hands on Rick's amazing liquor bar and Glenn wanted to try out the pin ball machine. They spent the afternoon drinking and playing a variety of games in his underground room.

The girls were all sat in the living room watching _Bridget Jones' Baby_. They were all cuddled up together. This place was perfect and so homey. Michonne looked out the big bay windows to see light rain splashing against the window frames. She had her head leant on Maggie's shoulder, with Andrea on her left cuddled up to her. Rosita was sat on the floor in between Michonne's legs and Sasha was sat next to Maggie stroking her arm. They were all sharing two big bowls of salt and sweet popcorn between the five of them. All wrapped up in blankets to keep them warm.

* * *

After spending the last few hours doing their own thing around the house, Rick wanted to do something special for Michonne that evening. He had thought long and hard on what he wanted to do. Today had been good day. Michonne meeting his Ma and Pa for the first time and their both being besotted by her had him smiling to himself that they had gotten along so well. This was the complete opposite of how Lori had gotten on with his mother. His Ma never liked Lori and had always said she didn't get a good vibe from her. Rick stood in his bathroom, filling up the bathtub with water and thinking about how his life over the last 7 months, because of Michonne, had changed for the better.

* * *

When their film finished around 9pm, the girls headed off in different directions to find their boyfriends. Michonne made her way to their bedroom. She had such a good day with Rick, especially meeting his parents and having a good day with their friends. She held her pill packet in her right hand, moving it from back to front, and tapping it against her left hand. Michonne decided she wasn't going to take the pills tonight; she blew out a shaky breath. She placed the packet back in her suitcase locking it tightly away. She wouldn't need them again. The only thing left to do was tell Rick that she had made her mind up about their future together. Truth was that since they hadn't been having sex for the past month, she hadn't been taking them anyway. Interrupting her from her thoughts was Rick, who came out of the bathroom. He looked up at Michonne and they both smiled back at each other. Rick walked over to her. He cupped her face in his hands and lightly peppered her warm lips with kisses.

"I missed you the last few hours," Rick said, pulling his hands away from her face and looking into her brown eyes.

Michonne laughed. She licked her lips, tasting the whiskey that he had drank earlier that night.

"You know, I have been in the same house as you all day," she replied, running her hands through his chestnut curls.

"I know," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I got something for us tonight. I planned something actually."

* * *

Michonne was intrigued by what Rick could have planned. Taking a hold of her hand and joining them with his, Rick walked her over to the bathroom. He placed his right hand on the door and pushed it open. When she walked in, she stood in shock of the sight in front of her. There were the biggest bubbles in the bath, as well as champagne glasses and a big bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. There were candles all over the bath tub and glass shelves. The way the light was illuminating the room made everything glow. It looked so romantic. The small TV on the wall was on pause. Michonne couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"Come on. We're going to take a bath to-get-her," his strong accent again making her heart swoon. Amongst other places…including in between her thighs.

"I thought we could watch a film whilst we relaxed," Rick said, letting go of her hand. Rick went to the bath and dipped his hand in the water, making sure the temperature was just right. It was hot, just the way she liked it.

Rick turning around started to pull his sweater over his head. Michonne watched Rick whilst he went first, revealing his lean torso. He pushed his sweat pants and boxers off in one go. He looked at Michonne as if to say, _go on, get undressed too_. Following Rick, Michonne made short work of taking her clothing off.

Both of their clothes were piled up on the bathroom floor. Michonne stood naked in front of him. Rick had missed that body of hers. Rick nodded his head in agreement with himself that she still looked good. He was hoping that tonight, he could have a taste. _Hell_ he wanted more than a taste. He wanted to indulge and he prayed that she would let him. He slipped in the bath first and reached for Michonne's hand. She put her hand in his and got in the bath. He sat down and Michonne sat between his legs with her back pressed against his hairy chest. She had pulled her hair up into a high messy bun. Rick started to caress her skin and her shoulders with his hands. gently massaging the soap into her supple skin.

"Hmm that feels good," she said, her eyes closing. Moving forward and taking the glass of champagne from the table on the side, she took a sip from the glass, then passed Rick his glass.

"This place is amazing Rick. The design details are outstanding," she said, looking around the bathroom.

"I am just glad I get to share it with someone special- finally." Her lips curved upwards at this revelation. He kissed her temple. Finishing his first glass of champagne, he went to pour the bottle of champagne, refilling his and Michonne's glasses.

Rick grabbed the cloth from the side and started to gently wash over Michonne's skin. Rick squeezed the wet cloth over her dark cocoa skin. Hmm. The way the running water trickled down her skin left it tingling. Rick started washing her shoulders, taking care of each one, then moving down to her neck. She stretched out onto his shoulder, her face looking at the side of his. He then proceeded to lovingly caress each breast and nipple with the cloth. Her head leant further back onto his shoulder and her eyes closed. A small moan escaped her lips. Rick moved the cloth down to her toned stomach. Rick could feel his erection building and starting to hit her lower back. She could now feel his erection on her back. Rick moved further down and in between her legs. On instinct, Michonne moved her thighs wider to welcome him in. Rick moved the cloth down some more. They hadn't been intimate in about month. Michonne had no reason to hold back now.

Michonne leaned her back on his right shoulder and looked up at Rick with lust. He moved his lips, capturing hers with his, whilst still caressing the outside of her folds with the cloth. Pulling back from her lips and looking down at her, he spoke,

"I think we need to get out of this bath." Rick's voice was raspy.

Michonne nodded, her breath quickening as Rick pulled her in for another deep kiss. Their mouths meshed together as one. Letting go of her dark swollen lips, Rick helped her to her feet as they stood up, the water from the bath rolling off their bodies. Their made their way back into the bedroom where they both dried off.

* * *

Michonne couldn't help but stare at Rick as he dried himself off with the towel. Rick did his own admiring as Michonne gently rubbed cocoa butter into her naked skin. From her neck all the way down to her toes.

Rick dried his chest, then moved on to his stomach. Finally, he moved the towel over his semi erect, long dick, which bobbed up and down, slightly twitching on its own. Michonne licked her lips, making herself wet. She wanted nothing more than to walk up to him and take him in her mouth. It had been way too long since she had had this man between her thighs and she was now desperate to have that void filled.

She didn't have to wait long as Rick came walking towards her, dropping his towel on floor on the way over to her. He came to a stop in front of her. It was as if time stood still, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing as they both stared at each other. She released her locs from her messy bun.

There was an Iphone docking station in the room. Michonne walked over to it; she could feel Ricks eyes burning into her back. She placed her Iphone on the dock and started her favourite playlist. The first song was Janet Jackson's "I get lonely." She had a feeling tonight was going to be soft, slow and sensual sex. This was the ideal playlist.

Coming up from behind her, Rick placed his hands on her waist, turning her around in his arms. His erection was on full display and poking her in her stomach. Rick moved in for a deep, gradual kiss. Michonne threw her head back as Rick moved onto her neck, his kisses painstakingly slow. Rick lifted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as both of his hands gripped her bum cheeks.

* * *

Michonne wrapped her hands around Rick's neck, taking her time kissing him. They kept on kissing whilst Rick held her up. Rick started to carry her towards the bed, where he delicately laid her on her back. Michonne unravelled her legs from around his waist. Rick let go of her full lips. Michonne sat back on her elbows on the bed. Tonight, sex was going to be unhurried and sensual. Rick wanted to take his time. It had been a very long time he didn't want to rush this. He couldn't rush this, even if he wanted to.

"I am going to take my time with you Chonne. I really enjoy you tonight," Rick said, his blue eyes looking down at her curvy body. She whimpered out loud as her head fell back on to the pillow. Her stomach was doing summersaults and clenching so hard.

Rick picked up Michonne's left foot, massaged her toes, then he placed tiny kisses along her foot and ankles. Releasing her foot from his hand, he affectionately placed them back on the bed as he knelt on the bed.

"I've missed you so much," he said.

Rick kissed along her legs, spending extra time and care on each one. Rick started kissing up to the top of her legs. When his face was close enough to her pussy, he could smell her arousal. She was soaking wet for him. Michonne held her breath, thinking he was about to clamp is mouth onto her aching clit. He slightly brushed his beard over the little bit of hair that covered her. Completely ignoring her most sensitive part, Michonne blew out a hard breath. He was teasing her tonight and not as his usual fun game, he was doing this for him. He did really want to enjoy her and take his time. But this was getting too much. She felt herself starting to become needy.

"Rick…" her voice was shaky. She just about managed to get his name out. He knew she was getting anxious from him taking his time.

"Your mine," he said, kissing along her stomach.

He turned her over so she lay on her front. He started kissing down her back. He used his left hand to lightly tickle her back, sending a shiver down her spine. All whilst he was still kissing her, licking her back, even gently biting. Michonne could feel the arousal dripping down her legs. Rick moved down the bed kissing each of her firm cheeks. Down to the back of her legs and kissing, licking, biting, massaging following the same path on his way back up. Her toned body, Rick leaning back on his knees he grabbed onto her hips helping her turn over back onto her back. Michonne opened her legs for Rick. She was now desperate for him to be inside of her. Rick leant over her resting on his left elbow. He moved in on her lips. Michonne opened her mouth wide for him, their kisses long, deep and slow.

* * *

Rick moved his right hand his finger tips gliding across her toned stomach. Where he reached her pussy, he started lightly rubbing her slick folds on the outside. Michonne let out a loud gasp. She was dripping wet. She was more than ready for him. Michonne moved her left hand onto his chest as Rick dipped two fingers in to her opening, curling his fingers up. She was deliciously wet. He started sliding in and out, increasing the speed of his rhythm. At the same time, he used his thumb to rub small circles over her sensitive clit. Rick fingered her, looking into her eyes the whole time. He loved watching her come undone.

"ohhh..." was all Michonne could muster out her lips.

Rick's hard-on was pressing against the outside of Michonne's leg. Rick pulled away from her lips. She watched him through hooded eyes as he moved back onto his knees. Her legs started shaking. Rick walked on his knees in between her legs; she moved them even wider for him.

Rick held himself in his hand as he guided himself to her wet centre. He rubbed on the outside of her clit a few times, groaned, then moved his tip in, a few more inches, then a few more until he was all the way in. It had been too long for both of them and he wanted to give Michonne a few minutes to get used to his size again. She moved her legs and wrapped them around his waist locking her ankles together behind his back.

"Hmmm Rick," Michonne grasped tight onto Rick's arms, her eyes closing shut.

"Do you know how good you feel?" Rick said, beginning to move his hips.

Moaning into her mouth, the vibrations sent butterflies from her stomach all the way down to her core. Rick slowly bit at her bottom lip and held on to it for a few seconds, being very gentle and attentive to her. He was being so soft and passionate that she was getting even more turned on. The way his hips were rolling in circular motions was almost hypnotic.

She was so wet. The sounds that were coming from Rick entering her in and out, he could feel her juices all over his inner thighs. He loved this feeling of it how easily was for Michonne to take all of him like this. By now, Michonne would normally have come several times, but she was struggling to reach her peak tonight.

"Let it go," Rick said as he kept thrusting into her.

Michonne didn't know why, but she was really prolonging it tonight. They hadn't made love in about a month and she never wanted this feeling to end. It was driving her crazy and she just wanted to feel that joy of her orgasm.

"I want to cum so bad," she panted, her hands grabbing onto Rick's shoulders.

"Don't fight it baby... come on, cum for me," She nodded her head. Rick moved in, kissing and sucking on her neck, even running the tip of his tongue over her sensitive spot. He was doing everything he could to get her off. He bent down and sucked on each nipple, swirling his wet tongue over each bud. He sat back on his knees, releasing her legs from his back and spreading them wide.

"I need to... I need to."

She started to say through heavy breaths as she lifted her head from the pillow, her long dreads behind her back. She could feel her stomach rolling at the way Rick was giving her slow, long strokes; he wanted Michonne to feel every single inch of him.

"What's wrong? I will give you another one baby," Rick said staring down at her.

"Mmmm," Michonne was moaning so loud. When he speaks to her during sex it turned on even more. She fell back onto the bed.

"Let it go Chonne. Cum for me baby... Cum for me." Her breathing became hard and very erratic.

Leaning down to her, he gently moved his hand to her chin so that he was looking directly at him when she opened her eyes. Michonne was looking up into his blue orbs that looked down at her body worshiping her every move. He held her face, then kissed her lips whilst moving inside of her. He softly spoke.

"I love you Michonne."

There it was. Rick had finally said what he had been holding in since the day he met her. Michonne looked at Rick's face and this sent her over. Her orgasm at its peak. The intense waves crashing down caused her to let out a loud gasp. Her mouth opened wide and her whole body started to shake.

"I love you to Rick... god I love you," she said, keeping her eyes on his and repeating it like a mantra, panting in the midst of her orgasm.

"I love you so much Michonne," Rick said, helping Michonne to her powerful climax with a few more strokes. Rick came shortly after, letting out a loud groan and burying his hot seed into her waiting wet walls. A few more thrusts and filling her up, making sure she got every last drop. It had been a long time and he had a lot to give.

Both of them lay breathless. Rick collapsed his body on top of Michonne's, resting his sweaty head between her breasts, which also glistened with sweat. The tip of his dick, still semi erect, rested inside of her. They weren't ready to feel that loss yet. Michonne moved her hands, stroking through his damp hair and tugging on the back of his curls. Rick closed his eyes, his body relaxing due to her smooth touch.

"I never ever want us to go this long without sex again. EVER," she spoke.

"Yeah, me too," he said lazily, his eyes starting to close shut.

* * *

A few hours later, Rick woke up and went to sit out on the balcony. He had missed this place, his hometown. Yes, Atlanta was very much his home and he loved it, but nothing compared to this view he was looking out onto.

Michonne woke up and sat up, realising Rick wasn't next to her. She lifted her head up and saw the balcony door was open. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and headed outside. Hearing her footsteps, Rick turned to look at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. He moved his hand top rest it on top of hers. He looked up, gazing into those deep brown eyes. Rick cherished the way her hair cascaded around her face. The one thing he knew that Michonne was definitely his future. Whatever happened, wherever he ended up, he wanted her by his side.

"It's ok. What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just us. This place just thinking about stuff," he replied.

She removed her hand from his shoulder and moved to sit in his lap. She wrapped the blanket even tighter around her body. Michonne leant into Rick's chest whilst his left hand rested on her back, stroking slow circles, and his right hand rested on her legs. They sat peacefully for the next half hour just watching the view. They sat in silence, doing their own thinking. After it got too cold, they made their way back inside, shutting the cold air out. Michonne was shaking a bit.

"Come on. I will warm you up," Rick said, bending down and lighting the fire. He sat down on the floor and took hold of her hand, bringing her down to sit next to him on the rug. He wrapped his arm around her. They both lifted their hands out to get warmth from the heat, while watching the flames of the fire curl and sway.

A few minutes later, Rick placed his hand underneath the blanket. Finding her pebbled nipples still hard, he ran the tip of his finger across them. A moan escaped her lips. He manoeuvred her so she was half way to lying down.

"You know what I have never done before?" his southern drawl thick and husky.

"What?" Michonne said, reaching up and running her hands down the side of his face.

"Had sex by the fire."

Michonne laughed hard, tipping her head back.

"Hmm is that right," she said, raising her eyebrow.

Hooking his finger inside her shorts, he pulled them down her toned legs, then made quick work of removing his own boxers. Rick entered her for the third time that evening. For the next hour, they made more sweet love by the fireplace as the crackling flames from the dry wood flickered in the background.

"I love you Michonne," Rick said, kissing on her neck. Now that he had said it, it was as if he couldn't stop saying it to her.

"I love you too Rick."

* * *

 **Authors' note:** They finally said that they love each other. So things are going good for our couple for now. And they finally got over their dry spell. Does anyone feel that there might be a baby on the horizon? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're still at the cabin, but our weekend away is nearly at an end and we will be back to reality soon. We all know what that means.

Please leave a review. I would very much appreciated to hear what you thought. Thanks again for the likes and follows and silent readers.


	9. The Future

**Authors' note:** So I love reading everyone comments. They make me smile so much. Also, I love everyone's different opinions. Thank you for following on this journey with me.

Been a super long time actually... Thank you for the recent visits and comments especially to a few of your recent comments and follows that made me want to pursue this even more now and get back on track with this story. There was one comment that said this gets better with each chapter I wish I could reply back to you but it said you were a guest. Thanks to you, you helped me to re focus back on this story.

Spent a lot of time with the help of my amazing beta who helped me sort out all these previous chapters with grammar issues, so please re read from the beginning. I hope you guys are still with me on this one. Those who did leave, please give this story another go.

 **Quick recap:** We don't know the mystery person was who bumped into our girl. We're also still at the cabin and Michonne has some news for Rick...

So let's get back into it...

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Future**

The next morning, Michonne woke up to the sound of the rain bouncing heavily off the balcony. It was almost soothing the way the light rain drizzled down the glass panelled windows, running off and splashing onto the ground. There was something about the rain that made this Sunday morning more peaceful.

She opened her eyes to find Rick's legs intertwined with hers. Rick's curls covered his face; he was lightly snoring away. Michonne moved her left hand to push his hair out of his face, smiling to herself as she watched him sleep. Seeing him like this, she thought he looked radiant in this light. Michonne started to remember their love making, sending an impulse shot down to her aching centre. They had more than made up for the last month of not having sex. Rick had her three times, from last night, into the early hours of the morning.

They would be driving out first thing Monday morning and head back to Atlanta. Today was their last day. Michonne needed to talk to Rick about their relationship. She had stopped taking her pill. She knew he would be happy about them trying for a baby, so she wasn't actually nervous to tell him. Michonne ran her fingertips over his chest hair, lightly tickling his skin. Rick slowly stirred from his slumber. She grinned as she watched him awaken. Rick opened his eyes, instantly connecting them with those of the woman he loved.

Rick stretched his arms out and pulled Michonne into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. They both lay on their sides, facing each other.

"Morning," Rick groggily spoke.

"Morning, to you also," Michonne said, placing a kiss on his luscious pink lips. Michonne glided her hands over Rick's strong biceps.

"Sooo, I have something to tell you," Michonne spoke, still stroking her fingertips over his arms.

Rick looked up to Michonne, a worried expression formed across his face. He wasn't sure what she had to tell him.

"I stopped, taking my pills."

 _Pills?_ Rick was confused at first. Finally realising what she was talking about, his eyes widened and he let Michonne continue.

"My contraceptive pills. Well I haven't been taking them for about a month now anyways. Rick, I decided. I didn't want to take them anymore because I..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Chonne?" Rick said, sitting up to lean back against the headboard.

She nodded her head, a beaming smile wide across her face.

"I want to have your baby. I want to have our baby," she spoke, looking into his clear, blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" Rick enquired.

"Yes, I am sure," she answered.

"I hope, it wasn't because my Ma put pressure on you yesterday," he said, staring up at the ceiling while running his hand through his greying beard.

"No Rick. I've been thinking about this for quite some time now," she smiled.

"I can't tell you how happy you've made me." His hands cupped her face as he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

The bedsheet slipped off the top half of her body, revealing her ample breasts. Rick rolled Michonne over onto her back. He grabbed her thigh with his right hand, pulling her down and opening her legs wide enough for their pelvic areas to align. Michonne could feel the tip of him on the outside of her slick folds.

"No. But you can show me," she said, rotating her hips on the head of his large manhood.

Rick arched his eyebrow, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Then we best start trying now, hadn't we?" Rick spoke. He dipped a finger into her waiting wet walls. Michonne moaned; he groaned aloud. Rick loved that Michonne was always ready for him.

Michonne let out a loud gasp as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his long, hard member. This earned him another moan from her seductive lips. Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick's broad shoulders as he started to thrust his hips, eventually filling her up with his warm seed. They knew that one day, maybe soon, she would give him one of the greatest gifts anyone had given him in a long time.

* * *

After spending a lazy morning in bed making love, Michonne left Rick to get some more rest. He was exhausted. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen to work on making the desserts they would bring to Mama Grimes' house that evening.

"Oh! Look who decided to grace us with their presence!" Andrea stated, smirking.

"Where is everybody?" Michonne asked.

"Shane took everybody into town," Andrea replied, flipping through the newspaper before her.

"Ok, well I have something I need to speak to you about," Michonne said.

Michonne walked over to the counter island where Andrea was seated on one of the bar stools.

She stopped flipping through the newspaper with her perfect pink manicured nails. Andrea gave Michonne her full attention.

"Ok. You're scaring me. Go on..." Andrea said, knitting her eyebrows together.

Andrea had been with Michonne through everything. She even moved to Atlanta with her for a fresh start. She didn't have to do that, but Andrea was like a sister to her. It was only right that she tell her about her future plans with Rick.

"Rick and I have decided that we're going to start trying for a baby."

Andrea's face expression turned from shock, into a smile.

"Oh my God Mich! I am so happy for you. Well you get enough practice in though, don't you," she cackled.

"I told you guys before, I just can't resist him," Michonne laughed with her.

Andrea closed her newspaper, and turned on the ipod dock station in the kitchen. Adele's _"Rumour Has It"_ played first, which was the perfect playlist on this wet and windy morning. Michonne and Andrea danced around the kitchen, singing the lyrics, using wooden spoons as mikes, as they baked tonight's desserts. They bobbed their heads, clapped their hands and tapped their feet to the music.

They spent the next three hours in the kitchen preparing the goodies for tonight's dinner. Michonne did most of the work, but Andrea was a great helper…and tester. Andrea had tasted half of the batch, "for purposes only of making sure they tasted great," she said.

An hour later, everyone was back from shopping in town and all wanted a taste of what Michonne and Andrea had cooked up. Michonne swatted their hands away, telling them they had to wait until after dinner.

* * *

By the time Michonne went back upstairs, Rick was finally awake. In an effort to get ready faster, among other things, they decided to take a shower together.

Michonne didn't know what to wear to meets Rick's parents again. She finally decided on a black leather jacket, a cream knitwear jumper, some light blue ripped jeans, and her black biker boots. Michonne choose to wear her hair tied up in a high pony tail.

Rick came up behind her, placing his hands on Michonne's waist as she looked into the mirror, admiring her outfit.

"You look good baby," Rick said, eyeing Michonne from behind. His eyes glanced over her form, stopping to take a deliberate look at that ass. The way her jeans fit so snuggly around one of his favourite parts of her...Rick bit his lip. He couldn't be happier than he was right now. It was about the future and he was excited for his future with Michonne and building this new life together.

Michonne turned around in his arms. Rick was wearing a red check shirt, black jeans, leather jacket, and his beige cowboy boots.

"You look good too babe. Very handsome," she replied.

Michonne moved in, stealing a kiss from his lips. She raised her hands on to his shoulders, connecting them behind his neck. Rick moved his hands from around her waist to grip her ass. Before it could go any further, there was a knock at their bedroom door. Michonne released Rick from her grip and smiled. She picked her bag up from the chair and they made their way over to the door, where they were greeted by Sasha and Daryl, who had decided to collect them on the way down to the cars.

* * *

On the drive over to Rick's parent's house, Michonne got to thinking about how everything felt so calm, quiet, and serene in Kings County. She felt so at peace here. It soothed her soul. She wondered why Rick had moved away and was excited to see his family home and know more about where he grew up

They drove for another ten minutes, eventually stopping in front of a rustic style of a home. Everyone got out of the black SUVs, slamming the car doors shut behind them. Michonne took in the scene before her.

Rick's family home was fairly modest. The house had a sense of history and classic architectural detailing, which added elegance to the property. Violet and David's home had the typical, traditional southern charm. It had a beautiful wrapped-around front porch that extended all the way to the sides of the house. No doubt, it would be perfect for hosting family and friend gatherings. Two rocking chairs adorned the front porch. She could imagine Rick's parents sitting out there in the summer, a cool air breeze flowing through the porch.

Violet and David were waiting on the front porch as Rick had said they would be there at 4pm.

"Hey Ma," Rick greeted her. He kissed his mum on her cheek and hugged her. Rick shook his father's hand. David greeted his son by patting him on his shoulder.

Michonne was next to be greeted and stepped into the divine smelling house by Violet, who wore an apron. Rick had told everybody not to eat anything in preparation for the feast Violet would prepare, so they hadn't. Whatever she was cooking smelled amazing. Tummies started to growl and mouths watered.

"Hey, Shane baby," Violet greeted.

"Hey Mama," he replied. Shane moved in for a hug and kiss on his mother's cheek.

Since he was little, Shane had always had a close relationship with Rick's Ma and Pa. His own mother died at an early age. He didn't know who his father was, but had heard stories about how abusive he had been. Violet had stepped in and took Shane in to live with them. They raised him as their own child and Rick's brother, since Rick didn't have any other siblings. He was more than a brother to Rick. It didn't matter about the blood. They knew in both of their hearts they were brothers.

Everyone greeted Rick's mother and father, giving hugs, handshakes, and shoulder pats, and kisses on the cheek. Violet was happy to welcome all of her son's friends, into her family home.

Sasha and Michonne carried the desserts into the kitchen, following Violet's directions as to where to put everything. They placed the desserts on the counter worktop.

"These look fabulous, Michonne," Violet spoke, whilst the smell wafted around the room.

"Thank you. After I decorated them, they all tried sneaking some before we left," she whispered.

"Everything smells delicious. Do you want any help?" Michonne asked.

"No hunny, it's fine. Thanks for askin'," Violet answered. "You go have a look around. Talk with your friends. I have everything under control," Violet smiled at Michonne.

"Only if you're sure about it," Michonne replied.

Violet loved how genuine Michonne was about helping her. You would have never caught Lori in her kitchen offering to help. She didn't want nor need Lori's help anyway. _She couldn't cook or bake a damn thing._

"Yes sweetie, I am. You can help me next time," Mrs Grimes spoke.

Violet was more than sure that there would be a next time. Michonne nodded her head, gently smiling. While Violet put the final touches on the last few dishes, Sasha and Michonne left the kitchen, heading out to find where Rick and all their friends had gone.

* * *

Michonne climbed the stairs to the second floor of the Grimes household. Photos hung throughout the staircase, as well as the landing and hallway of the second floor. There were four doors. She presumed one was his parent's room, one was Shane's room, one for Rick, and a spare room. She came across Rick's old childhood bedroom, which still had a plaque on the door saying _Rick's Room_. Michonne turned the brass door knob and walked inside. She switched on the light switch, illuminating his bedroom.

It was like his room was frozen in the 90's. On the wall there were posters of cars, famous baseball players, football players, pennant flags, and baseball bats lined up against the wall; Michonne slid her fingers over the wooden bats. There were trophies of the games he had won over the years on the many shelves in his room. Most were from high school, some from before.

A dark brown double bed stood in the middle of the room. The colour scheme of reds, dark blues and yellows bounced off the walls. Michonne walked over to his wooden desk where Rick's old varsity jacket hung over the back of his desk chair. She threw it on over her shoulders as she bent down to look at the many pictures attached to the notice board by random coloured pins holding the many memories in place. _Hmm. None of Lori. I bet Ma burned them._ Michonne thought, chuckling to herself.

Michonne visualized how Rick was in high school. He was the typical jock. Young, carefree, with good grades to boot. I bet he was really popular with the ladies. This made her slightly jealous. She was startled from her train of thoughts by a loud noise.

" _Wit woo_."

Michonne spun around to find Rick standing in the doorway of his old bedroom. His right arm was leant against the frame, his left hand sat loosely on his waist. He had his ankles crossed together.

"You look hot!" he said, making his way over to her.

"You're starting to stir things, wearing that jacket," his southern accent was thick.

Michonne smiled as Rick pulled her down onto his former bed. They both landed on their sides with a thump.

"Well, it doesn't take much for you does it?" she laughed.

"No," he replied, his rough beard scratching the side of her face.

"Get off! Were not doing it with your parents downstairs," she said, as Rick continued nuzzling her neck. As tempting as this was, she couldn't do that. Michonne had too much respect for his mother and father for that.

"I don't think they would mind. Especially since they might be getting a grandbaby soon," he said, continuing to move his hand up her top.

She snorted.

"I would. Now off!" She stated. Rick pouted, pulling his bottom lip down. Michonne leant in, grabbing his bottom lip between her teeth. Lightly tugging for a moment, she let go saying.

"Later, I promise."

* * *

Michonne continued to look around Violet and David's home. This time, she was downstairs admiring the many family photos on the walls. There were different types of photo frames; all shapes and sizes. Pictures of Rick's dad from the academy hung on the walls. Photographs of Rick and Shane from when they started the academy together. She was so fascinated about this other life he had before he met her. There were various family members of Rick's family on the wall. There was pictures of Rick from when he was a baby, to when he was a child, to a teenager, and then to an adult. There were lots of pictures of him growing up through the years. There were even pictures of him and Shane together when they were young.

One photograph in particular caught Michonne's attention. It was a photograph of two cute children dressed in matching clothes. They almost looked identical. Violet came to stand behind her future daughter in law, taking a look at what had caught her attention.

"Those my nieces when they was younger. They're identical twins," she said, looking at the side of Michonne's face.

 _Twins?_

"Oh sweetie, didn't Rick tell you? Twins run in our family," Violet spoke, continuing to walk past Michonne. She turned back and giving her a wink.

"No. I guess he forgot to mention that," she said, in a low voice. _Twins?_

A few moments later, Michonne grabbed Rick by the arm and pulled him to the side.

"So twins? Twins run in your family?" Michonne crossed her arms over her chest. She was waiting for Rick's reply.

"Oh yeah, it must have slipped my mind," he said, a grin prominent on his face.

 _Slipped his mind? Is he for real?_ she thought. Michonne scrunched her face.

"Yeah. There was even a set of triplets one time."

"Triplets?" Her face was stunned at Rick's revelation.

He kissed her lips; she didn't even get time to react.

"That's a joke right," he said, laughing as he walked off down the hallway.

Michonne looked down at her vagina. She could feel her pelvic floor muscles crying for help already. _Three babies?_ Out of there? She shook her head, running after Rick.

* * *

Violet had put on a beautiful spread of turkey with stuffing, mashed potatoes, root vegetable mash, cranberry sauce, gravy, and vegetables such as carrots and parsnips. She had made extra: a ham and a beautiful roast beef. This was what southern cooking looked like and Michonne couldn't wait to taste all of it.

There were extra chairs around the extended table. _That must be brought out for extra special occasions_ , Michonne thought.

Michonne was seated next to Violet who was at the head of the table. Next to Michonne was Rick, then Daryl on his left hand side. Sasha was next to Daryl and Rosita was on her other side at the end of that side of the table. Rick's father David was sitting at the other end of the table. Abe was sitting next to him with Glenn on his left, then to Maggie who was placed next to Andrea and Shane who was sitting next to his and Rick's Ma. They all held hands and closed their eyes, waiting for Violet to say grace.

 _"Dear lord_

 _Today we give thanks_

 _For our many blessings,_

 _As we pray for those in need._

 _We give thanks_

 _For our new family and new friends._

 _Thank you also for bringing my two boys back to me._

 _I give thanks for new beginnings._

 _My words can't express,_

 _What this means to me._

 _We give thanks for comfort and prosperity._

 _As we share our blessings with others today._

 _Amen."_

"Amen," the whole table said together.

Violet opened her eyes, and held Michonne's hand for a few extra seconds, gently squeezing her hand. Michonne turned her head to look at Violet's grinning face. A proud smirk formed on Rick's lips. He was watching his mother's and his future wife's interaction. He couldn't be happier.

They passed the many dishes around the table. There was laughing, chatting, and plenty of drinking. There were even moments of silence where everyone just ate and enjoyed the delicious food.

After dinner, they brought out the desserts that Michonne had baked. She had baked a pineapple upside down cake (which was her mother's own recipe) and a pumpkin pie. Michonne even found time to make a plate of decorated gingerbread cookies.

"Oh my, Michonne! These desserts are wonderful," Violet spoke, taking a forkful of pineapple upside cake into her mouth. The combination of apples, peaches, pineapple fruit laced together caused an explosion of sensations in her mouth.

Everyone agreed with Rick's Ma that the desserts were incredible. After they had finished dessert, and collected all the plates, Michonne, Rick, and Shane insisted on cleaning up from the dinner.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Michonne stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Rick's parents together. It was obvious that they were still so in love. David kissed Violet's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled like a school girl, shooing his hands away to stop him from going too far. After all, they did have company.

Michonne hoped that her and Rick could have that one day. Rick came up behind Michonne seeing at what she was staring at.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your mom and dad," she whispered, not wanting to disturb his parent's interaction.

"Yeah. He's still smitten with her after all this time," Rick said, rubbing small circles across her back.

"They've been together for going on 35 years now."

"I wish I met you sooner Rick so we could have had this, all this time together like them. I would have rather spent my twenties with you."

"Building a life with you," she continued.

"Yeah, I know. You got me now, and you always will. I ain't going anywhere. You can't rid of me that easily," he said, winking at her. They stood side by side in the door frame, Michonne's hands folded across her chest. She turned to look at Rick, getting lost in his blue icy pools.

That was true; she liked how protective Rick was as a boyfriend. He was right, she did have him now and he had her. Michonne just wished it had been sooner. Then maybe all the bad would never have happened to her. Michonne quickly shook that memory out of her mind.

She raised her left hand up, brushing his beard with her soft hands. Rick gently removed her hand placing a lingering kiss on her wrist.

"You ready to head back to the cabin?" he said.

"Sure," Michonne said, turning one more time to look at Rick's parents.

It was time to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Grimes. Everyone said their farewells, piled in the cars and waited for the designated drivers. Michonne wrapped her arms around Violet, watching tears start to form in the older woman's eyes.

"She does this every time," Shane said under his breath to his brother.

"I know!" Rick replied.

Rick peeled Michonne from his mother's arms. Their father had to take over. Violet had loved having Rick and Shane home. She loved meeting their new girlfriends Michonne and Andrea. Violet approved of these two. _Not like the last two._ She couldn't wait until they were back again to visit.

Both their parents stood on the front porch. Violet had a tissue in her hand, wiping away her tears. David had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They both waved goodbye. Rick and Shane beeped the horns of their cars as they drove off. Michonne looked out of the SUV window, taking in the scenery as they drove back to the cabin.

* * *

 **Later on that evening...**

Everyone was huddled around the camp fire outside, all cosy and warm, snuggled up under blankets. They were sitting around chatting and laughing. The girls drinking hot chocolates with marshmallows and cream, the warmth from the mugs was keeping them warm. The guys were sipping whiskey. Michonne was cuddled up underneath Rick's arm. He was stroking her side slowly; this place was so relaxing and so calm. Michonne liked it. It was so different from the city, where everything was so busy and noisy. You could actually be out here and listen to your own thoughts.

Shane was reminiscing, at Rick's expense, about funny stories of Rick when he was younger. This had everyone in hysterics.

"Ain't that right Ricky boy," Shane exaggerated.

"Yeah, I seem to remember you didn't think twice about stopping me!" Rick replied, shaking his head to the side.

Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"My Ma, she couldn't look at me for a week," he said. They all falling about laughing.

"Aww no! Not Mrs Grimes," Maggie said, placing a hand on her chest.

"How could you upset her?" Sasha replied.

"Yeah, don't make me feel more guilty than I already still do," Rick said, rolling his eyes.

"Pa still brings it up to this day. Remember that time you upset Ma so bad that she didn't speak to you for a week?" Everyone started laughing again. Rick took a sip of his whiskey, clanking the ice cubes in the glass.

It was nice for Michonne to see all her closest best friends with boyfriends. How happy they all were and how Rick's friends were her friends now. Michonne had had the best weekend. It has been perfect.

She actually loved hearing Shane's funny stories. He said he could go on all night. She believed him. It was like learning a part of him that she didn't get to experience. In a way, it made her feel closer to him.

After an hour, Rick looked down at Michonne. She gave him a small smile. He knew exactly what that meant. He and Michonne needed to make an excuse to go upstairs. She stood up, stretching her arms and legs out.

"We're going to head up. Early morning and all," Michonne said, pretending to yawn.

Nothing got passed Andrea. She knew what those two were going to do. Everybody said goodnight to them; Rick took his glass with him, placing it in the kitchen sink on their way up.

* * *

Rick chased Michonne up the stairs, tickling her waist. As soon as their bedroom door was shut, Rick started kissing on Michonne's neck. She threw her head back, exposing him to more of her coconut scented skin. His hands roamed over her ass cheeks, lightly squeezing them. Michonne began tugging the ends of his curls.

Michonne needed something different tonight from Rick. Whilst Rick continued to kiss and nibble at her jaw, underneath her ears on that spot, her ear lobe, she closed her eyes, taking pleasure in his loving touch.

"Rick. We made love slowly all weekend, and it's been amazing baby. But I need something different from you tonight," Michonne breathlessly spoke.

Rick pulled back from kissing her jaw. He raised his eyebrow, giving her that look. The look she hadn't seen in so long. The look that made her do anything he asked. The look from when they first had sex in his apartment. The look that made her forget her name. As Rick Grimes would say, she was in for a treat tonight.

"Alright," Rick replied. He stepped back away from his girlfriend, letting go of her peachy ass.

"Lay-down-on–your-back-on–the-bed," he said, slowly enunciating each word.

"But first, take your shorts off." She answered by hooking her fingers into her grey jersey shorts, pulling them down, and letting them fall down her toned thighs and pool at her ankles. Michonne stepped out of them.

Michonne loved it when Rick took control of her. When he was being demanding and dominant is when his southern accent came out strong. It drove her insane; made her wet.

She had a glint in her eyes as she did as she was told. She loved it when Rick was assertive. Michonne sauntered over to the bed, climbing on her hands and knees towards the middle of the bed before lying down on her back.

As she did that, Rick unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly, and let his jeans drop to the ground, and making a clanging noise when his belt hit the floor. Rick unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off his toned arms and throwing it on the bedroom floor.

Michonne waited for his next instructions.

"Take your thong off."

Michonne moved to hook her fingers on the top of her dark pink lace thong. She was about to pull them off when Rick spoke:

"Slowlyyy."

Michonne lifted her legs up in the air at the ankles, then bent her knees, pulling her thong down her legs, slowly, while looking at Rick and smiling.

"I am wiping that smile off your face," he said. She couldn't help but smile more when he said that.

"Legs open."

She moved her legs for him, the palms of her hands on the side of her body.

"Wider."

She relaxed her legs and moved them slightly apart.

"Wider...Michonne."

Michonne moved her legs wider for him. Her neatly shaved pussy was fully exposed to him. Rick stood before her in awe, biting down on his lip hard. He could see her glistening folds.

"What do you want?" Rick asked.

"I want you, to suck on my clit," Michonne begged.

"Is that what you want?" Rick asked.

"Mmmm," she whimpered.

"Too bad Michonne."

She grinned knowing he was teasing her. He was giving her exactly what she wanted that first night they had slept together.

* * *

Rick stood at the edge of the bed, watching over her. He massaged the whole of his length a few times. Michonne watched him; she needed to feel his touch already.

He grabbed Michonne by the ankles, dragging her to the bottom of the bed. She let out a squeal. Her legs spread eagle at either end of the bed frame.

Michonne moved her feet so they were rested on his muscular shoulders. Rick started to devour Michonne, licking her soaked clit and flicking his tongue across it over and over again.

He pushed two fingers inside and finger fucked her fast. Rick leant forward to suck and tongue her clit. He wanted that orgasm. He flattened his tongue and licked her from the base, going deeper as he repeated this motion a few times. Michonne groaned.

"Do it Michonne. Cum on my tongue," he ordered. She squirmed, groaned and gyrated her hips against his face.

He was licking at her folds, sucking her clit between his pink lips. Rick held one of her hands locked in his. With his right hand, he tweaked and pulled at her nipple. . She was starting to come undone and he wasn't going to stop until she had climaxed all over his face.

"I'm close...Rick," she sighed.

Michonne then moved both of her hands. She was clutching his hair tight, holding his head in place. Her legs starting to shake. She could feel that familiar desire building up in her core. Rick ate Michonne hungrily, messily. He was so noisy, moaning into her pussy.

It was coming fast. Michonne started to pant, her chest felt heavy. Rick no longer had to chase that orgasm. All the tension erupted out of her onto Rick's tongue. He gripped his hands around her legs, holding her hips in place whilst she rode out her orgasm.

"I'll stop when I am finished, not when you can't handle it anymore," Rick warned.

Michonne couldn't handle Rick's mouth on her pussy. After she came, it was too sensitive. She tried to wriggle away, but Rick wouldn't let her go. When she finally stopped fighting, Rick gave her swollen clit one last suck, swirling his tongue around and around. Michonne just lay there coming down from her high. _He was too good at that,_ Michonne thought.

* * *

Rick hovered over her body, pushing her top up. Rick grabbed Michonne's left breast, pulling her bra cup down. He pulled her nipple between his teeth. Michonne's eyes closed as he moved to her lips, kissing her long and slow as he dipped his tongue into her mouth.

Michonne's black eyelashes fluttered open as Rick sit back on his knees in front of her. He grabbed the bottom of her jumper, pulling it over her head, and then removing her bra. She was completely naked before him.

Rick stood up from the bed. He took a hold of Michonne's waist, pulling her to the edge of the bed until her feet were firmly on the ground. He turned her around and pushed her back down so that her breasts were flush against the comforter. Her head was turned with her right cheek resting on the bed. Her arms slightly bent and held above her head. Rick wanted to take Michonne from behind. He wanted all the control.

Rick spread her legs wide with his foot so he could see her drenched lips. He pushed his hard member in all the way in one go. She gasped and winced a little. Rick ran his hands down her back.

He bent over her biting, licking, and nibbling on her ear lobe. He moved her left leg onto the bed so she was even more exposed to him. Rick pumped hard and fast into her. This was the way she wanted it and he was more than happy to give it to her.

"I love it! I how wet you get for me Chonne!"

"Hmmm."

Michonne was aching for Rick; she was soaked to her thighs. Long, deep moans poured out of her. Michonne opened her mouth wide, crying out. She screamed out uncontrollably. An orgasm, her second time that night, was building inside. She started to feel her legs trembling; her whole body was going to be shaking again soon.

As Rick continued to thrust in and out of her dripping walls, she moved her hands between them, lightly caressing his balls. Rick bended over Michonne and spoke.

"Close your eyes, Chonne!" She shut her eyes tightly, without being asked twice.

"Can you feel every inch slipping in and out of your pussy?" He whispered.

She moaned out.

"Can you feel it?" He asked, continuing to thrust deeper.

"Yess! I can feel it! Oh God, I can feel it!" she shrieked.

Rick pulled Michonne's leg off the bed so her top half still remained on the bed and her feet grazed the floor. She was on her tip toes. Ricks thrusts were harder. He was grabbed onto her supple cheeks tightly. _SMACK_. Rick raised his right hand across her bare skin.

She cried out. He kissed her back, maintaining his hold onto her waist. _SMACK_.

He went back to thrusting deeper, each thrust causing her ass cheeks to bounce and jumped against the tops of his thighs. Rick licked his lips. He could feel his own release building.

"Don't pull out!"She gasped.

"I wasn't planning on to darling," he said, his voice low and husky.

She smiled with her eyes closed, shifting when he ground deeper into her. Michonne let out a loud moan.

"Ohhh fuck Rickkk!"

She didn't want him to pull out. Michonne needed to feel him fill her up. Michonne needed everything he had inside of her. Rick's balls tightened. She cried out, her orgasm crashing down over her. Rick held onto her waist, his fingers digging into her skin. A few more quick thrusts and he released himself into her, making sure she was filled to the brim and that every last drop was inside of her.

It was a good thing they were in their own wing of the cabin because he planned on making Michonne scream all night. Rick was nowhere finished with her. After all, she asked for this. Michonne was in for a long night.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Super cute and fluffy right. Well until the end…

Michonne will also have a strong relationship with both of Rick's parents going forward and it's important because they never had that with Lori. Mama Grimes is difficult to please, and has high standards for her boys.

Their time at the cabin is over for now. Our couple is finally back on track and nothing will tear them apart ... or will it? Next chapter takes a bit of a dramatic turn. I want to get this plot going now. So it's going to be fast. Maybe more time jumps and we're FINALLY going to see someone familiar arrive. Hmm I wonder who...?

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I love reading them.


	10. Don't Make Me Go Back

**Authors' note:**

So, long time away from this story. But after a few reviews, it has now made me get back on track with this story. Thank you for the guys who left a comment. I appreciate it so much. I hope you continue to enjoy this journey as there is lots planned for my favourite couple.

I do have the bulk of chapters done, so hopefully, I will be able to fire some frequent updates at you.

Ok, quick recap: The time at the cabin has now come to an end. We meet a familiar face in this chapter and we get a glimpse into what happened to Michonne all those years ago.

Let's begin...

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Don't Make Me Go Back**

 **January**

This time of year, in Atlanta, there was a slight chill in the air. But today, it seemed even colder than normal. Michonne couldn't place her fingers on it, but something felt different in the atmosphere.

Michonne was coming out of work at Wright & Associates, walking towards her car in the underneath car park. It was about 7pm in the evening and she was on her way home. Over the past week, she had been working late each day. It didn't leave much time to spend with Rick or Carl, but this weekend, they were all looking forward to family time.

Over the last month, Michonne many times thought back to the weekend she had with Rick and their friends at Rick's Cabin, and how perfect their time away had been. How they managed to reconnect with their relationship, as a couple, after the last few months.

They were stronger than ever before and would be spending their first Christmas and New Year's together as Carl was staying with Lori over Christmas and New Year's Eve and Day. Rick and Michonne would miss his company, but they were able to Facetime with him daily.

Speaking of Lori, she still had not apologized for her behaviour a few months back, so Michonne spoke to her only when it was completely necessary.

Rick and Michonne celebrated by staying in and making love into the New Year. They spent all day at her apartment, naked, which was just the way Rick liked her. They were still trying for a baby, so that's what they did over the weekend, and at any opportunity they were given. Rick only let Michonne go when she needed the toilet or they had to eat or take a quick shower. After a few days of earth shattering orgasms, they finally got back to their everyday routine. Things with Rick were back on track. It was good, very good with Rick. Michonne was very happy and content for the first time in months.

Michonne had on her trench coat, wrapping it tighter around her waist with her free hand. Her heels clicked against the concrete floor as she made her way to her car.

She was carrying her black leather briefcase in her right hand, swinging it, and her handbag over her shoulder. She clutched her car keys in her other hand.

Michonne was too lost in her own thoughts to hear the sound of man's smart shoe behind her.

"Michonne," the voice spoke. It was a deep man's voice, but not just any other man's voice. It was _that_ voice. The voice she hadn't heard in so long. A voice that didn't belong in this part of Atlanta.

She froze in her steps, her feet coming to an abrupt holt and her mouth dropping slightly open. She had to stop and think if this was a dream. She hoped it was a dream, because what she was hearing couldn't be real.

Michonne's heart started to beat hard in her chest; her stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. She didn't like the feeling that she was starting to experience again.

She was afraid to turn around. Oh God _no it can't be. Can it?_ She thought.

"Michonne," the voice spoke again. It can and it was.

She turned around slowly, tears slipping from the corner of her eyes, and locked eyes with the man. Michonne closed her eyes and reopened them, as if he would disappear. He didn't. He was real. It was real. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped partially open again.

He was skinnier than the last time she saw him. His once sleek jet black hair, now had whisks of grey covering his side burns. He was clean shaven, not like the stubble he used to keep. But, he still wore the same expensive Dior suit and he still had that flashy smile that was now beaming at her as if nothing had happened all those years ago. She was looking into the eyes of someone evil.

Michonne stumbled as she took a step backwards, nearly losing her balance in her heels.

"Negan. What do you want?... Whh when, When did you get out?" she struggled to speak. It was the man that so often haunted her dreams, nightmares really. It took her years to get over what he did to her.

He ignored her questions.

"Did you get the flowers, I sent you?"

"Flowers? oh god no," she whispered to herself. Michonne felt sick. Her stomach started to turn over. Michonne felt a mixture of sadness, anger and fright.

"I said, when did you get out? And what do you want?" she raised her voice.

"I thought you would be happy to see me Michonne."

"Happy to see you? After what you did to me?" She tried desperately not to cry in front of him, brushing her eyes with the backs of her hands. It was as if he was talking and she couldn't hear. Everything went quiet as if the sound was muffled. She had zoned out, oblivious to what he was saying. Michonne breathed in and everything zoned back in. Michonne could hear Negan talking again.

"The champagne for your birthday, and the charm bracelet I got you for Christmas." Negan slipped his hands into his trouser pockets.

Michonne looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. Her work colleagues had played secret Santa at work, and she never could have imagined that this could be from him. Michonne started to shake as she took a step back, away from Negan. He was too close to her.

Her knees were starting to buckle beneath her. She needed to get away from him. Michonne looked around the car park, but there was no one insight. How was she going to get away?

"Why are you in Atlanta?" You're not supposed to be anywhere near me!" She asked the question again.

It was him with the lavish gifts the flowers, the champagne, the bracelet. Michonne's heart started beating fast as she started to lose her breath. She had her suspicions it was him, but didn't know how he could have sent them. Or even when he would got out.

She could feel his arms wrapped around her neck, squeezing tight. The flashbacks were starting again. Michonne wiped her eyes, careful not to let any tears slip.

"Bye Michonne. I will see you tomorrow," a colleague called her. Michonne turned to her work friend, Jamie.

"Oh, Jamie wait. I have that book for you in my car," Michonne said as she glared at Negan one more time.

Michonne walked off with Jamie just as a black car blacked out windows pulled up and Negan stepped inside. The car's wheels screeched as it was driven, fast, out of the car park.

As soon as Jamie left, Michonne threw her bags on the passenger side next to her, got inside, and she locked the doors. Michonne sat there shaking as she rested her hands against the steering wheel. She closed her eyes. She sobbed loudly for 10 minutes before she opened her eyes and looked at the charm bracelet on her right wrist. She wound down her car window and snapped the links so all the beads and charms fell onto the floor. Michonne couldn't look at the chain on her wrist.

"Breathe Michonne, breathe," she whispered to herself.

She couldn't sit here any longer. Michonne had to get home. She needed to see Andrea.

Her fingers shaking, she dialled Andrea's number. Andrea answered on the first ring.

 _"Hey babe,"_

"Andr- Andrea," she tried to fight back the tears.

 _"Michonne what's wrong?"_

"Oh god, oh..."

 _"Michonne you're scaring me, tell me what's wrong?"_

"I've just seen Negan,"

 _"NEGAN?"_ Andrea raised her voice.

 _"Where are you?"_

"I am at work. In the car park. I had to stay later tonight."

 _"Can you drive home?"_

"Yeah, I think I can,"

"Ok, go straight home I will meet you there. Michonne, when you get home, lock your doors."

Michonne nodded before ending the phone call.

Andrea raced to her car, pulling up Maggie's number as she did so. She explained to her what had just happened. She told her to ring Rosita and Aaron; she would call Sasha. They needed to meet at Michonne's apartment. It was an emergency.

* * *

"Yes! Daryl. There...oh god there." Sasha moaned.

Sasha's phone started ringing. Then it stopped ringing as Daryl picked his pace up. Her phone started to vibrate against the surface.

"You like that?"

"Mmmm."

"Leave it," Daryl mumbled, into Sasha's neck, where he was placing kisses.

Her phone kept ringing. She wrapped her arms tighter around Daryl's neck; her eyes were closed. His thrusts then became painstakingly slow again.

"I need to answer it, might be important," she spoke through laboured moans. Sasha stretched over on to her bedside cabinet where she grabbed her phone answering the call.

"Andrea, this best be important!"

"Andrea," Daryl grumbled. He was still kissing on her neck whilst Sasha had her phone to her left ear trying to muffle her moans.

 _Negan_ was all she heard in that moment. Sasha sat up and pushed her boyfriend's left shoulder off her. He pulled out. Feeling the loss of him just inside her, she squinted.

Sasha ended the phone call and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"We were in the middle of love making, it best be damn important!" Daryl groaned. Rolling onto his back, and pulling the bed sheets over him.

"It is. I'll make it up to you I promise- and I will explain everything later." Sasha placed a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. She pulled her jeans on from the floor and her grey t shirt and trainers. Jumping into her car, she made her way over to Michonne's apartment.

* * *

Sasha arrived at Michonne's apartment 20 minutes later and knocked on the front door.

"What took you so long?" Andrea asked, opening the front door.

"I was with Daryl," Sasha whispered.

"Doing what...?" there was a slight pause before she spoke again.

"Who makes love at seven in the evening?"

Sasha glared at Andrea as she walked into the apartment. She walked over to Michonne who was sitting on her couch wrapped around in a blanket, mascara running down her eyes. Maggie had her arms around her rubbing her back. Rosita was pacing backwards and forwards shaking her head from side to side, her hands balled up in a fist. Aaron sat on the opposite side of the couch to Michonne. He looked distraught at seeing how upset his boss was.

* * *

Rick walked into Michonne's apartment. All he had was a phone call of Andrea asking him to come over as soon as he finished work. Rick had some overtime accrued, so he left straight away, bringing Shane with him. Rick didn't know what to expect when he walked into her home.

"Hey, Rick come inside," Andrea said as she opened the front door.

Michonne was sitting on the couch, tears swelling her eyes. Rick looked around the room Maggie, Sasha, Rosita and Aaron was all there. He didn't know what to think, or who had her so upset. Andrea pulled Rick to the side as Shane shut her apartment door behind them.

"Has Michonne ever told you about a man named Negan, Negan Jefferson?" Andrea spoke above a whisper.

He shook his head to the side looking at Andrea's face.

"No, no she hasn't, who is he?" he asked. Andrea closed her eyes.

"I think Michonne needs to be the one to tell you,"

Rick walked over to Michonne, stopping in front of her.

"Who is Negan Jefferson, Michonne?" Rick asked softly. There was a pause as Michonne flicked her tear filled eyes up at him.

"He was someone who used to be a client of mine."

"Do I need to-" he was interrupted by Michonne.

"You can't break everyone legs!" she snapped at Rick. She got up of the couch and walked off into the kitchen. Everyone in the room watched her walk away.

When Rick walked into the kitchen after Michonne, she was looking up at the ceiling and letting out a shaky breath. He ran his knuckles against the kitchen counter top as he walked round to stand near her.

"Why didn't you mention it?" he asked.

"Didn't know I had to and I wasn't ready!" she snapped. Rick wasn't helping her; he was only making things worse. He was asking too many questions a that she didn't want to give him the answer to, even though he deserved an explanation of some sort.

"You weren't ready?" he asked, resting his hands on his waist before he continued.

"This is important Michonne. Whoever this guy is, he's got you so shook and upset. You need to tell me what's happened. I come over and all your friends are here. And I don't have a clue why they are. And now, I'm hearing about this Negan guy for the first time."

"You need to go. You're not helping." Michonne turned her back away from him. She knew it wasn't his fault he didn't know anything about her past and what happened to her. She was shutting him out. She knew that, but Michonne needed to be alone with all her friends.

"Michonne." Rick tried to reach out to her, but she shrugged her shoulders away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No Rick!" The tears trickled down her face. Michonne knew how much that must have hurt him, that she was shutting him out.

"Go, I will take care of her Rick," Andrea said as she pushed Shane and Rick out of the door. Shane placed a quick kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"I won't go back to that place Andrea I can't go back... please don't make me go back." Andrea comforted her wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight.

Rick wanted to stay comfort her, but he knew she was in the good, capable hands of her trusted friends. He had to do some research on this guy. Rick needed to know who this guy was and why the hell he had Michonne so shook up.

"I can't go back to that place. Andrea- don't make me. Please... don't make me." She was rocking her backwards and forwards, as if she was soothing her child.

Rick and Shane got into his black SUV and Rick slammed the car door shut behind him.

"Man, what the hell was that bout?" Shane asked, looking at his best friend.

Rick ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head.

"I don't know man, but we're going to find out," Rick said, putting the key in the ignition and pulling out onto the busy main road.

Thirty minutes later, Rick and Shane were back at their police department. Rick walked up to a colleague.

"Gareth, I need you to find something for me."

Gareth specialised in everything computers and he could find out a lot of information with a few taps of his fingers.

"Sure boss. What is it?"Gareth went to sit at the computer on his desk.

"Type this name in. Negan Jefferson."

"The file says it's locked." Gareth looked over the top of the computer screen.

"Well, I am a need you to unlock it." Rick looked at him.

"When?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb Gareth," Shane said. Wrapping his arms around his chest and stroking his fingers over his chin.

"Like yesterday." Rick motioned his hands before him.

"Ok, give me about an hour?" he replied.

"You've got twenty minutes." Rick knocked his right knuckle on his desk before he walked away from Gareth's desk.

He pulled out his iPhone and dialled a number, waiting for it to ring a few times before the person on the other end picked up.

"Abraham. I need you and Tyreese to find a guy for me,"

"Negan Jefferson."

"Ok. Let me know when you have that information. I want everything on him, what he did, where he's been the last 6 years, where he's been living, I want everythan. Don't leave nothan out! He did somethan to Chonne," Rick growled.

"And when you find him, I want to know where he is. I want to know when he breathes. Find him for me, but most of all find him for Michonne!"

Rick hung his phone up and placed it in his back pocket.

* * *

 **20 minutes later...**

"Say, you have that information for me?" Rick walked through the double doors to where Gareth was sitting at his desk.

"Yes, I got it, and more. Had a friend from New York send me some extra information over."

Rick took the brown case files from Gareth's hands.

"Thank you," he spoke, walking back out the doors and heading to his office. Gareth nodded his head at his boss.

Rick stood behind his desk as Shane sat down in the chair in front of Rick. He handed Shane a file as he read through the other, licking his finger as he turned the pages quickly.

He was dissecting the information. The more he read, the more his blood boiled. _How_ _can anyone have done this to Michonne? My Chonne_ Rick thought. He ran his hands over his face and through his salt and pepper beard. Rick stared up at the ceiling and he flung the case file down on his desk, the papers spilling everywhere. Shane looked up and watched his best friend.

Rick pulled out his phone, checking for any missed calls or messages from Abraham. There was nothing. Rick slammed his phone on the desk, startling Shane.

"Man, come on, we will get this son of a bitch. I promise you." Shane stood up and squeezed Rick's shoulder.

He just nodded, sitting back in his chair and picking up another file from the desk and opening it up to read. Shane sat back down opposite him, picking up another brown envelope and reading through. Shane looked up at his brother, at how upset he was over this. He knew how much Michonne meant to him. Shane was certain they were going to find Negan. What he wasn't' so sure about was, when they did eventually find him, what Rick would do to him.

* * *

Sasha arrived at her apartment close to midnight. Daryl was sitting up waiting for her to come back. She spent the next 15 minutes explaining to him what had happened to Michonne and about her past.

"Negan? That was his name. That was the guy who came in. Yeah, yeah," he said, bouncing his head up and down.

"You sure it was him?" Sasha asked looking at him.

"Sasha, ain't nobody with that name around here woman that I wouldn't remember. Plus, the guy was wearing some fancy suit. He was asking about cars and some shit and he was with some other guy." He got off the couch and paced in the front room.

She looked up at her boyfriend.

"But you know, when Rick finds this guy, he's going to be breathing through a straw right? That's if Rick lets him live. He doesn't like anyone talking bad about Chonne. But if he finds out that he actually touched her like that? Hell Sasha, you best pretend you knew nothan, about nothan!"

Sasha looked up at Daryl, folding her arms and thinking back to that night in the bar in Kings County when Rick threatened that guy for only looking at Michonne. _Oh shit!_ She thought.

"I gotta ring Rick," Daryl said, pulling out his phone from his front jeans pocket. As Sasha looked on at her boyfriend, Daryl bit down on his nails, patiently waiting for Rick to answer.

"Rick, I am sorry I know it's late. But I have some information for you."

* * *

The next day, Michonne decided to take the next few days off work. It was the first time since her accident that she had taken any time off. She explained to her boss Ezekiel, and he was very understanding of the situation. Michonne hadn't spoken to Rick since yesterday when he left he apartment. She knew he was only giving her space. He had sent a couple of texts that she couldn't bare to reply to. Whether that was due the embarrassment of how she felt, Michonne didn't know.

Michonne got into her car, making her way into a part of Atlanta she hadn't been in a while. Pulling into the car park and grabbing her bag from the trunk of her car, she walked inside.

Michonne walked in to the sounds of punches being thrown at punching bags. There were also the sounds of heavy weights being slammed. Metal against metal. There were also groups of men laughing and chatting.

Two years ago, this place was like her second home. She came in every day after work to help relieve her mind of stress. It also helped her get back to a place of normality. At least, as much as was possible at the time. There was a man leaning against the red tight ropes inside the boxing ring. He was a familiar face.

"Oh, look who it is?" the man looked up and smiled.

"Hey Joe,"

Joe had dark, deep rich skin, the same colour tone as hers. Joe had a shaved head and sported a black beard, which he had grown out since the last time she had seen him. He had bright green eyes and wore white diamante earrings in each ear. Joe may have been her type at some point years ago, but he was also happily married.

He stepped out of the ring, pulling her into a hug; she hugged him back. After several moments, she pulled out of his embrace.

"What has it been, two years?" he asked.

"Yeah, something like that," she smiled.

"Hear you got a new boyfriend these days that's been keeping you busy."

"Yeah. how do you know?"

"Andrea," they said at the same time, letting out a small laugh.

"So, what brings you back to my boxing gym?" He gently pushed his shoulder into hers as they walked side by side.

Michonne paused for a second before diverting her gaze back to Joe's face.

"He's out. Negan, he's out. I saw him yesterday." Michonne let out a shaky breath.

Joe stopped in his tracks, his smile fading as he nodded his head slowly. They continued walking to the side to place her bag down on a wooden bench.

Joe really helped Michonne through it about 5 years ago. As soon as she moved to Atlanta, she joined his gym. Her Therapist had said it would be good. He was not only a coach, but became a really good friend to her.

"Come on. Let's see if you still got it."

Joe shouted. "Hey Max, play Michonne's workout playlist through the speakers."

"Yes sir," Max said, walking off to change the music.

She nodded her head, turning back to the wooden bench and pulling her boxing gloves from her bag. She walked back over to the ring, lifted the tight rope up and stepped inside. She dropped the rope back down, letting out a shaky breath. They both stood in the middle of the ring.

Michonne rotated her neck around, eventually closing her eyes. As the music kicked in _"X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX"_ , she stretched out her muscles and opened her eyes.

Joe raised his hands, with the blue pads in place, up in front of her. Michonne held her hands up and raised her elbows.

Michonne fell into a familiar rhythm as she warmed up. She then moved into a hook and elbow strike, hitting Joe in his side. She followed that with a knee strike. Michonne stepped back, bouncing between each foot and raising her hands bac in front of her face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Andrea dialled a New York number, tapping her foot against her office floor. When they finally did pick up, Andrea didn't have time for hellos.

"I thought I told you to tell me when he gets out?"

 _"Hello Andrea. How are you? Yes, Heath I am doing well. It's been a long time. How have you been? I am good thank you for asking Andrea."_ The man on the other end of the phone replied bluntly.

Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Heath. I don't have time for pleasantries."

He tutted. _"Well since I have you on the phone I had a man named Abraham Ford call on a behalf of a..."_ there was a pause on the phone.

 _"Yes, a Rick Grimes."_ Heath added.

"What...are you sure you have the right name?" Andrea closed her eyes.

 _"Yes that is name I have written down"_

"What did he want to know?" she whispered into the phone before opening her eyes.

 _"He wanted to know about Michonne, and what happened to her. I gave them all the information I had."_

"You gave them EVERYTHING?" Andrea raised her voice.

 _"I had too. They said they needed for a case they were working on."_

 _Why was Rick working on this case? Andrea thought._

"Thanks for nothing Heath...Bye."

Andrea ended the phone call in a huff. She started pacing in her office, wrapping her arms around herself. Why did Rick need the case files? He was going to read every detail about what had happened to Michonne. Andrea knew when he did, he'd be furious. She had seen how he handled Mike when he spoke to Michonne _. This isn't going to end well_ she thought.

* * *

"You need to focus, Michonne. You're letting him get in," pointing towards his head.

"Joe I can't-"She started to panic again.

She wanted to give in. She wanted to stop. Michonne was letting him beat her. Letting him get back to her again. Michonne tried to hold back the tears. She wanted to give up, but giving up would mean that he's won. He _can't_ win. She wasn't weak. Not anymore. She needed to be strong, not just for herself, but for Rick, for Carl, and for their future together.

"Relax your mind."

Michonne took in Joe's words as she slowed her breathing, letting small breaths, in through her nose, then out of her mouth. Michonne could feel her heart rate dropping back down, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Pretend I am him. I am Negan. COME ON!" Joe shouted.

"Remember that word 'fear' you told me about."

Michonne thought back to what that word 'fear' meant to her. 'Fear' was the word that Negan had knocked into her and the word she needed to knock back out of herself. Michonne concentrated on Joe's words.

She stepped her right foot onto Joe's right leg Michonne turned in mid air and used her left foot to push him and knocked Joe down to the floor. He fell back with a thud. She landed on both of her feet.

"Shit! Yeah you still got it," he grinned, as Michonne leaned her hand out to him, pulling him up from the ground.

"Thanks Joe, I needed that."

A few minutes passed as they sat on the bench, drinking water and talking.

"So, tell me about this new boyfriend then?" She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

"Rick, he's everything to me. He's the most caring, selfless person I ever met. He's a good guy. A _really_ good guy, and the best father to his son Carl. I don't see my future without him and Carl. I wish...I wish I would have met him sooner. Before any of this happened to me." Michonne looked up at Joe, who just nodded his head.

But she also felt sad because of how she treated him yesterday. She knew he was only trying to help.

"Yeah, I understand that. He's a cop isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's a cop. Is there anything Andrea didn't tell you?" she laughed.

"No. Well, I guess he is the perfect partner to protect you from all of this." Michonne thought about the lengths that Rick would go to protect to her.

"How's Olivia doing?"

"Yeah, she's good. We're having another baby,"

"What? Isn't that like your sixth?" She laughed, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"No, four," he scoffed.

"Close enough!" she said as Joe nudged his arm into hers.

"Thanks for everything. I mean it. Thank you Joe, you really helped get me back on track today. " She looked down at the floor before pulling her gaze to look at his.

"You're welcome. You can come back any time, you know that Michonne. Please, don't let him get to you again."

They knocked knuckles as she left. Michonne placed her gloves in her gym bag, throwing it over her right shoulder and heading out of the gym and towards her car.

Michonne was ready to tell Rick about what happened to her all those years ago. She rang Andrea as she would need her support. What she had to tell him wasn't going to be easy. It was going to bring out some bad memories, at least the ones she could remember, that is.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Things get super emotional next chapter. Rick will do anything for Michonne, and I mean anything. So, do we know who Andrea was talking to in New York? Negan has been revealed as the one who's been sending the flowers and expensive champagne, but does that mean the mystery is solved?

Would love to know your thoughts on this chapter.


	11. We Found Him

**Authors note:**

Thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Hope you ready for the next lot of chapters.

So, in this chapter, we get to find out about what happened to Michonne that fatal night, how she met Negan, and what their relationship was about. Some angst in this chapter. We had some questions from last chapter. Let's see if they're answered...

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **We Found Him**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **7 years ago...**

Michonne sat in her office in New York, catching up on the last of her paperwork for the day. She was always well-organised and like to have all her cases prepped before going to court.

There was a knock on her office door. Without waiting for a reply, the person on the other end began entering the room, which could only mean that it was her boss Gregory Berkeley.

"Michonne."

"Gregory." Michonne said, rolling her eyes.

"See Michonne, why you got to act like this?" Gregory said, walking into her office.

"Like what?" she said, still looking at her laptop screen.

"Like I am brothering you," Gregory said, gesturing with his hands.

"That's because you are," Michonne said, chuckling.

He let out a deep huff.

Gregory was a pompous ass. He was rude and didn't have a clue about anything, but she tolerated him, for the most part, because her father was actually both of their bosses.

Michonne sat back in her office chair, placing her black pen on the desk and closing her laptop shut. She looked up at Gregory, giving him her undivided attention.

"Ok, go on. I am listening. What can I help with?"

Gregory sat down in front of Michonne. He crossed his legs, one over the other.

"I have this client and thought he would be better suited for you."

"Hmm. Who is it?" Michonne asked.

"His name is Negan Jefferson."

Michonne scribbled the name on a sticky note pad.

"Ok, I will take a look at the case. I am free tomorrow afternoon at 1pm. Is he free?" she asked.

"I'll have to check, but sounds good. I will let him know. Thank you, Michonne." Gregory said, lightly tapping his hands on her armchair.

"Sure thing," she said, nodding her head.

Gregory sat there for a few seconds before Michonne spoke.

"Anything else?"

"No. No that's it." He got up to leave her office, closing the door behind him.

She let out a deep sigh of relief. She then opened her laptop and typed in the name ' _Negan Jefferson'_ in search _._ Michonne waited a few moments for all the results to come up.

Michonne always researched her clients ahead of time. Negan was a wealthy bachelor based in New York. He was in his early 40's and ran a variety of companies out of several cities. He seemed to have had famous girlfriends in the past. Currently, someone was suing his company because of some sort of accident.

* * *

 **The following day...**

"I want you to meet someone... Michonne, this is Negan," Gregory said.

Michonne stood up from around her desk and made her way over to Negan Jefferson. She put her hand out for him to shake.

"Hi. I am Michonne, Mr Jefferson," she said, smiling.

Negan had jet black hair and a cocky grin on his face. He was dressed in a light grey suit with a navy blue tie. Michonne had to admit, he was quite good looking, but a bit older than what she would normally go for. Plus, he was her client.

"I have heard a lot about you. I am Negan, as you know," Negan said, letting go off Michonne's hand.

She wore a long sleeved pink blouse with white, wide-leg trousers. Michonne teamed her look with gold statement earrings and her locs worn in a high pony tail.

Michonne didn't notice the greedy glances Negan gave towards her toned body as she turned around to sit behind her desk. Negan gently licked his lips.

They spend the next few hours discussing more about the case and the upcoming hearing, which was scheduled for a few days' time. The expectation is that the case should be over after that. The accident claim was weak and Michonne thought she had a pretty good case for dismissal. They exchanged numbers, with Michonne giving Negan her business line.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Last night, Daryl rang and told Rick about the information he had uncovered. Rick was shocked to learn that this Negan had been living in Atlanta for quite a long time.

Rick thanked Daryl for this new information. He had thought Negan must be living somewhere near the area. He handed this information over to Abraham and Tyreese to see if there was anything they could do with it.

* * *

That afternoon, Rick made several phone calls to the New York police department himself. He wanted to know why Michonne was never notified of Negan's release. It was later found out that there was a rookie who had failed to make the call to notify her. Rick made sure this person was removed from the police department immediately for the mistake.

Shortly after receiving a phone call from Michonne, Rick walked into her apartment, where he found her sitting on her couch.

The sight in front of him of his girlfriend, looking as she did, just crushed his soul.

"Baby, tell me what did he do to you. What happened?" Rick said, bending down in front of her.

"You tell me so I can help you. Tell me so that I can find this guy. You can tell me anything Michonne. I will always...always protect you, until my last dying breath."

Rick read the case file and he knew what that sick son of a bitch did to her. But, he wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Michonne, you tell me what happened so that I can help and find this guy." Rick said, stroking his hands over her knees.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I don't remember what happened to me exactly. I don't remember Rick." She placed her hand over her mouth as she cried.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **6 years ago...**

Tonight was the night of the Annual Fundraiser for helping children who had been diagnosed with cancer. It had happened every year for the last 7 years since the founders Reg and Deanna Monroe set the charity event up. They had lost their son Aidan 9 years ago from prostate cancer. The CEO's decided to name the charity AidInAction. In memory of their son they lost.

Reg and Deanna were well respected lawyers in the community until they decided to retire a few years ago.

Michonne wore a black off the shoulder sparkly dress with a thigh high split. Her locs were worn curly and in a half up, half down combo. Her make-up was flawless and she worn silver open toes shoes.

Michonne had been going to the event since it started with her father Calvin who was very good friends of the Monroe's.

There was a guest Michonne had never seen here before which was unusual. It was Mr Jefferson. He had heard about the event tonight through some of his other socialites. He wanted to help and donate a lot of money. Michonne was floored by his kindness. It was a very noble thing to do. Negan and Michonne chatted a few times throughout the evening.

Michonne had only a few cocktails and danced the night away with Andrea. Michonne decided she was going to leave the party early, as she wanted to go back to her office and get some case files to work on at home.

* * *

After the 30-minute drive in the black limo, Michonne arrived at her office.

She didn't notice that Negan had followed her. Michonne moved around looking for her case files. She was startled by the deep voice.

"Are you looking for this?"

Michonne turned around and there stood Mr Jefferson. He was grinning at her and holding up the case file in his hands.

"What are you doing here? And where did you get that file?" Michonne asked.

"Oh, you know why I am here..." Negan said, as he stepped closer towards her.

Michonne looked at him confused.

"Actually...I don't know why your here in my office at this time."

He placed a hand on her hip and leaned into her ear. She could smell the alcohol on him. Michonne tried her hardest to shrug him off her.

"No. No. Michonne wait...wait...wait come on. I know how you look at me." He licked at his bottom lip.

"Look at you?" Michonne pulled her face, her eyebrows knitted together.

Negan pressed himself into the side of Michonne's body. She could feel his erection. It was making her sick.

"Negan, get off me." Michonne said, pushing him in the chest.

"You're drunk. We can forget all about this but please...just take your hands off me!"

Negan looked at Michonne. He could see the disgust on her face as she rejected him. He slammed her back into the wall and Michonne cried out in pain.

"Look, I am so-rr-y...so-rr-y." Negan stuttered.

Michonne slapped Negan across his face, leaving a bright red mark. Her eyes widened and she tried to run for her office door, but he grabbed her back by her hair, slamming her into the wall. Michonne fell forward, catching her head on the corner of the filing cabinet.

Negan lifted Michonne back up, placing her on the wall. He wrapped his heavy hands around her neck, squeezing tightly until Michonne could barely breathe. She tried to gasp for air that she thought wasn't going to come. Michonne thought she was going to pass out at any minute.

Michonne moved her hand to his wrists, digging her nails into his skin and doing everything she could think of to get him off her. But Negan wouldn't let up. Suddenly, he released his grip on her neck and threw her on the floor. Michonne coughed, placing her hands on the floor. Negan came at her again and she backed off, hitting her head on the corner of her desk. Michonne immediately passed out.

When she woke up, Negan was gone, but Michonne felt the pain that he had left her with. She scrambled to her office phone and dialled 911.

* * *

 ** _"911_** _what's your emergency?"_ The operator politely asked.

 _..._

"I am..." Michonne struggled to speak.

 _"Ma'am, I can't hear you, can you tell me where you are?"_

"M-y of-fice..."

 _"What office ma'am? Do you know the address?"_

"1004 State Street." She spoke quietly.

 _"Ok, I am sending police and ambulance to you now."_ But the operator managed to hear what address Michonne had given.

"My he-ad... oh god it hu-rts." Michonne screamed.

 _"Ma'am can you hear me? stay calm,"_

...

 _"Can you hear me?"_

Michonne lay on the ground in her New York office. Her head was spinning and she couldn't focus her eyes. She raised her hand to her forehead, feeling a wound that seemed to be bleeding. She pulled her fingers back and saw blood on her finger tips. Her hand started trembling before her. Michonne's tears were pouring from her eyes, making her vision blurry. The pain was clustered across her head, like the sound of constant drumming.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea flashed across her. Michonne closed her eyes tightly trying to fight off the sickness and trying desperately to remember how she got in this situation. But Michonne couldn't remember.

Michonne then moved her quivering hands to her throat. The aching became worse when she tried to swallow. She only remembers that she thought her name was being called. _Michonne._ It was so faint, so quiet. Michonne couldn't get up to find out who had called her name. Weakening, she passed out again.

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

"It was nothing sexual, it never was between us. It was strictly professional. I would never do that. I would never compromise my career. I thought he was a good man...I thought I was helping out a client, but he wanted more." Michonne sobbed, hard.

Rick nodded. He knew Michonne would never compromise her career. She loved her job.

"He sent me some flowers after the case had finished and we had won. They were my favourite flowers. I asked him how he knew and he said that he had asked someone who I had worked with at the office."

Rick closed his eyes as tears of his own blurred his vision. He was trying to stay calm for the sake of Michonne and himself. But he was mad as hell.

Andrea was sitting on the edge of the armchair and she wrapped her arms around Michonne's shoulders. She pulled her into her chest.

Rick looked up to Andrea and nodded his head.

"Come on. Why don't you go take a quick shower? You did good." Andrea said to Michonne, kissing her forehead.

Michonne slowly moved off from Andrea. They both walked down the hallway to Michonne's bedroom. Rick watched them until they both disappeared and he couldn't see them anymore. He looked down at the floor, before standing up.

He made his way into Michonne's kitchen to grab a glass of water. He took a few sips as he stood by the kitchen sink.

* * *

Andrea walked in a few minutes later and came to stand next to Rick.

"Rick, I know you read the case file," Andrea whispered.

Rick nodded his head.

"Yeah, I read it." He bit down on his bottom lip.

"I had to."

"Yeah, I know." Andrea said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Andrea, I can't even begin to imagine how she felt about what she went through. The only thing is that I know you helped her through it. And I thank you for that. For being a good friend to her," Rick said, looking at Michonne's closest friend.

"Because if I had known her back then… If I would have been around when that would have happened...I honestly don't know what I would have done. I don't even want to think about what I could have done."

Andrea turned to face Rick.

"Michonne did she tell you it all started on her birthday...?" Andrea said, trailing off.

Rick's eyebrows knitted into a frown. He placed the glass of water on the side and gave Andrea his full attention.

"The flowers... it started with the flowers first. She received them at the office, on her birthday."

Rick remembered back when Michonne had thanked him for the flowers. And how she tried to brush it off like a colleague had bought them. Rick's blue eyes continued to stare at Andrea.

"And then... when we were all out for dinner, she received a bottle of expensive champagne...we thought it was from you...but then when another arrived at the table, we found out one of them was from you and the other...I had my suspicions and so did she," Andrea swallowed.

"Why didn't she tell me this," Rick croaked out.

"I don't know Rick. Maybe she wasn't ready. I don't know... Then, for Christmas, we played secret Santa, which we do every year at work. The charm bracelet she thought was from a work friend, was actually from Negan. He admitted to Michonne that he had bought it for her." Andrea closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"Lastly, the phone calls...she could never place who it was. She tried looking into it herself."

Rick was about to speak, but he couldn't. He was simply too lost for words.

"I'm telling you this now because you should know."

Rick didn't know how to feel. There was a mix of emotions from being confused, sad, sympathetic, to being angry.

"Thanks for tellin' me all this Andrea. I appreciate it. You're a good friend to Michonne." Rick placed his hand on Andrea's shoulder. She positioned her hand on the top of his and gently squeezed.

There was a small knock at Michonne's apartment door.

"It's Shane," Andrea said wiping her tears away with her fingers.

Andrea went to grab the door and Rick walked down the hallway, in search of his girlfriend.

* * *

Michonne sat on the tiled floor beneath the running water. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, which were clasped together. Her tears mixed in with the water, which was cascading down her body. Michonne heard the bathroom door open, but she couldn't move. Rick opened the glass panelled door and looked down at his girlfriend. It broke his heart seeing her this way. This wasn't a side of her he was used to seeing.

Rick quickly rolled his sleeves up and turned the running water off. He stepped inside the shower and scooped up Michonne in his arms, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her into her bedroom.

"Ssssh baby, ssshh," Rick said, trying to soothe her.

"I am, sorry Rick," Michonne said, sobbing into his neck.

"What for? You have nothan to be sorry about."

Rick carried Michonne to her bed, where he towelled her dry and rubbed body butter onto her skin, the vanilla one she liked to use, late at night, just before bed time. Rick placed her pyjamas onto her slender body. After making sure her locs were full dried, he placed them in a pony tail. He handed Michonne a sleeping pill and a glass of water for her to take it. Rick took the glass of water from her hand, leaving it on the bedside cabinet. He helped her lay down underneath the covers, wrapping them around her body. He removed his wet shirt, turned the bedroom lights out and laid down beside her, holding her tight until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **About an hour later...**

Rick sat the edge of the bed as he pulled a plain grey t-shirt on over his head. He watched Michonne sleep, his jaw clenching. Rick rubbed his hand through his hair, moving it out of his face as he stared into the darkness.

Rick's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled out his phone. He had received a text.

 ** _Abraham:_** _We found him._

Rick picked his jacket up from the edge of the bed, along with his handcuffs and Python Colt. He attached his belt around his waist and placed his gun it its holder.

He leaned down over Michonne and placed a kiss on her forehead. Rick pulled the covers past her shoulders. He rested his hand over the top of the purple comforter for a few seconds looking down. Rick walked away, closing her bedroom door behind him.

Rick walked into the front room where Andrea and Shane sat talking.

"Shane, we gotta go," Rick said, walking across the wood flooring in his boots. Andrea and Shane stood up together.

"You go get him Rick. Get him for what he did to Michonne," Andrea said, wrapping her arms around herself while looking to Rick.

"I will." Rick cocked his head to the side and walked out of the apartment. Shane gave Andrea a quick peck on the lipsShane looked up at his girlfriend Andrea, nodding his head. He closed shut Michonne's apartment door behind him.

Andrea locked the apartment door behind them. She walked down the hallway, turning the lights out on her way down. She opened Michonne's bedroom door, entered, then closed the door behind her. Pulling the covers back, she climbed into bed next to Michonne, where she moved between staring up at the ceiling, and staring at her best friend, who lay asleep next to her. After a few minutes Andrea turned on her side, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She did so, knowing that Rick would be doing what he promised he would do.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Hell hath no fury like the wrath of Rick Grimes... What happens when Rick gets his hands on Negan? We have found out why Michonne had left New York, and what happened in her office on that fateful day. Rick will do anything to protect Michonne, but there's always a cost.

Also clues...clues in this chapter...

Love to hear your thoughts.


	12. Don't Speak Her Name

**Authors note:**

Thank you so much for all the comments last chapter. You are all appreciated so much and those who take the time out to review, I love reading your thoughts an opinions. Ok, so Rick finally gets to confront Negan and we also learn something new...

This will be the last update for this story before New Year. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always thank you for taking the time out to read my story.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Don't Speak Her Name**

Rick, Shane and two Atlanta P.D officers stepped out of the elevator after the doors opened with a loud ping. They were in an apartment complex in a fancy high rise building.

Rick stood outside the door of _203_ , on the right hand side of the door frame. There were three police officers stood in the middle of Rick and Shane. Rick nodded at the police officers and knocked on the front door.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"POLICE OPEN UP!" One of the police officers yelled.

Rick slowly raised his Colt Python up.

Negan came to his front door, opening it just a crack. He quickly stepped back as the two officers pushed passed him. Two officers did a sweep of the apartment.

"Clear." "Clear."

Rick nodded his head, his eyes finding the man that had once harmed his girlfriend.

"Negan is it? Well it's finally nice to meet you... so you're the one who hurt Miss Taylor?" Rick snarled.

"On your knees now."

Negan slowly moved to his knees. Rick looked down at the man who knelt before him.

"Michonne." Negan whispered.

"Don't speak her name. You don't dare get to speak her name. DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME. It's Miss Taylor to you. And I think that's me being kind," Rick spoke, taking a step back.

"You violated your restraining order. I would love nothan' more right now than to pull the trigger and end your pathetic life for going after her like that."

Rick wanted nothing more to take his python colt and end his life for making Michonne feel this way. For making _his_ Michonne feel this way. Rick clenched his fists, the vein in the side of his neck popping.

"You're a bully, that's what you are. She told me what you did to her." Rick bent down on his heels and leaned into Negan's personal space, speaking just above a whisper.

"She helped you. How could you treat her that way? Disrespect her. Disrespect what she is known for, helping people. You take advantage of her kindness when it was strictly business for her. You're lucky I wasn't her boyfriend back then," Rick continued.

"Because I am tellin' you, this would have turned out a hell of a lot different. You would be breathin' through a straw right now, if I had my way. But I am not willin' to leave my son, my girlfriend open for you."

Rick stood up on his heels, walking around the apartment before turning back at Negan and speaking again.

"Sending her flowers? Champagne? The bracelet? She doesn't want anything to do with you. She doesn't want to be anywhere near you." Rick rested his hands on his hips looking down at Negan.

"I was trying to say sorry for what I did, that was all."

"Yeah well, she doesn't forgive you. _I_ don't forgive you. You aint getting anywhere near her again. I find out you even tried contactin' her, you even think about it, I will know and find out and make sure you have no contact with the outside world ever again." Rick cocked his head to the side.

"And then the phone calls...phone calls," he released his hands of his hips.

"I never rang her. I promise. I never did that. Yes, I sent the gifts but I never phoned her."

Rick narrowed his eyes for a few seconds before re focusing.

"Yeahhh, well I don't believe you," he raised his hands up slightly.

"You had your hands wrapped around her neck. What sort of person does that? Just because she said no? She didn't want to date you. So, you thought what you would make her date you by puttin' your filthy disgustin' hands on her? She didn't even like you."

Rick was angry. He raised his Colt Python towards the man kneeling before him, his finger was on the trigger. One pull and Negan's life would be ended.

All Negan could see was the end of Rick's gun. Rick looked down at the man with anger and disgust.

Rick wanted to do more damage, but he knew losing his career over Negan wasn't worth it and he didn't want to leave Carl or Michonne's side. Or give Lori a way to take Carl away from him. He decided to use his better judgment.

"GET HIM OUT OF MY SITE NOW!" Rick roared.

"Get him up, and get him out of here," Shane said.

The officers escorted Negan away in handcuffs, the man screaming and cursing on his way out.

Once Negan was out of the room, Rick placed his python on his belt, securing the safety first. He tapped his fingers on the top of his gun and started to walk about the rooms. Rick walked down the hallway with Shane close behind him. He stopped first into the main bedroom.

He was looking around the room when he came to stand in front of the tall open windows. Rick noticed something familiar. There was a black telescope in the room. Rick dipped his head slightly, placing his thumb on the scope, and tapping. He re-aliened and focused. He looked thorough the lenses and he got a shock. Rick growled.

"Shane look," Rick's jaw tightened as he snarled. Taking a step back and letting Shane look.

His partner walked over and looked through the telescope. Shane's face dropped and he spoke.

"That sick son of a bitch! That's Michonne's apartment," he spat.

"Yeah," his jaw clenched even more. He balled his hand into a tight fist.

This was a perfect view into Michonne's apartment. He was watching her, watching Rick and even watching Carl. Not only that, the telescope was heavily focused on her bedroom.

Rick looked around the apartment some more. He opened up wardrobes and drawers, looking for any other suspicion of Negan's obsession with his girlfriend. But there was nothing, until Rick headed back into the front room and noticed a frame of Negan and Michonne together. She was wearing some fancy dress. He remembered it must have been from that fatal night.

"You ready to go?" Shane asked as he started to walk out of the apartment building.

Rick cocked his head to the side and stared at the frame. He picked the frame up taking it with him. Walking out the apartment and slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

A few hours later, Rick and Shane were back at the station. Rick wanted to check the call logs from Negan's phone. He ran his finger down the numbers on the sheet. Michonne's home, work and mobile numbers weren't there. He flicked through the next couple of pages, dating back from when Negan was released out of prison. Michonne's number wasn't there once. He didn't ring her from his phone.

"Just because her number isn't here doesn't mean that it's somebody else," Rick said, continuing to look through the call log.

Rick checked the call log of Negan's associate, Simon. There was nothing there either. They were both telling the truth.

"Shane, look at this." Rick handed the call logs over to his best friend.

"Maybe it was just a wrong number all along."

"Hmm maybe...maybe not." Rick looked up around his office.

"What you thinking?" Shane asked.

"I don't know yet, just somethan'." Rick placed both of his hands on his hips.

"You want to share?" Shane looked up to his brother.

"I am just throwin' ideas around, nothan' in particular."

Shane nodded his head.

"What if it's somebody else?" Rick questioned.

"Like who? Mike?"

"I doubt it. I will have Gareth check it out just to make sure."

"Ok, I will get him on it now."

Rick nodded his head as Shane left his office. Rick sat down in his office chair rubbing the palm of his hand across his face. He picked up his iPhone and dialled Abraham's number.

"Yeah man, thanks for everythan' so far...but I need you to check something else out for me."

After Rick got off the phone with Abraham, he placed his head in his hands. He hoped this wasn't going to end badly. Michonne was everything to him and he can't lose her not over anyone or anything.

* * *

 **A few weeks later...**

Michonne was working late one night at the office. Rick had decided over the last few weeks to stay with her when she worked late and Andrea wouldn't be around. He wanted to make sure she was safe, being an over protective boyfriend. But he didn't care. All he cared about was making sure that Michonne was safe. That was his main priority.

"Rick, you don't have to stay with me. I will be fine. Negan isn't here, he's back locked away."

He was sitting on a chair in her office reading a newspaper.

"I know, but I wanted to and make sure you're alright." He looked up at her and she smiled, carrying on with her paperwork.

Rick felt a desire and need to protect his girlfriend.

Michonne didn't know what happened that day when Rick went to confront Negan. She just knew that he wouldn't be bothering her again. Rick had made sure that Negan would be locked up and sent back far away. He had put in a transfer for him to go to back to jail a few states over.

Michonne had started therapy once a week to put behind her what had happened with Negan. It had resurfaced old memories from her past. It was a good idea that she started the healing process again. She also started kick boxing at the gym with Joe, her trainer once a week.

"We can get a takeaway on the way back to mine place and pick Carl up on the way." Rick said as he flicked through the next page in the paper.

"Ok, that sounds good," Michonne replied, moving around her office. She was tidying away some files in the filing cabinet.

* * *

Rick was admiring Michonne from a far. She was dressed in a cream off the shoulder knitwear jumper, which was showing off her slender neck and shoulders. He scanned his eyes down her body to her navy pencil skirt that tightly hugged her curves. He cast his eyes down to her delicate feet, clad in a pair of nude court heels that matched her skin tone perfectly.

Rick licked his lips, closing his news paper and placing it next to him on the chair.

"I had a er...a thought about a year ago when I first met you," Rick said, standing up and started to walk towards her.

"Yeah, what was that?" She looked up at Rick. He had that glint in his eyes, he was up to something.

Michonne came to stand behind her desk. Rick glided the tips of his fingers across the mahogany wood. He came to stand behind her. Placing his hands on her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I was thinkin' about the thangs I would do to you over this desk," he drawled. Rick's breathe was hot and heavy in her ear. This sent a wave of electricity straight to Michonne's core.

Rick thought about how he would take Michonne from behind. They way she would try grip onto the desk and him holding onto her waist, tight.

Michonne started to pant heavily.

"Rick what are you- "He placed his hands on the hem of her jumper, tugging it over her head. Michonne raised her arms above her head. He placed the jumper on the floor behind them.

"Everyone has gone home. It's just you and me," he whispered in her ear, lightly kissing the back of her neck. He stroked both hands down the top of her arms. Grazing his hands over her back, he unclasped her strapless black bra and removed it from her body, dropping it onto her office floor.

Michonne moaned, pushing herself back against him while rotating her ass against his crotch. She could feel his erection starting. Rick let his fingers gently touch over her skin, over her toned stomach, gliding his hands upwards towards her breasts. He cupped her breasts in his strong hand. Her nipples hardened within his hold. Rick ran his fingers over her entire breasts, arousing Michonne more. He squeezed them as he sucked on her ear lobe. Michonne fluttered her eyes closed.

Rick continued kissing on her neck then moving to her shoulders, his beard lightly grazing her skin. Rick's beard had grown thicker the last few weeks as he learned how much she loved it. Michonne reached out behind her and caressed the ends of his dark brown curls with her slender fingers. Michonne turned her head to the side as Rick captured her lips with his own. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her bobble out of her hair, her locs falling down around her shoulders.

Their kisses became heated, fiery, and passionate with every minute that passed. With all the Negan problems, it had been a few weeks since they last made love. Rick wanted to give Michonne her space until she felt like she was ready for them to be intimate again. He pulled away from her swollen lips as she spoke.

"You're such a big distraction Rick," she breathlessly spoke as she opened her eyes looking into his.

"Yeah, you know what else is big?" he said as he un-did the button to his jeans and unzipped. He pulled them down his thighs, along with his blue striped boxers. They pooled at his ankles. Rick pulled her skirt up so it was bunched up around her waist.

Michonne fell forward onto her brown Mahogany desk. She spread her legs wide, her ass high in the air. Rick looked down at her perfectly round ass, his mouth watering. He wrapped a hand around the front of her body. Rick pushed two fingers into her underwear, moving the flimsy fabric to the side as his fingers stroked over the outside of her folds, spreading her slickness.

"Ohhh Rick," she moaned, her legs shaking.

Rick groaned into Michonne's ear as he pressed his front to her back and he pushed two fingers further inside of her. Moving his fingers in and out slowly.

"Mmm," she bit down hard on her lip. Rick removed his fingers from her walls.

"Touch yourself Michonne. Let me watch you," Rick growled. He sat down in the black chair behind her. He ran his smooth tongue across the bottom of his lip.

She moved her fingers between her thighs. Michonne trailed a finger over her labia, rubbing in circles, giving herself a lot of pleasure with each stroke. Rick stroked himself as he watched Michonne rubbing her finger tips over her clit, his mouth slightly agape.

"Coat those fingers for me baby," Rick said, unbuttoning his shirt. He removed his jeans from around his ankles, pushing them to the floor.

She continued stroking the outside of her walls, adding extra pressure when she reached a sensitive spot. Rick stood up and walked back behind her, letting go of his erection.

Michonne removed her fingers, now covered in her own natural lube. Rick placed his fingers over hers, bringing them up to his lips and sucking on them, twirling his tongue over her juices, licking them clean. Michonne looked at Rick with hooded eyes.

Rick slammed his lips into hers, pressing his tongue on her lips pushing through to open her mouth wide for him. The kiss became very sloppy and she could taste herself on his tongue.

Pulling away from his kisses, Michonne unzipped her skirt, kicking it off around her ankles. She bent back over the desk, keeping her nude heels on.

"Act out your fantasy...Hmm Rick...have me over this desk," Michonne said in a smooth sultry voice, slowly jiggling her ass before him.

Rick wasted no time entering Michonne, grabbing a hold of his base as he guided himself into her. His swollen cock worked deeper into her body.

"Michonne you're so tight. Mmm you fit around me perfectly. I wish... I wish you could see how well you fit me," Rick groaned loudly.

Rick started to thrust his hips in short, sharp thrusts.

"Hmmmm."

Her office was now filled with grunts, moans, and groans. The smell of hot sex and sticky sweat lingered in the air.

Rick placed both of his hands on her shoulders. He looked down, watching her ass bounce off the top of his thighs. He bit down hard on his bottom lip. Seeing his girlfriend like this, the pleasure he was giving her, turned him on even more. He picked up his pace.

"Rick cum in me, I want to feel you," she moaned.

She tried to grab onto the ends of her desk. But she couldn't hold her grip. So, she reached back and grabbed onto Rick's thighs, digging her nails in his skin. Rick continued to thrust harder and deeper into her.

"Ohh, Michonne you want me to baby?" he said in a deep husky moan.

"Yes, I do Rick!"

She let go of the grip on Rick's thighs and she fell forward back onto her desk, the palms of her hands now flat. She dipped her head low. The moans fell from her lips and got louder and louder. Rick removed his hands from her shoulders and stroked down her smooth back until both hands landed on her perfect ass. He spread out her cheeks with his fingers, rubbing his hands down her crack and squeezing her cheeks together in a circular motion.

Their baby plans had been on hold over the last few months, but Michonne wanted them to get back on track. She hadn't realized how desperately she needed to feel Rick cum in her.

"Rick...I am going to cum," she sighed.

"Say my name Michonne...say it as you cum." Rick said, continuing to watch himself slide in and out of her as he squeezed her ass cheeks even harder.

"RICK...RICK...SHIT RICK...RICK...RICK."

Michonne gushed her pleasure over Rick's waiting cock. It had been so long since she had done this.

"Oh, Rickkk."

Her knees started to buckle. Rick continued to pound into her, trying to catch his own release. He pulled her arms back slightly and gripped his fingers onto her waist. He bit down on her shoulder. Rick let out his own loud groan and spilled his warm seed into her hole. Rick thrust his hips a few more times until he was completely spent.

Rick half turned Michonne towards him. He moaned into her mouth and their lips connected. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Rick held the back of her head and lightly tugged a few of her locs with his fingers. He pulled out of their kiss to look at his girlfriend, her lips swollen, her eyes full of lust. He licked his lips as he felt his manhood start to twitch again.

"You are so beautiful baby, so beautiful. I hope you know that."

She nodded her head feeling slightly dizzy from their tryst.

"Come on let's get you home, so we can go for round two," he spoke over her lips, giving her a quick peck.

A smirk formed across Michonne's lips as she picked her bra up from the floor.

* * *

Rick and Michonne found their clothes in heaps around her office floor. Rick had his hand on her lower back as they came out of the office giggling. They both looked up at Aaron, who was standing there with his coat draped around his arm and his brown leather satchel bag in the other. They both froze.

"I thought you said everyone was gone," she whispered.

Rick couldn't say anything he removed his hand off her lower back scratching the back of his head. He just looked up at Aaron confused, shaking his head a little to the side.

"You know, I guessed it was you in there Rick. After she screamed your name for the...I don't know. What the tenth time?" he grinned.

"Aaron stop!" Michonne was mortified that he had caught her in her office again.

Rick's cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.

"Hmm... well, anyways I am headed home. You two have a good night...if it could get any better. See you Monday Michonne." Aaron laughed as he walked away.

They stood there, both speechless.

"That's like the second time he's caught us." Michonne glanced at the side of Rick's face.

"Yeah, I know, come on let's get you home. So, we can have an even better night," Rick placed his hand on the small of her back again, walking out of her office.

She laughed. "You are so bad Grimes."

"You aint see nothan' yet," he said, nibbling on her exposed neck, causing her to giggle even more.

They picked Carl up on the way home and ordered two large pepperoni pizzas when they got there. The three of them watched a film together for a few hours before Carl went off to bed for the night.

Rick and Michonne retreated to Rick's bedroom not long after. They both worked on having an even better evening, which lasted until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

So, Negan wasn't ringing Michonne, but who was it? Any ideas? What are your thoughts on this chapter?

You see the thing about stalkers is there not always who you think they are. It's all about planning and biding your time.

Next chapter, we see a time jump. I do have a lot of the chapters backed up for this story. So, we will see where this takes us...I do have all the way up to chapter 22 in my drafts. I will promise to update this more frequently.

I am sorry, I can't update Perfect Match as soon as I wanted. It wasn't where it needed to be for a chapter update and also Am I too late as I re worked the middle part. I apologise again.

Hope you all have a good Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Chezza3009.


	13. New Beginning

**Authors note:**

If you love fluff this it... enjoy. This has to be my favourite chapter so far. Super long chapter. But I thought I could give you guys this last update of the year. Thank you for everyone who previously commented on the last chapter and all the recent follows. You guys keep me going... Ok so chapter 13...

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **New Beginning**

 **6 months later...**

 **(July)**

* * *

Rick and Michonne had recently moved into a 6 bedroom, 4 bathroom house in a new development called _Alexandria Estates_. Michonne decided she was going to rent out her apartment, because she loved it so much. Rick sold his apartment, and with both of their savings, they had enough to buy this secluded house.

Michonne loved their new home. Rick let her decorate any room she wanted to any colour scheme, any furniture. Anything she desired, Rick was there to make sure she had it. Build it or buy it.

Their new home had a wide foyer space downstairs. The open floor plan combined views of the kitchen and living area. The kitchen had a big square dark grey granite island in the middle of the room. The white kitchen cabinets and the black appliances complemented the kitchen well.

The living room was decorated with colours of blacks, light grey and white tones. In the corner of the room was a black L-shaped couch, which had light grey and white fur scatter cushions. Chrome accessories completed the living room. A honey oaked coloured coffee table and lighting gave the room a more contemporary feel.

Their master bedroom, decorated in creams, browns and blacks, had a wide romantic fireplace and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. A large walk-in closet sat at the edge of their bedroom; Michonne had insisted on putting all her clothes and shoes in it, leaving little room for Rick.

In the master bathroom were two large sinks, a big soaking tub, which could easily fit two people inside. One of the reasons why Michonne was sold on the house was the memories it brought back from Rick's cabin, where they had shared a romantic bath. There was a glass panelled shower in the corner of the room, also enough room for two.

Michonne had her own personal office space, which was located on the ground floor. It was decorated with light blue velvet chairs, and brown wood flooring. There were white shelves around the room that had photographs of her friends and family. On her honey oak desk, sat a Macbook.

Every room was purposefully unique.

Michonne helped Carl decorate his new bedroom, going for colour scheme of reds, greys and blacks with chrome accessories.

They had a private covered front porch. On the back of the house held a grill and BBQ area, perfect for enjoying friends and family and catching the sun in the summer time.

Rick wanted Michonne close to him every day. He wanted to come home to her every day and sleep in the same bed every night, for them to all be under one roof and be a family; she wanted that too.

With Negan being back behind bars, Michonne felt safe again. There were no phone calls and no unwanted gifts.

Rick had started work on the cabin and the outside swimming pool, which he said would be finished in a few weeks before summer's end. He had also been working on some other surprises at the cabin.

* * *

Michonne and Andrea were sitting cross-legged on the floor of her office downstairs, unpacking some more boxes, when a sudden wave of anxiety came over her. Michonne uncrossed her legs and ran to the calendar on the wall, checking for a date.

Andrea stood up looking at her best friend confused.

"What's wrong Michonne?" Andrea asked as she watched Michonne run across her office.

"I don't know...yet," she spoke quietly.

Michonne made her way over to her calendar. She licked her index finger, flicking though the pages, going back months. More than two months had passed. _I am late_ Michonne thought.

Andrea watched Michonne folding her arms across her chest.

"I am late," she whispered before turning back to her friend.

Andrea's faced suddenly dropped realising what she meant. "Omg, do you have any pregnancy tests?"

"Yes, in the upstairs bathroom."

She stood there for a few seconds.

"Well, you need to go take one," Andrea almost stuttered.

Michonne nodded her head in disbelief.

Michonne and Andrea ran up the upstairs to their en suite bathroom. She opened the bathroom cabinet, moving everything out of the way, pushing toiletries onto the floor and leaving a mess behind her. She pulled out two pregnancy tests.

Andrea waited outside of the bathroom, sitting on the bed. She was nervous for her best friend.

Michonne ripped the packed open, pulling the test out. She walked over to the toilet, pulled her jeans down, sat down, and placed the stick underneath her. After she had finished, Michonne placed the pregnancy test on the side, pulled her jeans back up and washed her hands.

"Chonne, what does it say?" Andrea asked placing a hand on the door.

Michonne opened the bathroom door letting Andrea walk inside.

"I don't know yet, I have to wait."

"Ok."

They both leaned, in silence, against the bathroom sink, until Andrea started tapping her hands on the side of the cupboards.

Michonne started to play with her pendant running the _M_ across the gold chain while she waited for the test to come up positive or negative. Michonne remembered that she had been so stressed about the last few months with moving in, new cars, what had happened with Negan. How could she have not realised she had missed her period? It wasn't like her, and she and Rick hadn't been practising safe sex. They were technically still trying for a baby.

She looked down at her iPhone, her stopwatch ringing. It had been two minutes, the longest two minutes of her life.

Michonne and Andrea both turned around at the same time. She picked up the plastic stick it in her hand there was the two bright pink lines that had appeared.

"What does it mean?" Andrea questioned.

"I am pregnant." Michonne turned to look at Andrea.

"You're pregnant," she placed her hands over her mouth.

"I need to take another one."

Not being convinced, she took another one out of the packet. Michonne was sure she had some pee left in her.

"Do you want me to leave?" Andrea asked.

"No, stay." Panic came into Michonne's voice.

"Ok, I'll turn around," she said as she faced the opposite way.

Andrea bit down on her thumb as Michonne took another pregnancy test.

"Shit, Michonne what have you been drinking today? You're like a never-ending river," she laughed, and so did Michonne.

"Stop making me laugh, this is serious matter."

"Yeah, so is your bladder," Andrea chuckled.

Another two minutes passed. It was positive again.

It was the news that had taken her the most by surprise that her and Rick was finally going to have a baby.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Andrea had left about an hour ago, after happy tears were shed for her best friend that she was going to be having a baby. Rick would be home from work soon and Michonne thought about the ways she could tell him. She still had the positive pregnancy tests in the bathroom.

Michonne walked into her and Rick's walk in closest. Hidden at the back, inside a little box was a special present she had bought all those months ago. This would be the perfect way to tell Rick they were having a baby together.

Another hour had passed and Rick had come home from work. Carl was out at his friend Nylah's house for a few hours. Michonne thought it was a girlfriend but Rick thought otherwise. They only agreed for him to go around if her parents were there. Michonne had discussed with Rick that he needed to speak to Carl about sex. Ricks answered Carl "aint doing anythan," which earned him an eye roll from Michonne. She wasn't convinced. She decided she would tackle this subject another time.

Michonne had cooked them both a nice meal and Rick's favourite dessert of homemade pecan pie. They were sitting at their eight-seater dining room table with a honey oat coloured table that Rick and Shane had both made from scratch by hand. They had also made the matching cream fabric chairs and upholstered. As Michonne couldn't find the dining room table set she liked. But Rick and Shane assured her they would make her one no one else would have.

Michonne removed his plate and replaced it with a small white box with a yellow ribbon around.

Rick looked down confused. First panic set in. _Was it their anniversary? No that was last month_. He thought. _Was it my birthday?_ _It wasn't my birthday_. He thought. Michonne stood next to Rick at the side of him.

He undid the bow first, then removed the lid off the box and placed it on the table next to him. Rick took the little brown beige cowboy boots out. He held them up with his finger tips, still looking confused.

"Michonne what are these?" Rick asked. "They're cute, but what are they?" he asked again still looking puzzled.

"Well Rick..." Michonne said as she came to stand before him. He looked up at her his blue eyes gazing into her deep dark brown eyes.

"Were going to have a baby," she smiled biting down on her bottom lip.

Rick still looked shocked blinking his eyes a few times.

"What? How?" he questioned.

She laughed.

 _Is he for real? How? he knows how he couldn't keep his damn hands to himself_ she thought.

Michonne placed two pregnancy tests in his hand.

"See there both positive, I took them both just to make sure."

Rick looked down at the pregnancy test in his hands. He didn't care they probably still had pee on them, because Michonne had just revealed something amazing to him.

"I made an appointment with Denise for tomorrow afternoon," she continued, watching his reaction.

"Then I thought after our appointment, we can take Carl to dinner and tell him."

His hands started shaking in his right hand there was two pregnancy tests, and in his left finger tips, he still held the baby cowboy boots.

Rick still hadn't said anything he was quiet. This was the quietest he had ever been.

"Baby?"

He looked into her eyes once more, tears now forming in his blue eyes.

"Were going to have a baby?"

"Yes Rick, were going to have a baby. You're going to be a father again and I am going to be a mommy," she smiled brightly.

Rick placed the boots back in the box and pregnancy tests on the table. He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her lips and placing a hand on her stomach. They both looked down at her stomach, right where Rick's hand rested.

He started to laugh, wiping tears away from the corners of his eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" Michonne asked.

"My ma. You don't know how happy you would have made her."

She laughed with him.

"And you don't know how happy, you have made me."

Rick pulled Michonne into a kiss, where it deepened. He looked down at her stomach again, placing a hand across her stomach. She placed her hands across his. They both sat there for a few minutes, staring down at the new life they had created.

"You don't know how happy you have made all of us. I love you Michonne."

"I love you too Rick."

Michonne looked up and Rick and smiled. This was everything she wanted the past few months: to give Rick another child. Their time had finally come and she was excited.

That evening, Rick made love to Michonne slowly. He peppered kisses across her tummy and told her how much he loved her. Michonne and Rick were so happy. This was their new beginning.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

It was mid afternoon and Rick and Michonne were both in Doctor Denise's office.

Michonne lay on the padded blue table with Rick on her left hand side, clasping both of his hands in hers. Denise had spread a clear gel over her stomach. She pressed down hard with the hand held wand across her belly. Denise was looking at the screen that faced her. As soon as she found what she was looking for on the screen, she turned the monitor to face Rick and Michonne.

"Here's your baby," Denise said as she pointed to the screen.

"That's our baby?" Michonne cried, turning to look at Rick who squeezed her hand tighter.

"Yes there is the head, and the legs and arms," Denise clicked a few buttons on the mouse zooming in.

"And this..." she turned the volume on the screen where a loud thumping noise echoed around the room.

"Is the sound of your baby's heartbeat," she smiled at Rick and Michonne, who were both crying. Rick wiped the tears away with the backs of his hand. He stood up and kissed Michonne's forehead a few times, then moved to her lips.

"Thank you, Michonne. Thank you," he nodded his head at her.

She smiled, looking at her boyfriend as tears of her own fell. Michonne tried to keep her emotions at bay and asked.

"So, there's only one baby?"

"Yes," Denise turned to look at Rick and Michonne.

"Twins run in his family...apparently triplets too," Michonne pointed at Rick, before turning her attentions back to the screen, watching her baby wiggle about on the screen.

"I think, I read that on your file, actually. Wouldn't that be nice?" Denise smiled at Michonne. Michonne looked at Denise pursing her lips together and narrowed her eyes.

"Or perhaps not?" Denise said looking back at the baby monitor.

"How many weeks is she?" Rick asked.

"13 weeks exactly, so you can start to tell everybody your good news. You are out of your first trimester," Denise beamed.

"What's that like three months? But, I haven't felt any cravings or symptoms."

Michonne hadn't felt any of the symptoms such as sore breasts and tiredness.

"It's more common than you think, but your baby is very happy and healthy in there. I am so happy for you Michonne and Rick. This is very good news," she said, removing her white latex gloves.

"Thanks Denise." She wasn't only her doctor, but also a good friend to Michonne over the years.

"And the little one is due in December, so you will have a Christmas baby."

Michonne cried again, as Christmas was her favourite time of year and the baby would be here before then. It would be the perfect ending to an awful year.

"I will just print the picture off for you guys, so you can see your bundle of joy anytime." She pushed back on the swivel chair.

"Can we have four copies please?" Michonne smiled. Michonne wanted a copy for her and Rick, both sets of parents and to give one to Andrea.

"Course you can, we will get that sorted for you. So, any questions?"

"No doc, I think we're ok," Michonne replied, wiping the clear gel off her belly with a blue paper towel.

"Actually, I have one," Rick asked.

"Ok, Rick go on," Denise looked up at Rick.

"We have a lot of sex...a lot. So, can we continue to do that?" Michonne rolled her eyes smiling as she sat up and swung her legs over.

Denise blushed.

"Rick, sex is completely fine during pregnancy. Only thing I may add is about oral sex. When you perform cunilingious, you can't blow into that area. This can cause a bubble to form and block blood vessels for your baby."

He nodded his head and smiled, knowing full well him and Michonne could still carry on having lots of sex.

"If you want to wait out in reception, you will have your copy of your pictures shortly."

Rick helped Michonne down.

"Have a good day," Denise said as she got up from her chair and walked the pair out of her office.

"You too, and thank you," Rick replied, shaking Denise's hand on the way out; Michonne gave her friend a quick hug.

"See you in 7 weeks. Rick, take care of her in the meantime."

"Oh, I will, don't you worry," he looked at his girlfriend, licking his lips.

Michonne smirked, interlocking Rick's fingers with hers.

They waited out in reception for their black and white images of their bundle of joy. They couldn't stop smiling all afternoon; their baby was in good health.

* * *

 **That Evening...**

They had picked Carl up from school and were headed to his favourite restaurant. After sitting comfortably in the booth, and after their food arrived, Rick and Michonne thought it was time to tell him their good news.

"So Carl," Rick looked at his son.

"Me and Michonne have somethan' to tell you."

Carl looked up to Michonne and to his dad through squinted eyes. He wasn't sure what they were both going to tell him, but whatever the news was, Carl would be happy. He liked Michonne and they got on really well.

"Well erm...Me and Michonne were going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother."

Michonne and Rick both blinked at Carl waiting for his reaction.

Carl looked at his dad, then to Michonne. A smile formed on his lips.

"It's cool. I am happy for you guys, I really am."

"I know you always wanted a sibling. He always wanted a sister," Rick turned to Michonne and smiled.

"Or he could have a brother. So, you might get a brother or sister?" Michonne replied.

"Or he might get both as twins do run in our family," Rick laughed as he picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Michonne's face stunned. She remembered back to Rick's ma when she first found out that multiples run in their family.

"Or triplets?" Carl said, raising his eyebrows.

She knew knowing that both Rick and Carl were teasing her.

"Yeah well there's only one baby. So, you're only getting either or, there's the proof," Michonne handed Carl the sonogram picture to him.

Carl took the image out of Michonne's hands and smiled.

* * *

 **1 week later... (14 weeks 1 day)**

Rick and Michonne had invited both their parents up to stay for two weeks so they could tell them about their latest news and the addition to the Grimes family household. This would be Rick's first time meeting Michonne's parents. Her brother Noah wasn't able to come this week, but he will be visiting by the end of next week.

Michonne had hit her 14th week in her pregnancy and she felt good. She had more energy than before and a slight bump had now started to appear.

They were waiting at the airport for Michonne's parents to arrive first, then his ma and pa, who's plane would arrive an hour later, giving them time to catch up with Michonne's parent first.

Rick was feeling slightly nervous. He had chatted a few times with her parents on the phone, but seeming them in person would be different experience. Michonne leaned across from Rick, stroking the side of his face.

"Hey, don't be nervous. They will love you, they already do. They love hearing about what you do, and you have done so much for me already, and our baby. Please don't worry."

Rick clasped his hands over Michonne's, kissing her wrist and placing a protective hand over her stomach.

"Yeah, I know. I love you both," he looked up to her face. She looked even more beautiful today. Michonne wore a cream dress with gold sandals and her braids were tied up in a high pony tail.

"We love you too Rick," she placed a few kisses on his lips. Pulling back and smiling back at him.

"Come on," Michonne said as she got out of the car. Rick followed after her, walking hand in hand through the terminal, waiting for the flight to land and all the passengers to make their way out.

"Maybe we should have made a sign or sumthan?" he asked, looking at the other people around them holding cardboard and paper signs.

"We do not need a sign. It's fine, calm down," she laughed squeezing his hand tighter.

"Alright."

After a few minutes had passed, passengers started to walk through the terminal. Michonne let go of Rick's hands and ran straight into a man's arms. He picked her up twirling her around.

"Hey Dad," Michonne pulled the older gentleman into a hug. After releasing the man, Michonne came to hug the woman standing next to him. Wrapping their arms around each other.

"Hey Mommy."

"Michy where's our sign? All these folks who got one- and we don't."

Rick pursed his lips together smiling, as Michonne turned around to look at Rick. Who looked back at her with a told you so look. She rolled her eyes before turning to her mother.

"Mom, you don't need a sign," she reached her arms out and hugged the woman.

"Hey baby, you ok? You look different." Michonne smiled at her mother compliment as she knew exactly why she looked different.

"Ok, Mom, Dad, I want you to meet someone this is Rick, Rick Grimes, my boyfriend."

"Rick. This is my dad Calvin, and my mother Darlene," Michonne smiled as she introduced them formally.

Rick stretched his hand out to shake Calvin's hand, giving him a strong handshake. Calvin was 6ft 3, with dark brown coca skin like Michonne's. He had a bald head with a pair of sunglasses sat on top of his head. Calvin also had a thick full grey beard, and moustache which was thicker than Rick's. He wore a white vest top and some navy blue chino shorts and brown leather sandals. Michonne's dad looked good for his age only being 52.

Rick only knew that Calvin had his own business and law firm in New York. The one Michonne originally trained as a lawyer where her accident happened, before she took another job in Atlanta at the law firm she currently works at.

"Nice to finally meet you son."

"And you too sir," Rick replied releasing his grip, before turning his attentions to her mother.

Rick couldn't believe that this was Michonne mother she just looked like Michonne, but a slightly older version. She looked more like her sister than her mother. If Michonne was going to look like her mother when she was older, then Rick was in for a treat.

"Hello Rick, I am Darlene." Michonne's mother said, opening her arms wide.

"Nice to meet you," Rick said, pulling back from within her arms.

Michonne's mother wore a cream sleeveless blouse with printed floral trousers. She teamed her look with a pair of black wedge sandals. Darlene had lighter skin compared to her husband and Michonne. Her hair was different to Michonne's. Darlene had curly natural, grey afro hair. She looked very good for her age.

Michonne had mentioned her mother was a store manager of her own clothing line shop. Which she had run for the past 20 years, and that she liked to keep fit and active.

"Nice to meet you Rick, very handsome Michonne," she turned to her daughter and said, before turning her attentions back to the man with the piercing blue eyes.

"And, your eyes Rick there a gorgeous colour."

"Why thank you ma'am," Rick grinned.

"Oh, you can call me Darlene or Darl," Michonne's mother said as she linked arms with Rick. They started to stroll off on ahead.

Michonne looked on watching her boyfriend and Mother walk on ahead. They left her and her Dad to push the trolley cart of luggage.

"Well honey, at least she likes this one," her dad replied. That was true. Michonne thought of how her mother couldn't stand Mike when she first introduced them, and even throughout their two years of dating. She was glad that her mother already liked Rick, bringing a smile to her face.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Rick had picked his parents up from the airport. They all went home and dropped their luggage off. Rick and Michonne showed them a tour around their new home and where they would be staying for the next two weeks in the guest rooms. Both sets of parents loved Rick and Michonne's house and the stunning features throughout the home.

Violet and David got along really well with Calvin and Darlene. They all acted like they had known each other for years. After a quick change of clothes, they all climbed into Rick's black SUV went out for dinner at one of Michonne's favourite restaurants _"The Willow"._

After an hour into dinner, they had eaten their food of starters and main courses, which was lovely.

Violet placed her glass of white wine, back on the table. Mama Grimes spoke out, looking up at her son first.

"I know you didn't invite us all the way out just for a visit, of your beautiful house and for me to see my grandbaby Carl. Rick, do you and Michonne have somethin' to tell us?" she leaned across the table wide eyed. _I guess nothing gets past Mrs Grimes,_ Michonne thought.

Rick and Michonne held hands at the table, and they both smiled at each other. They both looked between their parents before turning back to look at each other.

"You tell them..." Rick said.

"No, you tell them," Michonne said, smiling back at him.

"Will someone just tell us? What's goin' on?" Violet said looking between her son and his girlfriend. Rick looked at his mother with a grin on his face.

"Ma, Pa, Calvin, and Darlene. Me and Michonne invited you out here not just to visit out beautiful house. Or Ma, for you to see Carl. We did it because we're... going to have a baby. Me and Michonne are having a baby. You're going to be grandparents."

Mrs Grimes stood up from her chair and screamed as tears fell from her warm brown eyes.

"I am going to be a grandma again?" she wiped the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"DAVID! Were going to be grandparents," Mama Grimes shouted.

Rick's dad got up from his chair looking at his wife.

"Alright, I heard them I was in the same room, you know," he laughed before walking around the table.

"Congratulations son," David said, shaking Rick's hand.

"I knew there was something different about you, Michy call it a mother's intuition," she placed her hands on Michonne's cheeks rubbing her thumbs wiping away her tears.

"You have made us so happy, all of us, you both have."

"Finally our first grandchild, you know we weren't getting any younger." Calvin said.

"Dad please."

"Ok, ok, come here," her father said as he wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"Speak for yourself Calvin!" Darlene said as she turned to look at her husband of 25 years.

There were hugs and kisses from both parents to Rick and Michonne congratulating them.

Michonne pulled out a sonogram from her bag in a delicate frame one for her mom and Dad and Rick's parents handing them to each of them. Violet and Darlene both looked down on the sonogram in their hands. Crying and smiling together at their new grandchild.

"Ok, so who's ready for dessert? I am hungry," Michonne said sitting back down at the table and opening the desert menu up.

They all laughed at her before taking their seats and all enjoying the evening with more laughter, and chatter about what the future holds.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Michonne had booked reservations at another one of her favourite restaurants with Andrea, Maggie, Sasha, Rosita, and Aaron. Michonne walked up to the table up to the table, placing her bag on the empty seat.

"Sorry, I am late guys."

"Rick!" they all said in union. Michonne just laughed that her friends knew her to well and how she was always late for their lunch dates these days. Rick couldn't resist having his girlfriend one more time before she left. He wouldn't be seeing her, as he was taking his parent's out for the day shopping with Carl.

Maggie stood up giving Michonne a hug and a kiss, as she pulled out of her hug she looked at Michonne's face.

"Wait... wait a minute you look different, from the last time I saw you. Doesn't she look different?" Maggie questioned.

Maggie turned Michonne by her shoulders to the table, then turning her back to face her.

"You're glow...ing." She slowly said.

Maggie looked over her face again; Michonne smiled her corner lip slightly tugging up.

"Wait... your GLOWING, Are you?" Maggie raised her eyebrows.

Michonne nodded and smiled.

"Is she what?" Sasha stood up and asked. All heads at the table had now turned to Michonne, waiting for her answer.

"I am pregnant. Me and Rick are going to have a baby," she turned her head back to the table.

The table let out a scream, all congratulating Michonne one by one.

"Oh my God," Sasha shrieked.

Maggie started to cry, which caused Rosita and Sasha to start.

"Why are you all crying?" Andrea asked.

"I am just so happy for her, after everything this year already you deserve this. You do, this new start with Rick and the baby... a baby," she cried even more with the mention of the word baby.

Michonne wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight.

"This baby, will have the best god parents. As we couldn't decide, so, everyone is going to be a part of this baby's life including all the boys as well."

Michonne started to cry and fan herself with her hands, grabbing a napkin of the table and dabbing her eyes from her mascara running down.

"We have to plan a baby shower, as soon as you find out what you're having," Sasha said with a wide smile on her face.

"I am so excited for you and Rick," Aaron said.

"This baby will be loved so much," Andrea spoke, winking at her best friend.

"We need champagne and lots. But not for you, for us," Maggie laughed. She waved for the waiter to come over to the table. Ordering a couple of bottles champagne.

Michonne told them what her parents said and how Mama Grimes reacted, which had them in all fits of laughter. But knowing that she had made her happy too with the news was enough for Michonne. The next few hours they all laughed, drank and ate good food. They all left around 7pm, heading home for the night.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

"I need a word with you," Michonne said as she walked into their master bedroom. Michonne had just taken a quick shower and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hmm, go on baby," Rick said as he read through the newspaper in his hands.

"You been saying and thinking inappropriate thoughts about my mother?" she asked him. Michonne turned to look at him. She was teasing him and having him on.

Rick looked over to Michonne. Closing the paper he sat up straight in bed, placing it on the floor next to the bed.

"No, who told you that?" he stuttered before going a shade of bright red.

"Andrea," Michonne replied standing at the foot of their bed rubbing in lotion into her arms and legs.

"What she been saying now?" Rick groaned throwing his arms in the air.

"Well, it's what you have been saying is the issue!" she squinted her eyes and pointing at him. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Who did she get that from?" Rick asked.

"She got it from Shane..." Michonne trailed off.

"Fucking Shane and his mouth. All I said was that your mom she looks very, very good for her age. And I might have said that when you get to her age I was in for a treat."

She laughed before narrowing her eyes at him.

"I see you Mr Grimes."

"Look baby, I ain't mean nothan' from it I swear," Rick said as he pulled back the cream duvet, welcoming Michonne to lay next to him. She sauntered over to him laying down in bed.

"I know you was kidding, at least I know you won't leave me unless it's for my Mother!" she laughed out loud as Rick tickled her waist, causing her to giggle more and squirm underneath him.

"I will, never leave you for anybody Michonne," he said as his hand drifted to her hip, his warm chest against hers, before pressing his lips against hers a few times.

"Anyways, did your parents have fun with Carl and you today?" she asked.

"Yeah, we had a nice time. We went shopping and bought lots of stuff," Rick said as he rolled over onto his back.

"How many comments did ma make about Lori?"

"Two."

"Oh, that's really good for her."

"Yeah it is," Rick replied, they both laughed.

"Yeah, Oh, I bought us this today," Rick stretched over into a brown paper bag on the floor and pulled out a book.

"What is it?" Michonne said as she sat up propping her back against the many pillows.

"A baby name book."

"Aww Rick, that's so sweet of you. You didn't have to." Rick placed the book onto her lap.

"I know, I wanted you to experience every first moment."

"Thank you," She smiled.

Michonne started flipping through the pages looking at different names.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Michonne asked Rick who was leaning his head against her shoulder.

"I am not fussy about the gender of our baby, as long as their healthy that's all that matters."

Rick secretly wanted a little girl, someone who would be a daddy's princess.

"So, how about Ellie?"

"No."

"Ok, or how about Jacob for a boy?"

"No Michonne."

"What about Jade?"

"No, I don't like that either."

"So, basically our baby is going to be nameless!" she huffed.

She closed the baby book shut with a slam, and placed it on the dark brown walnut bed side cabinet.

"We don't have to pick a name right now, as soon as we know what were having, we can decide, or even when the baby is born." Rick sprawled his hand over her tummy. Michonne placed her hands over the tops of his and nodded.

"Ok, you're right." She looked up at him moving her hands and tugging on the ends of his curls.

"I am right, am I?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

He leaned in to kiss her lips before he spoke.

"Never thought, I would hear you say those words Chonne. Many other words that I LOVE to hear from those succulent lips but them...words," Rick said as he smiled, peppering kisses over her neck and collar bone.

"Shut up!" she laughed, as Rick's hands had travelled down her body and lifted the hem of her dark blue satin chemise, up past her thighs.

"We can't, your parents are down the hall, as are mine," Michonne whined.

"They won't hear. Why do you wear this to tease me? I will be quiet, I promise," Rick said as he looked directly at her beautiful face. He pulled his bottom lip out, sulking at Michonne.

"Mmm, well, how can I resist that face?" She moved her fingers through his greying beard.

"Please, don't make me beg... Because you know I will." His southern accent thick and heavy with arousal. Rick continued to move her lingerie up around her waist as his fingers caressed against the tops of her thighs.

"Oh, I know you can. So, beg..." She removed her fingers from his beard and looked at him with her big brown eyes, fluttering her eye lashes.

"Alright...Please Michonne, let me make you feel good," he slowly drawled his words.

"Hmmm, what else?" Michonne asked, as a small moan escaped her lips.

"I know you're wet. I know you want this," he said, as he traced a light circle over her outer folds.

She let out a loud scream as Rick rubbed a single digit across her clit, sending shivers down her spine, causing her legs to tremble from his touch.

"Who's the noisy one Chonne?" Rick asked, as he muffled more of her screams with his mouth while pushing two fingers deep inside of her walls.

Michonne decided to ignore Rick's smart-mouth comment, because this felt too good, like it did every time his hands touched her skin. Rick never had to beg. She was always willing to give into his temptation.

"Lay on your side," he growled into her ear.

Michonne nodded her head and moved onto her side, lifting the hem of the dark blue number up and revealing her plump behind. Rick quickly pulled his boxers down his toned thighs springing his thick, length to life.

He grabbed a handful of her backside with his left hand and pulled Michonne's hips into place. Lifting her left leg up, Rick aligned his member against her slick core, rubbing the tip on the outside a few times.

Rick pulled the thin straps of her bra down, revealing her perfectly sized breasts, and massaging her nipples between his fingers as he plunged himself into her. They both climaxed quickly and quietly soon after. They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, with Rick resting his hands on his new favourite place, her stomach.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

So, Rick Michonne are finally going to have a baby… just one baby, not two. So excited for them. Rick has met Michonne's parents and they're finally live together. Things are good for now...

Happy New Year! my Richonne shippers. I do have some other projects coming soon and more updates for next year and all stories fingers crossed. Thank you to everyone who has supported on this journey with me. See you next year.

What are your thoughts on this chapter?


	14. Who Am I?

**Author's note:**

Thank you for all your previous comments. I know there were some questions about Rick's cabin they will be answered eventually...Sorry this took so long to get out. Like i say life has you busy. But, a lot of the chapters are backed up.

This is going to give us a small insight into the person who is behind all this. But, I won't be revealing too much. So, this is from the first person the stalkers point of view. I wanted to try something a bit different in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Who am I?**

* * *

 **6 months ago...**

 _This fully furnished apartment came up for rent about 6 months ago. Michonne had kept all the furniture here, so, I get to sit on the couch where she used to sit, where she entertained her friends on a regular basis. Every night, I lay in the bed she shared with Rick. Where they made love throughout the night, and sometimes, into the early morning._

 _At this moment in time, I am currently walking around her old apartment; the life she currently lives is beautiful. Her cupboard had a bottle of a wine left inside, which is her favourite. She had left a note to say 'congratulations on your new home'. I popped open the bottle and pour half of the contents into the glass. I walked over to the glass panelled windows, staring out at the view of the Atlanta skyline._ I take a sip of the wine. _Mmm good choice. Michonne always has good taste._

* * *

 _So, I guess you have some questions..._

 _How I met Michonne? Maybe we haven't even met yet? Or, maybe we have?_

 _Who knows? Does that even matter?_

 _Who is she to me?_

 _Who am I to her?_ Blah blah blah

 _Why am I so obsessed with her, you ask?_

 _You're wondering who I am?_

 _Am I male or I female?_

 _Or, you're wondering why am I even doing this? But, what does all that matter? Like I said before, you will find out very shortly._

 _Why are you asking so many questions? The point is, you need to ask the right questions. Only then will you find out who I am. I guess all that will be revealed soon… or maybe not?_

 _I can't reveal how this all got started. Just know it did, and I have a very good reason as to why I am doing this. See, a good person is willing to wait and bide their time. I've been waiting for over a year for this. I can wait a little bit longer._

 _You can all wait a little bit longer._

 _You know, she now lives in that fancy new house on that fancy new estate. With her soon to be- Of course, I won't ruin the surprise for you and Rick's son Carl._

 _I will take the ones she loves the most away from her, starting with her friends, then her family, and eventually..._

 _Do you still want to know who I am? Have I got you intrigued? Well, everything will be revealed soon. You have to wait. You will all have to wait._

Pulling me from my thoughts was a noise, a key was turning in the lock. I spun around to face whoever came in the front door.

"Hey, welcome home," I say as I walk over to the person that had just walked in, placing a small kiss on their lips.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Ooooh, any ideas of who it is? I can't wait for the person to finally be revealed.

What is even going on and who is this person? Your thoughts?

Sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one more than makes up for it.

Thanks again.


	15. Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all the previous comments on the last chapter. I know it has been a super long time. I promise not so long for next one. As always thank for taking the time out to read, if you have time please leave a review. You guys who review and send me PM'S, very much appreciated. So, thank you again. I know we all want to know who this person is...

Anyways we're half way through the story! Kidding we're not... Ok, Rick asks Michonne a very special question. Will the answer be what he hopes it is? All fluffy fluff...fluff.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Will You Marry Me?**

* * *

 **1 week ago...**

"I am goin' to ask Michonne to marry me."

Shane spat out his coke from his straw, spilling a few drops down his plain black t-shirt.

"Man, I knew you two were serious," he said, placing the paper cup back on the desk. "Is this what you want? I mean, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure. I wanna ask Chonne to marry me." Rick passed Shane a napkin.

"Ok," Shane said, taking the napkin out of his hand and wiping down the droplets of his drink from his shirt.

"Ok...will you come with me? To find a ring?" Rick asked Shane.

"Yeah, but I aint got no clue about pickin' a ring," Shane replied as he moved his feet off his desk, whilst finishing the last few mouthfuls of his burger.

"Well me either. We go after we finished work tonight. I already texted Daryl and he said he would meet us there."

Rick had known for the past few months he wanted to ask Michonne to marry him. But he wanted to wait until they were both settled into their new home. And now with finding out he's going to be a father again, he didn't want to waste any more time and put it off any longer. He knew that his and Michonne's parents would only be here for another week, so he wanted to propose to Michonne before they left.

* * *

A couple hours' later, three men walked into one of the finest jewellers in all of Atlanta. Rick was looking for a special type of ring. He knew this place was the best. He was hoping they could deliver what he wanted.

They were greeted by woman with long blonde straight hair which stopped above her waist. She had bright green eyes and wore a white blouse and black trousers.

Rick squinted his eyes at her name badge. It read _Rebecca._

"Hello, I am Rick, this is Daryl," pointing to his left "and this is Shane," pointing to his right.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Rebecca," she waved.

"So, which one of you is getting married?" she asked looking between all three of them.

"This crazy, love sick fool here," Daryl pointed to Rick.

"Ohh, lucky lady," Rebecca smirked, as Rick let out a bashful smile.

"I can show you various rings from our collection. And, if there is any to your liking, we can go through some other options."

"That sounds good, let's get started," Rick rubbed the palms of his hands together.

* * *

 **About an hour later...**

Rebecca had shown Rick various options of different types of rings. But none of them was to his liking, so far.

"No, the diamond is a bit too small."

It was a delicate pear shaped diamond ring Rebecca had shown him.

"Ok, what about this one?"

"I don't like that one either, it's too plain," he was speaking about a round diamond which was a popular shape.

"Ok...what about this?" Rebecca gritted her teeth.

"No, Michonne wouldn't like that one either."

She had just shown him a white princess cut diamond ring.

"Man, it's a damn ring pick summet. I know you want it to be all perfect and shit! But please!" Daryl threw his hands in the air. He walked off in a huff. He was admiring some wedding rings himself, wondering if Sasha would like any of these.

"You thinkin' about askin' Sasha?" Shane questioned, standing next to Daryl.

"I don't know, maybe one day. You thinkin' about askin' Andrea?" Daryl turned his attentions to his friend whilst he bit down on his nails.

"Maybe. But if you askin', then I am askin' because, Andrea would want to be engaged if everybody else is."

They both nodded their heads at each other, as if they both had an understanding commitment. If one of them was proposing, the others were going to as well. Shane walked back over to where Rebecca and Rick were stood, shortly followed by Daryl.

"Look Rebecca, we have been in here what now? Over 2 hours? Have you got anything special, one of a kind? See that's the type of woman my brother has. So, I need somethan that is unique just like she is. You got anythan along those lines?" Shane challenged, his eyes blinking as he waited for her answer.

Daryl, Shane, and Rick all looked up at Rebecca waiting in silence. They were praying that she had something for him. So, they wouldn't have to spend any more time in this shop, or any other for that matter.

"Ok, I might have something, give me a second," Rebecca announced, walking into the back room. They waited a couple minutes, which felt like a life time. Rick crossed his arms over his chest pacing backwards and forwards stroking his fingers on his chin.

She walked back over and they all leaned against the glass counter, holding their breaths as Rebecca presented a black square box. She took a deep breath herself and slowly opened the box to reveal what was inside.

It was perfect. He had found the perfect ring to ask Michonne to marry him with. Rick smiled again then so did Rebecca and everyone else. Shane patted his hands across Rick's back.

"It's beautiful, that's the one," he gushed, pointing at the ring.

"Thank goodness for that," Rebecca let out a small laugh and they all laughed with her.

"Ok, give me about a week to get it to the perfect size for your future wife, then we're all good to go." She beamed, closing the box up.

Rick handed Rebecca his credit card to pay for the expensive item. Money wasn't an issue, as he wasn't putting a price on their happiness. After Rick had paid for his new ring, it didn't leave a dent in his savings.

"I am going to need some help to plan this proposal," Rick dialled a number.

"Andrea, yeah everythan's fine."

"I am going to ask Michonne to marry me."

Andrea screamed down the phone. He moved it away from his ear, waiting for her to finish.

"Baby, stop screamin' you takin' the man's ear off over here!" Shane spoke, leaning into the phone.

After Andrea finally stopped screaming he continued on with his conversation.

"You can't say anythan, but I need your help with planning somethan special."

He had explained to Andrea his plan for proposing to her best friend. She loved every idea and agreed to help him. Rick had one week to set everything in motion. Rick, Daryl, and Shane all walked out of the jewellers feeling satisfied with the purchase. They headed to the local bar where they had a few drinks and some food, which was on Rick. They all discussed further plans about the upcoming wedding. Rick, of course, asked Daryl and Shane to both be his best man.

* * *

 **1 week later... (15 weeks 1 day)**

"Andrea..." Michonne came to the door that was a few down from hers. Looking around the empty office, her best friend was nowhere in sight. She looked down at her gold watch. It was just after _7pm_.

"Where the hell is she?" Michonne whispered to herself.

This had been the same thing all week. Today was Friday and they wouldn't be out at their usual "Club Foundation" tonight. Since she found out she was pregnant, Michonne had decided not to go anymore. All her friends started coming around Michonne's for a girl's night in takeaway. But, it wasn't just Andrea. She couldn't get a hold of Sasha, Maggie, and Rosita all week either. Michonne had a feeling that something was going on. They had to be involved in something.

Michonne blew out an exhausted breath, rubbing her hand over her growing baby bump. She pondered her feet back to her own office. On her way back, she noticed that Aaron had already left too. _Without a goodbye? He always says bye. This is strange_ , she thought to herself.

Michonne walked into her office, packing the last of her paperwork into her black leather briefcase, and picking up her handbag off her desk. She strolled out of her office, turning the lights out on the way out and locking the office building up for the evening. On her way down the elevator, she stopped at the front desk to talk to the main security guard, Adam. They stood chatting for a couple minutes, before she waved him a good night and headed out of the glass double doors, making her way to her car and driving home.

* * *

 **About 40 minutes later...**

Michonne finally arrived home from work. Walking up the cobblestone pathway, she noticed the lights inside the house weren't on. Turning her key in the lock and putting on the hallway lights, she placed her briefcase on the floor.

"Rick? Carl?" Michonne shouted, her voice echoing through the home. There was no answer.

Michonne pulled her iPhone out of her coat pocket and looked at the screen; there were no missed calls, no texts, and no emails. Not even from Rick, which was also odd as he liked to check in at least ten times throughout the day.

"Mom? Dad?...Violet? David?" Michonne thought that was strange normally her mom and Rick's ma would be on her as soon as she walked through the door. When there was still no answer, she walked further into her home.

"Noah?"

Michonne's brother Noah had only landed in Atlanta yesterday, she hadn't caught up with him much as his flight landed quite late in the evening and Michonne had been exhausted and had a busy day ahead of her in the office.

Apart from some light she could see reflected in the kitchen windows, everything was pitch black. From what she could tell, the light was coming from outside, in their garden. Michonne headed over to the kitchen, placing her bag on the countertop work surface. She opened the patio doors up and stepped out into her garden. Michonne walked around and down a few steps. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Rick standing there.

He looked handsome wearing her favourite blue denim shirt, black denim distressed jeans and his beige cowboy boots. His curls sleeked were back, his beard neatly trimmed. The way the lights were reflecting off him making his piercing blue eyes sparkle even more in the light.

"Rick what is going on-" she started to speak, as she cut herself off when Rick grabbed her hand. He led her out to the middle of their garden underneath the gazebo, which was covered in white fairy lights and soft music was playing in the background.

Michonne looked around and saw her friends and family around on the side in a circle. Locking eyes with Andrea who was stood there smiling back at her. Then to her mother, father and brother Noah. Also to Carl who was stood with his grandparents.

She saw Daryl, Sasha, Glenn, Maggie even her doctor Denise and her girlfriend Tara. Aaron was standing their smiling with Eric. There were many more other faces that were in the crowd.

Michonne looked back to Rick who was now stood in front of her, he looked nervous and a form of sweat had now appeared across his brow.

"Baby, why are all our friends here?"

Rick gently let go of Michonne's hand as he dropped down onto his left knee with his right knee raised forward in front of her. She gasped in shock and placed her hands over her mouth. The tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

"Are you... what I think you're doing?" removing her hands slightly from her face.

She heard the crowd let out a small laugh.

"The first time I saw you that day outside the courthouse, I knew you was the one for me. I knew it there and then. That you would eventually be the mother of all my future children. I know you will be the best mom to out bundle of joy and our future children. You have proved already countless times being a great step-mom to Carl. Before, I met you I could never have imagined finding someone like you to be with, someone who makes me truly happy. You're smart, maybe a bit too smart for me," he smiled.

She laughed through her tears, shaking her head.

"You're kind, you're funny. You have so much drive and passion for what you do and for those around you. There is this energy that you give off that makes people want to be better around you. I love everythan about you and I mean everythan." He had a cheeky grin on his face. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

She leaned her head back and laughed again. Michonne looked back down at Rick with a smile.

"I knew you were put on this earth for me to love you and you to love me. And, I can't imagine my life without you in it. Not now and not ever, now that I know what true love really is. I would do anythan for you and I know that feelin' is mutual," tears in his eyes swelled as a lump in his throat formed.

"I see growing old with you, making you laugh everyday and spending the rest of our lives together. So, that's why Michonne Marie Elizabeth Taylor. Will you make me already the happiest man alive and even happier and become my wife, will you marry me?"

Rick opened up the black velvet box to reveal a 14-carat emerald-cut aquamarine engagement ring on a white gold band.

She nodded through her tears.

"Yes Rick, I will marry you and be your wife."

The crowd behind them clapped and cheered.

"She said yes," Rick shouted. Placing the ring on her left finger. Rick placed his hands on her chin, pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you baby," he pecked her plump lips a few more times.

"I love you too Rick," wiping away the tears from her eyes, with the backs of her hands.

"You asked for my dad's hand right?"

"Yeah, course I did Chonne."

"Good," pulling her fiancé in for another kiss.

Everyone came up to Michonne and Rick, hugging and kissing them and saying "congratulations," to each of them individually.

All their family and friends had received glasses of champagne and other alcohol options were on offer from the outside bar.

"So, this is where you have been all week, no doubt helping with this?" Michonne turned to her best friend Andrea. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Yeah, we all have."

"I am surprised that you kept this a secret for so long," Michonne laughed.

"I know it was hard, trust me. But, who knew your fiancé is quite the planner," Andrea pointed towards Rick.

"This was all his idea?" Michonne turned around and looked at her husband to be.

"Yeah, all of it. We just helped him bring it to real life for you," Andrea beamed. Michonne turned back to face Andrea. A small smile pulled at her lips. Rick was so inattentive and romantic.

"You know you will be my maid of honour right?" Michonne looked into her best friends eyes.

"I know, who else are you going to ask?" They clasped their hands together.

"Course I will do it."

The next minute, Maggie, Sasha, Rosita, and Aaron all came around Michonne, each of them giving hugs and kisses to her.

"You will all be my bridesmaids, wont you?" she looked between her best friends.

"Yes," they all smiled and cheered together.

"Good, we have a lot of planning to do," Michonne wiped her eyes again with her hands.

"I know you won't be able to drink, but we will still organise a bachelorette party for you," the corner of her mouth curved into a smile.

"We can celebrate after you have had the baby, when you can have a proper drink," Sasha spoke.

"Plus, were going to have to do something to rival the boys," Rosita raised her eyebrows.

Michonne nodded, laughing. "I would love that."

Michonne knew that if Shane was involved in organising Rick's bachelor party, it would be something wild and something that Rick would always remember.

* * *

"Well congratulations brother. You're getting married," Shane squeezed Rick's shoulder pulling him into a hug and patting his back.

Shane pulled out of the hug and spoke.

"Did you ever think that she would say no?"

As Glenn, Daryl, and Abraham came over, Rick laughed.

"Nahh, I don't think she would have anyways...I at least hope not."

"So, you know we gotta organize a bachelor party," Glenn looked across at Shane.

"We do and we're going VEGAS boys!" Shane answered.

Abraham, Daryl, Glenn, and Rick all hi-fived Shane one by one.

"Nice," Glenn's face lit up.

"That is a good idea," Abraham pointed towards Shane.

"Yeah, well as long as it aint like the shit, from the film _The Hangover_ , Michonne would kill me," Rick said, looking around his garden.

"Kill you? Nahh, I think she's killin' all of us!" Daryl replied, sipping on his beer.

All the boys laughed into their drinks.

"And, she will make sure none of us make it to the afterlife," Shane shook his head.

They all continued to laugh.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Michonne turned around to Violet standing behind her.

"I am so excited Michonne, I now have a daughter in law," Violet placed her hands on Michonne's face and tears streamed her warm brown eyes.

"And a grandbaby. This is too much. You have made me and my son so happy."

"Oh Ma," Michonne rested her hands on Violet's elbows.

"Ma? She called me ma," Violet turned to her husband David. She turned back to face Michonne.

"Sorry, can I call you ma?"

"Course you can sweetie," she pulled Michonne into a hug crying even more on her shoulder.

Michonne looked at David over her shoulder as she rubbed Violet's back.

David smiled at Michonne.

"Ok, Violet let me get a hug in. She will be my daughter in law too," Violet pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and nodded. She let David give Michonne a big hug.

"Come on Violet, other people want to get to the future bride," David wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders pulling her away from Michonne. Violet couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"So, you're getting married then sis?" Noah walked on slightly ahead of his parents. She wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Yeah, seems so."

"Well, Rick, he's a good guy. Everyone likes him and mom can't stop going on about him," Noah playfully rolled his eyes.

She laughed.

Her parents Darlene and Calvin came over hugging her.

"My baby girl, I get to finally walk you down the aisle. It has been my long life dream and it will be accomplished."

"Daddd!" Michonne sulked, as Calvin pulled her towards his chest.

"Ok, I am just so excited for you and Rick."

"I know dad, me too."

* * *

Rick had been planning this over the last two weeks, making sure everything was perfect. It had been a stressful week, but he had the help of some new friends. Rick sipped on his beer, admiring his fiancée from a far as she talked with all their family and friends, who all admired her brand-new engagement ring.

They had spent the next few hours drinking, laughing, and talking with all their family and friends. Around midnight, it was time for everyone to go home.

 _ **Relationship status:**_ _Engaged._

 _ **Facebook status:**_ _My best friend asked me to marry him today I said yes...of course!_

* * *

Michonne and Rick lay in bed next to each other, naked, hot and sweaty. They both were trying to catch their breaths after Rick had made Michonne cum twice within the last hour.

She was on her back staring at the ring that took a prized position on her left hand. She couldn't help but smile.

"I did well?" he breathlessly asked.

"You did extremely well with this ring. It's perfect."

"I want us to get married before the baby is born, Michonne. I want us all to have the same last name. You, me, Carl, and our baby," Rick swirled his fingers down her stomach.

He knew how stressful planning a wedding would be. He already had some ideas about the perfect wedding location.

"Do you not think it will be a rush Rick?" Michonne looked at her new husband to-be.

"I know, but I have the perfect place we can get married."

Michonne nodded at Rick.

He hovered over Michonne as she moved her legs wide, welcoming him in and wrapping them around his waist. He guided himself back into her deliciously wet walls.

"Oh, Rick," Michonne moaned, closing her eyes and gripping onto Rick's biceps.

He started to roll his hips. Rick made quick work on giving Michonne that third orgasm.

They both continued to celebrate their engagement into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

She said yes! So, I wonder where the perfect location is that Rick has found for them to get married?

Wedding is in full swing next chapter, lots of planning. I decided that the wedding would be over 3 chapters because we know what comes with a wedding...DRAMA.

Now, don't think I have forgotten about our mystery person...they might make another appearance sooner than you think. And we see a familiar face arrive also...next chapter.

Love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	16. You Threatening Me?

**Author's Note:**

Thank you soooo much for all the comments on the previous chapter. They mean so much. And to all the recent follows, favourites, likes and the silent readers.

Wedding prep is underway in this chapter. We also find out where this perfect location is going to be. We also we see a familiar face return...

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **You Threatening Me?**

 **(5-week countdown...until wedding.)**

* * *

Rick and Michonne had decided they were going to get married in 5 weeks' time. It would be just after they found out whether they were having a boy or a girl. It wouldn't give them much time to plan, but Michonne was determined for them to have an amazing day.

Her husband to be had suggested they get married outside at his cabin in King County. There was a lot of space to have their wedding reception afterwards. Michonne loved the idea. It was rustic, authentic, and they had so many options. She was so excited. Michonne couldn't wait to sit down and plan the wedding with her bridesmaids and Rick.

Michonne had so many ideas of what she wanted out of her and Rick's wedding. Rick made sure he was there with every choice, and if he couldn't be there, she would ring him and ask for his opinion. She he knew how much he liked to be involved with the planning.

It was hard deciding on a colour scheme for the wedding. There being so many different shades and possibilities. Such as plum and grey, navy and silver and black and white. They finally settled on the perfect colour scheme for their wedding day.

Michonne still wanted to be able to fly and enjoy their honeymoon before she got too big and couldn't fly. They wanted to be able to enjoy some alone time together before the baby was born. Honeymoon destinations were equally as frustrating as trying to decide on their perfect location was difficult. They eventually decided on Fiji as it had a great surfing facility for Rick.

Michonne couldn't wait to spend time with her husband in a relaxed and romantic atmosphere. 10 days of sun, sea, and sand would be what they both needed.

The rustic woodland wedding invitations were sent out. Their friends and family would receive them in a few days' time.

 _...xx...xx...xx...xx..._

 _Please join us for the wedding of_

 _Michonne Elizabeth Marie Taylor_

 _Richard Grimes_

 _...xx...xx...xx...xx..._

* * *

Michonne had now hit the sixteenth week of her pregnancy. She had just recently installed the pregnancy app on her phone. Their baby was now the size of an avocado. And this week, the baby would start to hear voices. Rick had started to talk to Michonne's stomach right before bed time and in the morning. Well, any time he could to speak to her bump, he would.

"I just wanna make sure the baby knows I am their daddy, and they recognise the sound of my voice Michonne," Rick would constantly say.

In Michonne's mind, there was no doubt who the father of their unborn child was.

Michonne's parents and brother had already flown home back to New York and would be back for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Rick's parents had also gone back to King County as Violet had some planning to do of her own as she had decided she was going to help with the catering for the wedding.

* * *

Michonne currently sat in her office eating a fruit salad that Rick had made especially for her when she got hungry. Her other hand rubbed her small baby bump as she continued to read through a case file and eat a handful of red grapes.

That morning, an old friend with a short blonde bob walked into her office.

"Hi Jay," Michonne looked up and smiled.

Michonne had known Jay since moving to Atlanta. They used to work all in the same office until Jay left to work at a different firm.

She wiped her hands on the napkin. Michonne came around her desk and gave the woman a hug.

"I here congratulations are in order for the baby and the engagement," the green-eyed woman spoke, smiling.

"Thank you. I am so happy...he makes me happy," Michonne gushed.

"Good."

"What do I owe this pleasure? It's nice to see you anyways," Michonne spoke.

"And you, shame it's not on better terms, you may want to take a seat."

Michonne looked confused as she walked back around her desk and took a seat. She rested her elbows on her desk as Jay sat opposite her. Jay pulled a brown enveloped out of her briefcase.

"I have this for you."

Michonne took the brown envelope out of her hands still looking confused.

"So, this landed on my desk this morning and I thought I should put it on your desk and give you a heads up."

Michonne opened the packaging and quickly scanned her eyes over the letter.

"Mike." Michonne whispered. She continued to read through the file it was about him suing Rick. _This happened a year ago._ _Why was he doing this now?_ Michonne thought.

Jay had informed Mike that it was best he didn't continue as no one in Atlanta would even risk their career to go up against Michonne. So, whatever vendetta he had for Michonne or being bitter about their break up and being jealous of Rick, it needed to end. The was the best advice.

"He's here to stress me out...I don't have time for this." Michonne pushed back from her chair. "Thanks Jay, for bringing this to my attention. I am going to deal with this...right now!"

Michonne gave her friend a quick hug. "Let's do lunch soon?"

They both agreed on lunch in a few weeks' time and Jay left her office soon after.

Michonne pulled her baby blue trench coat from the coat stand in the corner of her office. Placing her coat on and throwing her hair over her coat. She loosely tied the belt around her waist. She grabbed her cream Michael Kors bag, iPhone, car keys, and the brown envelopes off her desk.

Her leopard print heels clicked against the floor as she walked out of her office.

"Aaron we're going out." Michonne shouted to her friend and secretary. Aaron looked over the top of his desk and half standing up.

 _Michonne looks pissed off,_ Aaron thought.

Aaron picked up his coat from the back of his chair and ran after Michonne, who was half way down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked trying to catch up with Michonne placing his coat on.

"To see an idiot!" Michonne answered.

* * *

Michonne and Aaron got inside her brand new red Mercedes-Benz C- class. They drove over to the home she used to share with Mike. She came to a screeching halt outside of her former home. She got out of the car, grabbing the now scrunched up envelope. She shut her car doors behind her with a loud slam.

She had scrunched the brown envelope up in her hands in a fit of rage when she got into the car. And tried her best to get Aaron to neaten it out. There was no such luck. Aaron had tried his best not to laugh when she scrunched them up in a ball. He knew it was her pregnancy hormones.

Michonne climbed the few steps stepping onto the front porch. She banged her fist on the door a few times. She waited for him to come out as Aaron slowly approached her side.

"Stay calm Michonne," Aaron mouthed. Michonne simply nodded her head. She didn't want to stress her baby out. She placed a protective hand on her bump to calm her nerves down.

Mike opened the front door and Michonne didn't even give him time to speak.

"Mike, what the hell is this shit?" Michonne waved the papers in front of his face.

Mike noticed the 14-carat ring flashing on her left hand as she did so.

"You're getting married? You're engaged to Rick?" He questioned.

"That's nothing to do with you Mike, nothing at all." Michonne felt thrown off with his question.

"You said you wasn't ready for that commitment-"Mike was cut off by Michonne.

"LIE! I wasn't ready for commitment with you." she scoffed and eyed him at the same time.

He took a step back like she had stabbed him in heart.

Michonne glared at him. "Don't act so surprised," she shook her head.

"I am not here to talk about my engagement or my pregnancy. You do know I am pregnant?" she knew she didn't need to share that information with him but a part of her wanted to.

"Oh, congratulations Michonne. You're having a baby by a thug!"

"Excuse you?" she turned to look at Aaron whose eyes widened and the insult. Before she turned back around and stepped closer to Mike. Who backed off slightly inside his home.

"You cause any stress to me and my baby," she pointed in Mike's face.

"The father of my unborn child, who's a cop and his best friend, is a cop I may add also. And my best friend who is a lawyer. BOTH who are godparents of this unborn child. Do you know what they will all do to you?" she asked him.

"You threatening me Michonne?"

"Threatening you? Mike, if I was threatening you. You would know about it. Trust me." She looked her ex-boyfriend up and down.

"You do anything else stupid to hurt us. Hurt this baby. It won't be just Rick after you it will be me! And trust me, I am the last person you want to come after you!" she folded her arms across her chest.

Mike stared at Michonne for a few seconds before he spoke.

"When did you get like him Michonne...you've changed."

She held her hand up to shush him and his foolish behaviour.

"Mike your right _I_ did change. _I_ realised that _I_ deserve better, and that's exactly what _I_ found in Rick. This ends now. How much will it take?" she went into her bag pulling out a check book.

"It's not about money Michonne!" Mike snapped at her.

"Yes, it is. It's always about money with you. So, take the damn money and shut the hell up!"

* * *

"He called me a thug?" Rick got up from the bar stool in their kitchen. He circled Michonne as he looked at the side of her face. She tugged onto his arm pulling him back.

"Please...calm down I've sorted it," she looked at her fiancé.

After Michonne had dealt with Mike. She had decided to take a short day at work dropping Aaron back off at the office. She collected some case files to work on at home.

"How?" He questioned

"Just-"she was about to speak until she was cut off by Rick.

"Michonne did you give him money?" he rubbed his hand through the back of his head.

"It's ok its fine. He won't be going ahead with this crazy law suit or bothering us ever again. And no lawyer would ever go up against me and stand by him. Not in a million years." She scoffed.

Rick nodded.

"Your damn right you're ruthless, I've seen you. I heard about that guy from Boston you ripped him a new asshole," he chuckled.

"Well, he shouldn't have stepped into my courtroom," Michonne smiled she stepped into Rick's space placing her fingers on the side of his face. He looked down at her his blue gaze which was burrowing into her soul.

"Look, please don't let him bother you. I don't care about Mike. I don't want his name mentioned ever again in this house or anywhere for that matter!" Michonne placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

"Come on Carl," she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Isn't due home until less than an hour," she kissed him again on his soft lips.

"Since he has practice," Michonne sucked on his bottom lip.

"And I finished work early to surprise you," she slipped her tongue into mouth seeking his tongue out to connect with hers. Rick moaned with each kiss Michonne had given him.

She laced her fingers into the ends of his curls. Stroking her hands down the side of his body where her lips met with his again as they passionately kissed and their tongues danced together as one.

Michonne stood in front of Rick undoing his belt buckle on his jeans. She felt his erection begin. She gently started to suck on his ear lobe. Rick groaned.

She undid the zipper on his jeans. Michonne placed both of her hands on the waist of his jeans and his boxers. She pushed them down his muscular thighs and they fell to his knees. Michonne wrapped her slim fingers around his shaft.

Michonne started to work the base as she did this. She sucked and kissed on the side of his neck between her plump lips. Rick closed his eyes where he let out another loud groan.

"Hmm," she moaned with him as she slid down to her knees.

"Oh, baby will you be comfortable," Rick said as he stroked his fingertips down the side of her arm.

Rick was always thinking about her safety.

"I am fine now let me do this," she purred.

Michonne could smell his warm and musky scent. She wrapped her beautiful lips around his throbbing dick.

He rolled his eyes back.

He wasn't even fully hard yet. But Michonne sucked him into her mouth. He grabbed a hand on to the work surface and the other to the back of his fiancée's head. He wrapped a few locs around his fingers.

Rick watched Michonne take his full length which was now fully erect in and out of her mouth. He inhaled a gulp of air.

"You always suck me so good Chonne...so good," he licked his lips.

Michonne attempted to deep throat him. She gagged, slurped, and bobbed her head up and down working him at the same time with her hand. Her lips continued to glide over his shaft. She forced her mouth further down onto his manhood.

Michonne added her hand stroking up and down each time she sucked on his length. Rick was getting harder and harder by the minute that passed. Michonne removed him from her mouth and stroked him faster with her hand in a fist. She worked him from his pink leaking tip down to his full balls.

"Slow down baby I am gonna cum," Rick moaned.

Michonne smirked removing her hand from his shaft. She started to lightly caress his balls and running the tip of her tongue over his head.

She looked up at Rick whose eyes were closed and he was biting down hard on his bottom lip. Rick opened his eyes to look down into Michonne's two perfect brown eyes. The eye contact nearly sending him over the edge.

"Baby, use your hand again," he said breathlessly.

Michonne went back to using her hand working his shaft harder.

"Oh, Michonne..."

She slowly worked her mouth up and down. It felt so good and she looked so sexy working him like this. Rick held her hair back so he could watch her even more. He was hypnotized and unable to take his eyes off her.

Rick sighed at the sight.

He pushed his hand into her cleavage and rubbed his fingers over her hard nipples. Her breasts had suddenly gone up an extra cup size this week. Rick couldn't get enough of touching them.

"Hmm," Michonne moaned with the tip of Rick's head between her lips.

It was turning her on so much how aroused he was. She reached down between her own thighs and placed her fingers on the outside of her underwear rubbing in small circles.

Rick could feel it building in his lower stomach he was ready to cum.

"Oh, Fuck! Here it comes baby."

Michonne sucked hard on his head. It was his undoing as he spilled into her mouth. He gasped loudly.

"Goddamn it Michonne!" Rick panted.

Rick reached over and gave her a paper towel as he didn't want her swallowing his cum. Since realised that everything Michonne ate and swallowed goes to their baby. He didn't want to Risk anything.

He helped Michonne to her feet and they kissed again.

"Hmmm baby that mouth of yours," he placed his hands on the side of her face and they passionately kissed again.

He looked down at his watch.

"Do we have time?" Michonne asked.

"Come on we have a little time," he gripped onto her waist and turned her around. Rick was starting to get hard again.

"We have enough time for what I have planned for you," he growled in her ear.

Rick bent her over the kitchen counter. She placed her hands on the cool worktop. He bunched up her cream dress above her hips. Rick pulled down the front of her dress exposing her heavy breasts. He pushed her underwear to the side as he slipped inside of her.

"Damn Michonne this pussy is so wet," Rick said as his strokes started slow.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Rick, Michonne, Andrea, and Maggie all walked into _'Carol's Cakes'_. She does the best cakes in town and not just wedding or birthday cakes. She also does cookies and cupcakes anything edible Carol could make it. Michonne had met Carol a few years prior. Michonne helped Carol when a domestic case landed on her desk one day. Her husband Ed had been hitting her. It was one of the worse cases Michonne had defended. This made her more determined to help this powerless woman. Michonne had convinced Carol to start up her own business.

"Hi Michonne, Maggie, and Andrea," Maggie and Andrea let out a smile and wave.

"How are you Carol?" Michonne smiled.

"I am good, thank you," the woman with grey short hair replied, they both hugged.

"How is Sophia doing?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah, she is doing well, she's off to college next year," Carol replied, smiling.

"Good, that's really good to hear."

"So, what brings you in here today? And who is this..." Carol looked at the gentleman standing in the middle of all the woman.

"Well, this is my fiancé Rick, Rick Grimes. Rick, this is Carol," Michonne gestured between the two of them.

"Nice to meet you Rick."

"And you," he leaned over, and shook the older ladies hand.

Michonne wrapped her arm around his waist.

She held her left hand out forward to show her the ring that occupied her left finger. Carol held the tips of her fingers and admired the ring.

"That is beautiful, stunning." Carol smiled at the happy couple.

"So, we're getting married in 5 weeks' time," Michonne spoke, as Rick tightened his grip around her.

Carols eyes widened.

"We're moving fast," Michonne beamed, opening her coat wide.

"Wow you're not kidding!" she held her hands to her face.

Carol looked down at her small baby bump. Michonne rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"Can I ask how many weeks you are?"

"16 weeks now and 3 days." Michonne scrunched her nose up and looked at her fiancé.

Carol placed a hand over her heart.

"That's wonderful news, a baby is wonderful news," she nodded her head.

"It's on me the wedding cake, whatever you desire Michonne it's on me."

"Oh, there is no need, honestly," Michonne shook her head and hand.

"No there is. You helped me through a really tough time. This is my way of saying thank you. I will only get this way to repay you, so please let me do this for you." Carol said, as tears started to swell in her eyes.

Michonne's eyes sparkled. "Ok."

"We were hoping we could get to try out some of your delicious fillings too," Maggie spoke. Her southern twang was heavy.

The group all laughed together.

"Ok, why don't you all come in and take a seat." They all took their places around a circle table. Carol took some notes of what type of style and cake they were after. What shape there were so many shapes, circle, square, and hexagon. Flavours and fillings, who knew there are so many different options.

"Ok, let's try out some fillings and we can decide what you're after."

They had all agreed that every tier would be a different flavour.

"I am going to put on about 30 pounds before we leave," Maggie chuckled.

They all laughed with her.

"I am going to take some home for Carl." Michonne smiled.

Carol brought out a selection of cake flavours to try such as, tiramisu, strawberries and cream, lemon, chocolate and red velvet. There were even more flavours they had never heard of.

"Oh My God these cakes are so good," Maggie and Andrea moaned together.

After about an hour of cake testing done. They had all agreed on the flavours for the wedding cake.

Rick had received a phone call and he had to take it as it was important. He stood outside of the shop.

Rick walked back inside a couple minutes later and took a seat down next to his fiancée.

"Everything okay?" Michonne asked, turning and looking at him.

"Yeah everything's fine," Rick placed a small kiss to her temple.

Rick, Michonne, Maggie, and Andrea left soon after. Having made all the decisions on their wedding cake and taking some extra home for Carl. They all decided to grab some lunch together.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Thanks for taking the time out to read. Thoughts on this chapter? And I wonder what Rick's phone call was about...

 **Next chapter:** More wedding prep and we get another peek of our stalker.


	17. Our Baby Knows My Voice

**Author's note:**

Sorry, this has been such a long time to get out. I wasn't feeling very inspired to write recently or finish these stories. But, I'm going to finish what I started across all my stories and get some new stuff out too. That had been sat in my box collecting dust. So, onwards and upwards…

 **In this chapter:** More wedding prep is underway. Rick is working on a surprise for Michonne for the wedding... Also, baby Grimes wants to say hello.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Our Baby Knows My Voice**

* * *

It had been a busy week for the pair as they finalized the last of the finishing touches for the wedding. All their friends and family had RSVP'd ; it was going to be a big wedding.

Ticked off their list were the flowers they had ordered a few days prior. Rick never knew they would need so many flowers for one wedding. Bridesmaids shopping had been done with all the girls loving their style of dresses and the colour too.

The food had all been organized by Mama Grimes. She had said what she had planned for the couple was to be a surprise, but it would all be worth it. Michonne was sure Violet was cooking up something southern related. She could feel her mouth start to water just thinking about it. She couldn't wait to sample everything.

* * *

Currently inside a suit store in downtown Atlanta, six men stood before Michonne and Andrea.

"So, what do you think? Waistcoat or no waistcoat?" Rick asked, pointing between himself and his best man Shane.

It had been a grueling 6 hours for the group. The guys tried on many different options until Michonne decided on her favourite type of suit.

Michonne's fist rested on her chin, as she cast her eyes over the two gentlemen. She lightly pursed her lips and spoke,

"No waistcoat. I think those suits are perfect. You all look _very_ handsome." Michonne stood up smiling.

 _Especially Rick,_ Michonne thought to herself. How she loves a man in uniform and suit. Rick was certainly fulfilling those fantasies recently.

"About damn time," Abe bellowed.

The group chuckled.

"Come on, let's go and get changed. Dinner's on Rick and Michonne after this." Shane whispered, making sure his future sister-in-law was out of ear shot.

They all went off to the changing rooms to change out of their attire.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Michonne turned to Andrea, and gently pat her arm.

"Ok hun." Andrea picked up her mobile phone, flicking through her social media accounts.

Michonne slipped behind the dark green crushed velvet curtain. She wrapped one arm around Rick's shoulders and stood on the tips of her toes. Her full lips nipped his ear lobe.

"Babe, you look so good in this suit." She licked her lips.

Rick smiled, placing his hand over the top of hers.

"You're starting to stir things in that suit," she whispered.

He laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Michonne's mouth curved into a sly smile.

Michonne moved her left hand to work the zipper on the trousers. Rick looked down and watched as Michonne took out his semi-erection. She slipped her hand into his blue boxers and ran her hand up and down his long length.

Rick let out a small stifled moan.

"Ok you two! No hanky panky in there. Don't want him staining his suit before the big day," Abraham shouted. They heard the voices of Shane, Daryl, and Glenn, wolf whistling and laughing.

Michonne rolled her eyes and removed her hand from around his shaft. The mood had now been officially killed.

He let out a small chuckle and turned in her arms. Rick's hands found her ass and squeezed the round goodness between his strong hands.

"Later baby, I promise." He pressed his groin into her front and smirked over her lips.

"Ok, I am going to hold you to that. You know I can't get enough of you these days."

It was true. Michonne's hormones had risen. That meant she needed Rick at any given opportunity. In the mornings were the worst. A few times she had nearly been late for work because she was so incredibly desperate for him.

"I know, I promise." Rick said, letting go of her ass.

"I will leave you to get changed." Michonne walked out of the fitting room and headed back towards Andrea.

After everyone had changed, they headed over to the best BBQ joint in all of Atlanta, where they met up with Maggie, Sasha, Rosita, and Aaron.

They both managed to wait until they got home later on that night, resulting in a 2 hour sex session. When Michonne thought she was done, Rick reminded her she wasn't.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Do you think Michonne will like it?" Shane asked, nearly out of breathe.

Rick, Shane, Glenn, Daryl, and Abraham were in a studio. They had been working on something special for Michonne for she and Rick's wedding day.

"Yeah, of course she will," Rick replied, trying to catch his own breathe.

"T-Dog, did you get Michonne's playlist? The one she sent over?" Rick walked over to the make shift booth in the corner of the room.

"Yeah boss, I did. I have songs downloaded and everything all ready for the big day."

"Good."

"Ok, are you ready for another run through?" Jesus, their mentor, questioned.

"Yeah, come on boys let's start from the beginning," Rick took a sip of his water bottle and placed it on the ground next to him.

The men got into position as T-dog kicked off the music.

* * *

 **That same day...**

Michonne, Maggie, Andrea, Rosita, Sasha, and Aaron all walked into an upscale bridal boutique.

"Michonne? Hi!" the lady with long brown wavy hair and deep green eyes shouted. She held her hands out for Michonne, wrapping them around her.

"It's good to see you Ashley," Michonne replied, looking at an old acquaintance.

"Wow you look good, very good." Ashley scanned her eyes over Michonne, smirking. She released Michonne from her arms.

"Stop it." Michonne waved her hand.

"Pregnancy suits you. I hear you're getting married...it's not to Mike it is?"Ashley pulled her face, heading over to the opposite side of the room.

"No! Did no one like him?"

"No Chonne. No one did," Maggie said, running her hands over the delicate fabric of the many dresses.

They all erupted into loud laughter.

"Well, we're not leaving this shop until I have found my perfect wedding dress. I know it's in here." Michonne cast her eyes around the expensive bridal shop.

"Ok, sounds good to me." Ashley started to pull out some options for the bride to be.

Two hours later, everyone sat on the plush pink chairs with a second glass of champagne in their hands.

They had been patiently waiting for Michonne to come out wearing the third dress option. Michonne had previously tried on a vintage style tea-length dress with a lace embellished v-neckline. None of the girls liked the length and it didn't feel right for her wedding. Though Aaron thought it looked 'cute' on her.

The next was an ivory lace fishtail dress with sheer lace long sleeves. Michonne didn't like how the fabric fitted around her bump. She finally tried on a boho sheath floaty dress with small embroidered straps. This dress felt too casual and didn't fit in with her wedding day style.

She walked out from behind the curtain wearing a strapless ball gown with soft tulle and a laced-up back.

Michonne came to stand in front of her five closest friends.

"What do you guys think?" Michonne was unsure of the wedding gown. She couldn't see herself marrying Rick in this dress.

"Hmmm." Sasha sighed.

"I don't know…" Maggie trailed off.

"I don't think it's you," Andrea directed.

"No you're right. Ok, onto the next one," Michonne said, stepping behind the curtain.

They all looked at each other with strained faces.

An hour and two more dress later, Michonne shouted from behind the light pink curtain,

"Ok, this is the final one…I am coming out."

There was silence in the boutique as she walked out of the changing room. If Michonne was after a reaction, this was the one she wanted.

Andrea placed her flute of champagne on the side to inspect the dress further.

"Oh My God Michonne!"

"Mich-"Andrea wiped the tears from the corner of her blue eyes.

Michonne stared at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, don't. You will set me off," she lightly smiled.

"Sorry. You just...You look…"

Michonne nodded.

"This is the one. This is the dress I see myself getting married to Rick in. I love it. It's beautiful."

* * *

 **1 week later...**

Rick and Michonne were curled up together on their lush black L-shaped sofa. Michonne had her back propped up on the pillows. She had been looking at buying more baby clothes online. They were both excited to find out what they were having in a few days time. It couldn't come soon enough. Rick knew that this baby was going to be spoilt with so much love from their friends and family.

Rick lay with his head near Michonne's bump. He had spent the last 10 minutes talking and stroking her small bump.

"Hey in there. Me and your mommy can't wait to meet you." Rick smiled against her bump.

"Me and your mom have been thinkin' of some names to call you. Don't worry we will pick the right name for you. If you're a boy or a girl...I am hoping you're a girl." He grinned.

"Rickkk!" Michonne scowled, rolling her eyes.

Rick flinched as Michonne playfully hit his arm.

"Ok, Ok. I gotta go your momma is shoutin' at me again. Daddy loves you, speak to you soon." He rubbed his hand over her bump one last time.

"Rick, I've only shouted at you four times today."

"Only?" He joked, smiling.

Michonne laughed. "Stop it. It's just my pregnancy hormones."

"Ohhh right. I guess you're lucky then," he started kissing on her neck and tickling on her sides. Michonne started giggling.

Michonne felt something in her stomach move.. She had been reading the pregnancy books about when she would start to feel movement and had felt the small flutterings across her stomach for the past week.

"Stop...Stop. Wait Rick stop," Michonne gently pushed Rick's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting on his knees in front of his fiancée.

Michonne swung her legs over and placed them firmly on the plush rug. She stood up and placed her hand on the right side of her stomach.

"I think it was our baby." Michonne felt her belly roll. It felt strange, like someone was doing summersaults.

"Where?" Rick eagerly asked.

"Here, let me show you."

Michonne lifted her top up higher and placed both of Rick's hands on her stomach. She rested hers over the top. They waited for a couple of minutes and that's when Rick felt the sudden movement. Tears formed in Michonne's warm brown eyes as she looked down at her fiancé. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Did you feel it?"

"I felt it."Rick nodded, looking at her belly.

"See Mich, our baby knows my voice."

She smiled through her tears and spoke, "Our baby does."

Rick stood up and placed his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her lips to his and they kissed slowly.

"Thank you- I know I say it a lot. But, thank you Michonne. Thank you for giving us this gift."

Michonne released a shaky sigh as tears streamed down her face. This was now all too real feeling their baby move for the very first time. Rick wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He looked at the women who would soon be his wife and the mother of his child. She kissed the palm of his hand.

Michonne picked up her phone to ring her mom to let her know, and sent a group text to her best friends.

 **Facebook status update:** Today we felt our baby move for the very first time X

* * *

 _The next day I walk into my job feeling much better. She doesn't know that I wasn't really ill. I couldn't face going in and seeing her. Not yet, anyways that is._

"Feeling much better today that you have decided to grace us with your presence?" My boss Ashley asks.

" _Yeah a lot better," I reply._

 _She walks off and I give her the two fingers behind her back. Sometimes she can be such a bitch. No wonder her girlfriend Jay left her ass, I whisper underneath my breath._

" _Well, you missed Michonne Taylor yesterday. She's an old friend. Well, soon she will be Mrs Grimes. She's getting married to Rick Grimes."_

" _Oh, I missed her?" I try to act surprised._

 _She gently nods and folds her arms over her chest._

" _Why, don't you put your things away? We have a fitting at 10am."_

" _Ok." I start to walk off, then stopped to ask the question._

" _Can I see the dress she chose?"_

" _What?"_

" _The dress that this Michonne has decided to get married to Rick Grimes in. Can I see it?"_

" _Yeah sure, it's hanging up in the back."_

 _Ashley pulled her face. I could tell she was wondering why I wanted to see it, but she shrugged it off._

 _I walked into the backroom, where I quickly placed my things away in the office, before heading over to the dress hanging on the wall in a beautiful grey zipped garment bag. I slowly pull the zipper down to reveal the wedding dress._

" _It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Ashley says, startling me._

" _Yeah...It is."_

" _I am so happy for her, after everything she has been through. She's had some rough years. " Ashley scratches her jaw._

" _Yeah like what?" I ask, pretending to sound interested._

" _Oh, it's nothing," Ashley waves her hand and walks out of the room._

 _I stare at the wedding dress one last time before zipping the bag back up._

 _I know the truth. I know exactly what happened to Michonne that day...because I was there._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

They finally felt their baby move. Yay! I think Rick is so appreciative of Michonne because she's giving them this precious gift. I wonder what Rick and the boys are working on for Michonne? This person...damn they know what happened to Michonne.

 **Next chapter:** Rick and Michonne find out what there're having.


End file.
